


Star Crossed Myth: Collection Of Stories

by ElliDawn



Category: Voltage Inc - Fandom, 恋してしまった星の王子 | Star-Crossed Myth
Genre: F/M, Voltage Inc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 77,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliDawn/pseuds/ElliDawn
Summary: Collection of Star crossed myth stories





	1. Confession- Leon

You leisurely strolled into Leon's bedroom with a plate of meatballs in hand; it seemed like he only ever wanted meatballs lately. 

“Good. You brought them.” Sitting on his bed, Leons’ face immediately lit up when he saw you. You smiled and slowly walked up to him, “I made them just the way you like them,” you held out the plate for him but grew perplexed when he didn't take it but instead looked up to you. 

“Is something wrong?” You asked, cocking your head. A smirk slowly crept over Leon's face and suddenly he grabbed the plate “Whoa!” and in a flash had you sitting on the bed besides him. You were in a daze from what just happened. Leon skirted closer to you and he was only a hair's breadths away. You heart was racing from all his daring actions.

“L-Leon?” His name came out as a squeak and a slight chuckle escaped Leon's lips, “Life is never dull with you. I could watch your face all day just to see the various expressions you come out with.” 

Now you had grown confused. What was he talking about. Feeling nervous you did your best to face Leon, “Are you saying I'm just a toy to you? Some form of amusement.” 

Leon looked taken aback for a moment and his eyes were one of surprise before finally shaking his head, “No. Far from it.” Leon said with confidence as he calmly reached out a meatball on the plate besides him and popped one in his mouth, “I would be most pleased if you continued making me these meatballs.” 

Huh. You raised an eyebrow at his statement, “But I already am doing that. It seems like that is all I'm good for.” you said, looking sullen at that fact. 

However, when Leon started to chuckle you looked at him with surprise, “You don't understand,” Leon says and leans in, “I want you to make them for me always. As in forever.” his warm breath tickled your ear and sent a shiver down your spine. 

You gasped in response and your head snapped in his direction, you face overcome with disbelief, “A-Are you saying?” Leon grinned in satisfaction at your expression, “If I know what you are thinking. Yes. That's exactly what I am saying.” 

Your cheeks burned bright red, you held your face in embarrassment, “Ohh… I-I see.” You didn’t even know how to respond to his sudden confession and were overcome with emotions knowing he felt that way about you. 

Suddenly Leon's hand was on your cheek making you flinch from the sensation, “It would seem I fell for a goldfish.” Leon says with a small chuckle and shakes his head, “No. I didn't fall for a goldfish. I fell for a beautiful human who stole my heart.” that was Leon's way of telling you how he truly felt. 

“Leon… I-I feel the same way,” you stumble about your words as your heart races, “I...love you.” No sooner than those words left your mouth did you feel Leon's lips on your own. It was the sweetest kiss you ever tasted and sent your head spinning. 

Happiness. That was what you felt. You never thought the arrogant jerk would ever see you as anything past the meatballs you brought him but it turned out he loved you all along and under his smug and cocky self was a kind and gentle man who wanted nothing more than to be with you.


	2. Drunk, Tears- Scorpio

You had only meant to have a couple of drinks but somehow Scorpio had practically inhaled the whole bottle. This wasn't good. You knew Scorpio couldn't hold his alcohol very well and it was only a matter of time before things got...out of hand. 

“Scorpio?” His cheeks had already grown red and his eyes looked glazed over. The alcohol had already taken hold and Scorpio was no longer himself. 

“What ish you looking at?” Scorpio cocked his head, his mouth partially open, “Do I have sumthin on my facsh?” He started to pat his face all over. 

“No,” you shook your head, “It's just...maybe you should go lie down?” 

Scorpio laughs at your suggestion and brushes it off, “I ish fine. Never felt better.” He started laughing uncontrollably and you felt embarrassed by how he was acting, “Oh gosh. He's lost it…” 

Up until that moment you had been alone with him when suddenly another god entered the living room. Zyglavis, Scorpios boss. 

Oh no. You definitely didn't want Zyglavis to see Scorpio like this but it was too late now. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Zyglavis frowned when he saw Scorpio’s reddened face. 

“Oh. Zig!” A broad grin spread across Scorpio’s face when he saw his minister. Scorpio got off the couch and wobbled over to him, “Zig. We should hang out soon. Punish hoomans together.” he said, laughing. 

Zyglavis closed his eyes briefly before shooting Scorpio a stern look, “Why did you go and get yourself drunk? You are nothing but troubl- huh?” Scorpio had suddenly latched himself onto Zyglavis and was squeezing him.

“Zig. You ish so warm.” Scorpio sighed happily, looking content to rub his face against Zyglavis’ neck. Zyglavis on the other hand looked mortified and tried to shove Scorpio away, “Get off me.” He peeled Scorpio off of himself and created some distance before looking at you, “Would you get him under control?” 

“Oh. Y-Yes.” You nodded and quickly stood up, “Scorpio. You really should go lie down.” You placed a hand on his shoulder but Scorpio still was only interested in Zyglavis. 

“I'm fine!” Scorpio whined, “I just want to shpend some time with him,” He looked at Zyglavis with a pout, “But he only pushes me away.” 

Zyglavis rolled his eye and sighed, “This is why I forbid you to drink. You always get so ‘clingy’.” Zyglavis didn’t look amused. 

You immediately felt guilty. You were the one who brought the alcohol and only wanted to drink a little but Scorpio lacked self control and got carried away and now this was the result. 

“I just want to be with you!” Scorpio whined some more and both you and Zyglavis sighed in unison. 

Then Scorpio suddenly jumped on Zyglavis again. Zyglavis’ eyes went wide in shock before again looking disgusted with the way his vice-minister was acting, “That's enough!” A loud dry sound whipped through the air. Scorpio was sent stumbling backwards after having been slapped across the cheek by his minister. 

“That hurt…” Scorpio began to tear up, rubbing his cheek. 

You were in disbelief over what just happened. The last thing you expected was for Zyglavis to slap him and the way Scorpio kept smothering him this all seemed so surreal like you were watching some TV drama. 

“I told you to stop. Go lie down this instant. Jump on me again and I won't hold back. I'll knock some sense back into you.” Zyglavis sighs in exasperation and rubs the bridge of his nose, “How tiresome.” 

“Hmph. You ish no fun.” Scorpio complained, looking at the floor as he sulked. 

Zyglavis did his best to keep calm. Watching his vice-minister minister act so foolish made him want to punch a wall. “I'm not here for your enjoyment. Scorpio. You are drunk. I warned you about this.” Zyglavis says in a low, persuasive tone, “Now go lie down and rest so you don't cause any more trouble. Now.” Zyglavis looked at him with a stern gaze just like he was scolding his own child. 

Scorpio’s shoulders slumped and his lips quivered but he reluctantly nodded his head and with teary eyes retreated to his bedroom. 

“You.” Zyglavis looked at you with a pointed gaze, “Watch over him until the alcohol wears off. Be sure he doesn't wander off or he may go jumping on the other gods.” And with that Zyglavis briskly walked out of the room. 

You hurried to catch up to Scorpio and thankfully he did go to his bedroom but when you got inside Scorpio was still sulking and now decided he wanted to use you as his cuddly toy. Grabbing you forcefully and pulling you into the bed. Scorpio firmly wrapped his arms around you and didn't even let you move. He fell asleep just like that and you were forced to remain there until he woke up; so you decided with nothing else to do you fell asleep along with him.


	3. Scorpio...The Spider?!

It was a day like any other in the heavens where the gods resided. The King in particular was hungry for some entertainment. He sat on his throne with a look of boredom etched on his face. Tapping his fingers on the armrest he pondered over what to do when the doors to the throne room opened and Scorpio entered the room. 

The King immediately come to attention, a sly grin creeping over his lips as he looked at Scorpio. 

“Perfect…” The King muttered as Scorpio had come to him to report about work. 

Scorpio quickly caught on something was off and grew suspicious by the King's demeanor but before he had a chance to say anything the King had already made his move, snapping his fingers. The next thing Scorpio knew the world around him had started to grow bigger or was he just growing smaller? 

Scorpio looked around in confusion and saw the King was now a giant in his eyes. 

The King walked up to Scorpio and carefully picked him up and produced a mirror so Scorpio could see his reflection. That was when Scorpio realized just what had happened. In the mirror was the reflection of a hairy eight-legged beast- a spider. 

Unable to talk in his current form Scorpio started hopping mad on the Kings’ hand but all he did was chuckle before again snapping his fingers and in a flash Scorpio had vanished before his eyes to somewhere more entertaining… 

Scorpio was in a daze at first before pulling himself together and taking in his surroundings. It didn’t take him long to realize he had been transported to the house the gods dwelled. It just so happened every god was using the house today for one thing or another. 

He was one cranky little spider but he hoped maybe he could entrust the help of another god and get them to return him to normal...but that will be harder than he realized. The gods surely wouldn't pick up on the spider as being Scorpio, right? 

Scorpio hurriedly set off in search for one of the gods, scurrying his little legs as fast as they could go. 

Aha! Huedhaut was sitting on the couch reading a book. Scorpio was in luck, or so he thought. Huedhaut was wiser than all the gods so surely he would be able to help him. Scorpio quickly made his way to the couch but It was a tower in his eyes. How was he going to get up to get to Huedhaut? 

Ah, but then he remembered he was a spider now so he would have to put his legs into action and climb this couch. Scorpio set one leg onto the couch but immediately slipped off ‘freakin hell. Being a spider is freakin hard!’ Scorpio was getting frustrated but kept on persisting until finally getting the hang of it and managing to climb the couch. 

He wanted to pass out as soon as he got to the top but this was no time for a break and so he scurried as fast as he could to Huedhaut who was still immersed in his book. 

Scorpio wondered how he would get his attention and seeing that his focus was entirely on his book Scorpio decided that's where he needed to be. He carefully made his way over Huedhaut’s clothes until he jumping onto his book. 

Scorpio then immediately turned to look at Huedhaut jumping up and down wildly to get his attention. 

“Huh?” Though to Huedhaut he just looked like an aggressive spider wanting a fight as he jumped again and again. 

Huedhaut looked surprised to see the spider suddenly appear on his book and instead of helping Scorpio like he wanted, Scorpio received a quick wallop to the face as Huedhaut swiped him off his book.

‘AHHH YOU FOOL!’ 

Scorpio was sent flying across the room and the next thing he knew he had fallen on an unsuspecting gods’ sleeping face. 

Feeling something scratchy on his face Aigonorus slowly opened his eyes and was met face to face with the hairy spider. Scorpio stood there frozen as Aigonorus just stared at him, blinking a few times. 

“Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!” In a flash Aigonorus had jumped off the couch he had been sleeping so peacefully on moments ago and was now jumping up and down and shaking his body. 

“Aigo?” Huedhaut looked up in astonishment seeing Aigonorus moving so frantically. 

Scorpio again had been smacked and sent flying into the air. 

‘Not again!’ 

“I hate spiders!” Aigonorus declared after he made sure the spider was nowhere to be seen. 

“Have you calmed down now?” Huedhaut asked and Aigonorus nodded and plonked back down in the seat, “What a rude awakening.” Aigonorus looked annoyed about having his sleep disrupted while Huedhaut kept quiet about the fact it was him who sent Scorpio flying onto the poor gods’ face. 

Scorpio was fuming as he crawled off. Load of help those gods gave him. Scorpio hoped he'd have better luck elsewhere so he continued on his search. He needed to find a punishments god, that's what he had to do. Wishes gods are useless of course. 

As Scorpio continued to scurry around he saw another giant- ah god- walking his way. 

It was Partheno. 

Ah ha! A punishments god! Scorpio thought this was his chance and hurried towards him and just his luck Partheno noticed him scurrying along the floor. 

“What do we have here?” Partheno leant over to look at the spider. 

Scorpio immediately grew hopeful that he was actually looking at him and started jumping to try alert him that it was him. But Partheno had other plans. 

“This won't do. Can't have pests like you crawling around now can we?” Parthenos smile gave Scorpio the chills. Partheno raised his hands to snap his fingers and Scorpio immediately cowered in fear but when nothing happened after the snap Partheno grew confused. 

“Odd. A spider is immune to my powers?” 

Scorpio was overcome with relief. The truth was the King had put a protective spell on him so no matter what the gods do they couldn't kill him. 

Partheno shrugged and decided he'd have to do it the old fashioned way and tried to step on him. 

‘.......?! What does he think he's doing?!’ 

A shiver ran through his tiny body as he jumped out of the way impressing Partheno that this little spider was eluding him so well. 

“Aren't you clever. Well I won't let you get away.” Partheno was grinning as he chased Scorpio down the hallway trying to step on him again and again as Scorpio ran for his life.

Scorpio was quick to take it back that only wishes were useless, that sex fiend could be added to the list as well. 

After finally escaping the crazy god, Scorpio took a quick breather as this was proving harder than he thought. 

Meanwhile, in the heavens, The King was besides himself with laughter having the time of his life. What a horrible King! But Scorpio as a spider was definitely an enjoyable show. So who's to blame the King for such rich entertainment? Besides him causing it in the first place… 

Scorpio continued his way down one of the halls when he noticed the door to Tauxolouves room was opened. He quickly scurried inside. Scorpio found the god sitting on his bed brushing his hair in a mirror- he had to have his hair perfectly styled after all. 

Scorpio worked his way up the gods bed and sat on his leg. From there he worked hard to get Tauxolouves attention but he was so focused on his hair that he never noticed Scorpio- not even once. Getting frustrated, Scorpio tried to climb up the gods arm but crawling on skin was harder than fabric and he just couldn’t manage it. 

But then he was suddenly flying through the air after Tauxolouve stretched his arms, still oblivious to Scorpio. 

‘Not again…’ By this point Scorpio was use to flying. He seemed to be doing it more than anything else. 

Before leaving the gods room, Scorpio looked back at Tauxolouve who had resumed working on his hair and jumped up and down a few times while hissing to express his frustration with the god and then promptly left. 

It seemed to be useless by this point but Scorpio refused to give up. He didn't know how long the King intended to leave him this way and more than anything Scorpio didn't want to be a big, hairy spider any longer.

This time he found himself in the dining room. Leon and Karno were the only two present in the room. They were both talking while eating a meal. Karno some chilli peppers and Leon his meatballs. 

Scorpio looked at the arrogant god and instead of seeking help from this god he had a flash of inspiration instead. An idea had struck him. He was going to put his new form to use and play a trick on the unsuspecting lion. 

Scorpio carefully made his way to their seats. Leon's leg towered before him. Scorpio looked up and clung to his shoe and proceeded to climb up his clothes until he had come to Leon's collar. 

‘Take this you idiot lion!’ Scorpio free falled into Leon's clothes and started crawling all over his back. 

“Huh? Leon immediately flinched and sat up straight in his chair causing Karno to look at him curiously, “What is it?” he asked. 

“I think something is in my clothes.” The uncomfortable feeling gradually got worse and Leon shot up from his chair. 

He tried snapping his fingers but the feeling remained. “It won't go away…!” Leon tried to reach behind his back but he just couldn't stop it. He twisted and turned as Scorpio continued to swish his legs around as fast as he could to annoy the god. 

“What is it?” Karno watched in disbelief, eyes wide. 

“Ahh…!” Unable to take any more, Leon started to strip of his right in front of Karno. 

Karno also started to help Leon, trying to find whatever it was that was grieving him. 

By the time Leon had stripped of everything but his underwear, Scorpio was long gone. Tiny hisses coming his way as he ran away with laughter. 

Leon carefully scoured through his clothes but came out empty handed and wondered what just really happened. Karno was left just as clueless. But It wasn't long after that the pair found the spider as Scorpio actually wasn't able to gain as much distance as he thought in his escape. 

“I wasn't losing my mind. It must have been this thing that got in my clothes!” Leon glared at Scorpio, once again fully dressed. 

“It seems so. Shall we kill it?” Karno suggested and Scorpio immediately jumped in fright, panicking. 

Leon looked at Karno with a wicked grin and then back to the spider, “With pleasure.” 

Already realizing their power won't work on the spider, though clueless why, the pair try all kinds of methods to hunt down the spider, though Scorpio was not too pleased. 

So far the gods either didn't pay him any attention, tried to kill him or were scared of him. It was getting ridiculous. 

As Scorpio ran down the hallway way with the two gods in close pursuit coming up the other way was two other gods. 

“What is going on?” Dui asked, confused.

“What are they chasing…?” Curious, Ichthys looked to the ground and that was when he saw it, “Ahhhhhhhh!!! SPIDER!” In a flash he had jumped high into the air and straight into Dui's arms. 

“Save meeee Duuuuuiii!” Ichthys cried holding onto the god as he hid his face in his chest but Dui was no better. 

“Save you?! Who is going to save ME?!” Dui screamed and immediately bolted from the spot, Ichthys in his arms. It was like watching a runaway scene from a cartoon. 

Leon and Karno were so bewildered by their little episode they had stopped chasing Scorpio and were frozen to the spot in disbelief. Even Scorpio was taken aback by what just happened. Once the two gods were out of sight, Leon and Karno snapped out of it and turned their attention back to Scorpio. 

‘Ahhh!’ Scorpio quickly started running again and the chase was back on. 

Somehow, Scorpio managed to lose them. They were even more troublesome than Partheno. 

Scorpio slumped to the ground ‘Is any god ever going to freakin realize it's me?!’ They were all useless. 

Soon Scorpio found his way into the bathroom where another god currently was. It was Krioff. It was someone he hadn't come across yet so he hoped this time he'd be more successful. 

However…

“What's a spider doing on the bathroom floor?!” Krioff was shocked to see a spider in the bathroom. Thanks to the shiny tiles it was easy to spot him. 

But Krioffs face immediately turned to one of disgust, “Spiders should stay outside where they belong.” Krioff snapped his fingers but he too learned fast Scorpio was immune to his powers. 

“Freakin hell, why is this spider so powerful?” Krioff was amazed and stunned at the same time. He glared at Scorpio, “Are you some kind of special spider or something?” Krioff looked at him curiously.   
Scorpio thought this might be his chance, maybe he would find out…! But was he wrong...so very wrong… 

“I guess I will just have to kill you. Can't have spiders like you around.” Krioff snapped his fingers and a rolled up newspaper appeared, “Just stay still.” Of course that was the last thing Scorpio was about to do. Just as Krioff was about to send the newspaper flying to the ground Scorpio made a mad dash to the exit.

“Wait…! I said not to move…” Krioff clicked his tongue as Scorpio ran. 

‘Like I'm gonna stay to be whacked by a newspaper!’ Thankfully Krioff didn't pursue him. 

Just as Scorpio left the bathroom, Teorus happened to be walking down the hallway and immediately spotted the spider on the ground. 

“Ah.” Teorus froze and simply stared at Scorpio for a moment. That was all they did- stare at each other. Spider and god locked in a heated gaze. Or more like Teorus trying not to scream. After blinking a few times, Teorus slowly turned around, his face completely blank as he slowly walked the opposite way he came until he was out of Scorpio’s view. The next thing Scorpio heard was the scrambling of footsteps and Teorus’s screams as he hurried away as fast as he could. 

‘I didn't even do anything.’ Scorpio was in disbelief by all the gods. How foolish they all were. 

Then Scorpio realized Spiders could create webs. Just his luck he could as well. He immediately created a web and climbed up the wall and started to climb the ceiling. It was safer this way. 

There was only one god he had yet to see. He had to know it was him. He was his departments ministers after all. 

Scorpio hurried to locate Zyglavis and was in luck as Zyglavis was just coming out if his room. 

Scorpio quickly made a web to lower himself right in front of Zyglavis. Zyglavis immediately stopped when he saw the spider before his eyes. He froze to the spot, completely silent. Simply blinking a few times as he registered was dangling in front of him. 

Scorpio hoped maybe he knew it was him...but no luck as the next moment fear overtook Zyglavis’s face. 

“S-S-Spideeeer!” Zyglavis screamed in a panic falling backwards over himself as he screamed and dashed back into his room leaving Scorpio in the most shock he had ever been in in his life. 

‘What did I just see…?’ 

Scorpio simply dangled there in shock for a few moments as he took in what he just witnessed before resigning to the fact no god would help him. 

Later, Scorpio came across all eleven gods holding a meeting in the living room. A meeting about...him. They were all talking a spider that was immune to their powers. 

“It's pretty strange none of us can touch it.” Partheno mused. 

“Do you think the spider is going to haunt us?” Ichthys shuddered. 

“I'll kill it the next time I see it.” Leon declared. 

“Hey, don't you think it's weird that Scorpio hasn't been around all day?” Dui was the one to finally mention it. 

Scorpio grew hopeful that maybe they would catch on! 

“He's probably still busy in the heavens. He should return later. For now we must get rid of the spider.” And in one swoop Zyglavis had crushed all shreds of hope he had left. 

All the gods now had one thing in mind- kill him. 

‘This is freakin ridiculous. I'm going to murder the King next time I see him for doing this to me!’

Just then one of the gods noticed Scorpio listening in.

“Wait.... There's the spider!” Ichthys screamed. 

‘WHY CAN'T YOU EVER BE QUIET?!’ 

Now all the gods were on his tail. Eleven gods chasing after a tiny spider and Scorpio doing his best to outrun them all. 

In the end he was cornered with nowhere left to run. He had been back against a wall. 

‘Aww man. Just my luck.’ Scorpio cowered in the corner and just as the gods were about to pounce on him he felt a jolt run through his body.

‘Huh?’ Before his eyes everything started to get smaller as he grew taller. 

“Scorpio?!” Zyglavis and all the gods looked like they had seen a ghost as Scorpio now stood before their eyes. 

“You…! All of YOU…! Incompetent. Fools. Idiots. Why were you trying to freakin squish me?!” Scorpio flared up with rage. Scowling like never before. He instilled fear into all the gods but he had a more pressing matter at hand. 

“That trickster!” Scorpio growled, his eyes burning with rage as he stormed off to the heavens to give the King a peace of his mind. Leaving all the gods dumbfounded and reeling at what just happened and needing to take a seat to take in the days events. 

Meanwhile, Scorpio let the King have it though he wasn't listening, all he could think about was Scorpio’s adventure as a spider and just thinking about it would amuse him for a long time even at the expense of Scorpio and the other poor unsuspecting gods who had been pulled into his prank. 

It was something Scorpio never wanted to go through again. It really was a day in hell.


	4. Spider Wars...?

All the gods were on his tail. Eleven gods chasing after a tiny spider and Scorpio doing his best to outrun them all. 

In the end he was cornered with nowhere left to run. He had been backed against a wall. 

‘Aww man. Just my luck.’ Scorpio cowered in the corner and just as the gods were about to pounce on him he felt a jolt run through his body.

‘Huh?’ Before his eyes everything started to get smaller as he grew taller. 

What’s this? Scorpio was now a towering monstrosity and the gods were like ants in his eyes. The eleven gods were horrified, slowly backing away from the huge spider before them and wondering what the freaking heck just happened? 

Scorpio was in just as much shock at first but realizing how scared the gods now looked he thought this was perfect...perfect for revenge. Revenge for hitting him, ignoring him and worst of all trying to kill him. 

Scorpio’s legs tingled with excitement as he crept up to the shaking gods and at the same time they took a few steps back. Scorpio then lowered his beastly head and let out a deafening hiss and in an instant the gods were screaming for their lives and scattered in all directions. 

Zyglavis was shaking as he ran for his life and in desperation snapped his fingers in hopes it would take him away from the house but it failed to work, “What?!” Zyglavis was dumbstruck his powers wouldn't work and then Dui and Ichthys ran up besides him, “Our powers don’t seem to be working!” They both screamed and Zyglavis bit his tongue, not like he needed further proof they didn’t seem to be working. 

“The King must have something to do with this.” Zyglavis grumbled as he continued to run- Ichthys and Dui right alongside him. 

Scorpio had them in his sights. It would have made more sense to chase the gods who had tried to kill him earlier but Scorpio wasn’t even thinking of that as he chased them down the hallway trying to instill as much fear into them as he could. 

“The spider is going to eat us…!”Ichthys screamed as Scorpio was closing in on them, “Quick! In here!” Zyglavis grabbed both Ichthys and Dui’s hands and yanked them into his bedroom and quickly closing the door. 

“I think we should be safe...for now.” Zyglavis sighed in relief as he heard the spider make a little hiss as if going “Damn” and walking away. 

“What are you going to do Ziggy?” Ichthys looked at him with hopeful eyes like Zyglavis knew exactly what to do, Dui besides him looking the same way, “Well…” Zyglavis was lost for words, It wasn’t like he was any better with spiders. Then Zyglavis frowned, “Wait a minute why is it left up to me?” 

Both Dui and Ichthys blinked a few times, looking at each other then to Zyglavis, “Because you are our boss.” Dui said. “Yeah! You should sacrifice yourself for us!” Ichthys added. Zyglavis’s eyebrow twitched, he felt his blood pressure rising, “It is not in my job description to sacrifice myself for the likes of you two.” 

Dui and Ichthys immediately looked deflated, they knew that would happen but they still couldn’t help but try. “So what are we going to do? We can’t stay like this forever…” Dui said, looking scared. 

“We will need a plan on how to take the spider down.” Zyglavis said before mumbling, “I bet his Majesty is laughing at us right this minute.” And how right he was. The King was indeed laughing like a school kid as he watched the gods being tormented by a giant spider- or more like giant Scorpion. 

Zyglavis wondered how the other gods were doing as he was trapped in his room with Ichthys and Dui. The other gods were no better off as they were also trapped in different bedrooms with nowhere to go. 

Zyglavis started to think of a plan but the idea of fighting against a giant spider didn’t make him too enthusiastic about the whole thing. “Hmm… Ichthys? What are you doing?!” Zyglavis was shocked to see Ichthys near his bedroom window and looking like he was going to jump from it. 

“I was thinking I could jump.” Ichthys said, looking through the window. Zyglavis looked less than thrilled with that idea, “Are you stupid? We are several stories high. You may be a god but you would definitely get injured doing something so stupid while on Earth.” Zyglavis quickly shot down that idea and Ichthys began to pout. 

“We need to think of how to get rid of the spider. We have no other choice. The King most likely won’t give us back our full powers unless we do.” Zyglavis said. If only he knew that spider was in fact his own vice-minister.

“It’s not fair.” Dui mumbled, “What isn’t fair?” Zyglavis asked. “Scorpio isn’t even here. Why does he get to miss out on this.” Ichthys nodded in agreement, “He should be scared like we are.” he sulked. But Scorpio was closer than they thought. Much, much closer. 

Zyglavis sighed, with all these disturbances he would never think of a way out of this. 

“Dui?” Zyglavis looked at Dui in shock to see him eating some cherries, “Where did you get the cherries?”

Dui looked up from his bowl of cherries and popped one in his mouth before speaking, “I used my powers.” 

This news interested Zyglavis, so they could still use their powers after all but only for certain things it seemed. “I guess we have no choice.” Zyglavis said and Dui and Ichthys both cocked their heads, “What do you mean?” Dui asked.

“We will have to go face that spider head on and see what powers work and what doesn’t.” Ichthys and Dui seemed terrified of this idea and Zyglavis didn’t seem much happier but what other choice did they have.

“So is this like...going to war?” Dui asked curiously. “A war against a spider.” Ichthys said. 

Zyglavis was surprised by the question and not knowing how to reply just nodded, “I guess it is.” 

As soon as he said that Dui snapped his fingers and all of them were now dressed in army attire looking ready to camouflage in with the forest. Zyglavis looked down at his new clothes in disbelief before looking back at Dui with a questioning stare, “Does it look like we are in a forest to you?” 

Dui shrugged and shook his head, “No. But I thought it would fit the mood better.” 

Zyglavis rolled his eyes and thought it was hopeless at this point and wasn’t going to argue about it. Of course now they stood out more than ever before but no one was going to bring that up. 

“I don’t hear the spiders footsteps so let's head out.” Zyglavis said, his ear to the door. Both Ichthys and Dui gulped and looked at each other tentatively, “If I die today, know that I always loved you, Dui.” Ichthys said and Dui got emotional, “I always loved you too. Like a brother.” Dui replied and both wailed as they embraced. 

Meanwhile, Zyglavis watched the pair in utter disbelief, not sure if he should say anything or not, “Would you two quit it?! You are not going to die!” Zyglavis scolded the pair and rubbed his temple. The two gods stopped hugging and looked at Zyglavis with a cheeky grin, finished with their little act. 

“Give me a break, why did I get stuck with these two.” Zyglavis sighed, “If anyone will die it will be me, after they already tried to offer me as a sacrifice…” Zyglavis shook his head and ordered the two gods to leave the room before following behind them. 

“I don’t see the spider.” Dui said as he looked up and down the hallway. “Good. Keep walking. Maybe we can get to the heavens before being spotted and demand the King to stop.” Zyglavis whispered. 

The three cautiously made their way to the doorway to the heavens, “Is it just me or does it feel like we are being watched?” Ichthys said, a shiver running down his spine. 

“Shush. There isn’t anyone around now keep walking.” But just as Zyglavis said that Scorpio had suddenly appeared behind him. 

Dui and Ichthys turned around and saw Scorpio hovering behind Zyglavis on a web, both of their faces turning deathly pale. 

“What is it?” Zyglavis frowned at the two for having stopped. “S-S-S-S,” Dui and Ichthys both stuttered and Zyglavis grew more impatient, “Would you say it alre-” but then he felt the chill down his spine and slowly turned around and was met face to face with the hulking spider, “SPIDER!” Zyglavis screamed and all three were once again running down the hallway. 

The other gods were nowhere to be seen after they had already tried battling the Spider once but come out in defeat and retreated back to a bedroom to recuperate. It was now these three gods turn to try and claim victory. 

“If Scorpio was here he would send that spider flying with one punch!” Ichthys yelled as he ran. 

Hearing this surprised Scorpio for a moment making him slow down just a touch but then made him wonder how Ichthys viewed him thinking he could take down a huge spider with one punch. Maybe he really was a beast in Ichthys eyes- as god and spider. 

As the chase continued Ichthys snapped his fingers in an attempt to stop the spider but suddenly eight breasts formed on Scorpio. Shocked, Scorpio come to a halt to look at the breasts hanging from his body and was horrified. Noticing the spider was no longer chasing them, the three gods turned around and when they saw the now boobyfied spider they all went wide-eyed. 

“What am I even looking at?” Zyglavis was absolutely horrified by the sight. “It has...breasts?” Dui’s mouth was agape while Ichthys was laughing awkwardly, “Oops. My bad. I must have done that by accident.” he said, scratching his head. 

Scorpio now grew even madder than before, disgusted they did this to him. His eyes flashed red and he looked madder than ever before. 

“Uh, is it just me or does the spider look like it will really kill us now?” Dui mentioned as he watched the spider. “It’s not just you, it’s eyes are practically glowing red.” Zyglavis said and then realizing what he just said he gasped, “RUN!” He screamed as Scorpio was again on their tail and closing in faster than ever before. 

“I don’t think it likes the breasts, Ichthys.” Dui said. 

“Ichthys! Get rid of those boobies at once!” Zyglavis shouted as he ran. “Boobies?” Ichthys had to do his best to hold back his laughter. Even Dui was failing to hold back. “Huh? NO! I mean breasts. BREASTS!” Zyglavis had gone redder than the sun at his fatal mistake. But his mistake had caught Scorpio so off guard he had stopped chasing them and was on the floor rolling around in laughter. 

“I think you broke the spider.” Dui chuckled. “Shut up.” Zyglavis barked, embarrassed. Ichthys quickly snapped his fingers and the breasts finally disappeared much to Scorpio’s relief. 

Scorpio was having way too much fun chasing the gods not even worrying about his form anymore, when could he ever made the gods scream as much as this? It was a blast. 

Again Scorpio seemed to have forgotten he could create his own web and remembering about this power he had, Scorpio shot a web at the gods and trapped them to the floor. 

“Ack.” Dui tried his best to get free but was unable to. “NOO WE ARE GOING TO DIE!” Ichthys screamed and grabbed onto Dui, “Ichthys, hold me tighter!” Dui also screamed and the both held each other while screaming. Zyglavis, however, simply stood there embarrassed by their behavior and looked so over over their jokes. Even Scorpio was giving them a funny look in his spider form thinking ‘Are they for real?’ 

“Huh…?” Ichthys and Dui were shocked to still be alive, they looked up from each other and saw all the other gods had arrived and had jumped onto the spider, “We are saved!” Ichthys and Dui cheered and now held each other while cheering. 

“This stuff sure is messy.” Krioff groaned as his helped Zyglavis get loose of the web. 

“Stay still you stupid spider!” Leon barked. 

‘Stupid spider?!’ These words made Scorpio mad. He wasted no time in jumping up and down as Leon clung on him riding him like a wild bull. 

“Whoa!” Scorpio suddenly flipped his whole body over and Leon was pinned underneath, the other gods watched on in shock. 

“I think the spider killed Leon.” Aigonorus said in a calm voice though his eyes were wide with surprise. 

“How can you say that so calmly?” Said Karno as he charged the spider to save Leon. Karno jumped the spider and snapped his fingers and the next thing Scorpio was in a dress. A spider in a dress. 

“Oh, now the spider is in a dress.” Aigonorus said.

“Karno, why is it in a dress? And A pink frilly dress at that.” Huedhaut asked. 

Karno looked dumbstruck for a moment, “I don’t even know. That wasn’t even what I was trying to do but for some reason that happened…” It was because of the King no doubt. Oh how he was messing with them. 

Scorpio finally stopped crushing Leon and stood back up, horrified to now be in a dress- first the breasts and now the dress- could it get any worse? 

‘I am not a freakin’ girl spider!’ Scorpio started to hiss.

Meanwhile, Karno helped Leon off the floor after being so horribly smothered by the spider, “Bleh. Its hairy back was all over my face and in my mouth. Disgusting.” Leon said, coughing up hair and wiping himself off. “Thank goodness you are okay.” Karno said in relief. 

Now in a dress, Scorpio continued his rampage. Though someone was being forgotten. 

“Guys? A little help?” Ichthys and Dui were still stuck in the web after the others had forgot them and left them there, though in Zyglavis’s case it might have been intentional. 

“Sorry! Can’t stop now.” Zyglavis said as he ran off with the other gods and left them two to fend for themselves. 

“Eeeeek!” Both gods screamed and clung on to each other as Scorpio found his helpless prey. Scorpio got closer and closer to the shivering pair until they could feel his spidery breath chilling their spines. 

In the next moment, Dui snapped his fingers and this time a tiara with a wedding veil appeared on Scorpio’s head, surprising both him and Dui. “What? I wasn’t trying to make a tiara.” Dui was dumbfounded. Now Scorpio looked like a spider bride with his tiara dress and veil. This was getting ridiculous Scorpio thought. 

Even the other gods who stopped running and looked back had started to laugh at seeing the spider fit to be the bride. 

Dui and Ichthys, in their panicked states, managed to free themselves by sheer force and ran away with Ichthys hanging off of Dui’s back as Dui ran for his life, “Ichthys you could run by yourself you know. Plus you are so heavy! Have you ever thought of going on a diet?!” Dui whined but all Ichthys did was slap him on the backside and told him to keep on running. “Just run!” Dui frowned “I am going to punish you later, Ichthys!!!!!!” 

Scorpio, as the spider bride, continued his chase for a little while longer until finally everyone was too tired to run anymore. Once depleted of their energy all the gods simply fell to the ground exhausted. 

“I am done.” Leon said out of breath. Karno fell down next to him along with all the other gods. “I can’t run any more.” Huedhaut said in ragged breaths. 

“I guess this is the end.” Partheno chuckled. “Don’t joke.” Aigonorus frowned. All the gods were breathing heavily but were even more shocked when they saw the spider passed out on the floor next to them as well, It seemed Scorpio had ran out of energy to party any longer. 

Then before their eyes, the spider started to get smaller and its form slowly changed. 

“What?” Zyglavis’s eyes went wide. “It was Scorpio all along?” Dui said, shocked.

Leon looked shocked for a moment then realized everything that spider had done, “That Scorpion was the one who went through my clothes and then crushed me?!” Leon was horrified. 

“Wait. I gave Scorpio eight breasts?” Ichthys panicked, he just knew he was in for a world of hurt later when Scorpio woke up. At least he was no longer in a dress. 

“Pfft. So Scorpio was the spider bride.” Aigonorus started to laugh. “I assume it was the King who had done this from the very start.” Huedhaut said. 

“Of course it was him.” Krioff grumbled. 

“He is more of a prankster than Ichthys.” Tauxolouve grinned but everyone else groaned at the thought of that. 

“That Scorpio…” Zyglavis sighed, “I will be having a talk with him later.” Zyglavis frowned at the sleeping Scorpio- being a spider must have taken a lot of energy- Zyglavis was going to scold him for scaring him so badly and chasing him on purpose. 

In fact all the gods were going to give him a piece of their mind for putting them through hell, even if some of them had tried to kill him, chasing them like that was uncalled for; they all thought they were going to die after all. And Scorpio in turn would let the King have it for using him as his pawn in his little game. But no matter what Scorpio said the King would do it all over again. After all he wasn’t known as the world's greatest trickster for nothing.


	5. Movie Night Mayhem

It was late one evening when Ichthys announced he had a movie he wanted to watch with everyone. Luckily all twelve gods were currently at the house. 

"This is the movie?" Dui asked curiously, eyeing the movie Ichthys had in his hands. 

"Yep. "The Sins of The Zodiac" the name reminded me of us so we have to watch it." Ichthys said excitedly, though little did he know what he had in his hands was ranked amongst one of the scariest movies around. 

"Hmph. I'm not interested in human garbage, but I guess this once I will join you." Scorpio said with a scowl on his face. "Though It'll probably bore me to tears, I don't know how humans tolerate such inane things." 

"Heh. The Scorpion tries to hide his true feelings behind his words. It's obvious you want to watch it." Leon suddenly chimes in, the smirk on his face rubbing Scorpio the wrong way. 

"What did you say you stupid lion?" Scorpio spat back at him and looked ready to continue but Zyglavis cut in. "Stop that this instant. We agreed to watch the movie so let's get it started already. We do not have time to fight." Zyglavis said in a calm but serious manner. 

Both gods, though reluctant, set aside their argument for the time being and headed to the living room where Ichthys was currently setting up the movie with Dui. 

The gods all shuffled along to get their seats. Dui and Ichthys along with Teorus sat on a sofa on the left while Zyglavis and Scorpio sat on one on the right alongside Partheno. On the sofa in the centre sat Karno besides Leon and Huedhaut and on the floor was Tauxolouve, Aigonorus and Krioff. 

"We all ready?" Ichthys asked and with a nod they all looked at the TV. "Okay I'll dim the lights. They say it is better to watch movies in the dark." 

With the lights dimmed the movie began to play, though little did every god know what was waiting for them. At current they all sat relaxed around the TV thinking they were just watching some movie. But it didn't take long for the creepy atmosphere to set in and get the gods questioning what the movie really was about. 

"Oh this is a horror movie. Nice." Huedhaut said under his breath, a smile on his face like he was scheming something. 

"Wh-What? This isn't fun at all..." Ichthys started to panic. The movie was getting scarier by the second. "D-Dui... Save me!" Ichthys suddenly grabbed Dui by his waist and wouldn't let go as he buried his head against Dui's clothes. 

"I-Ichthys. I can't watch the movie with you holding me like this. I can hardly breath." Dui complained as he tried to detach the god from him. 

"B-B-But..." Ichthys slowly looked up and when he did he saw a monster on the TV, "Ahhhh!!" He held Dui even tighter almost suffocating him. "I can't take this. Dui protect me!" Ichthys cried out as his body trembled. Dui could do nothing but sigh in disbelief, "He really is a big baby. It's not like the movie is real." Dui shook his head. Seeing as it was pointless to peel the scared god off him Dui allowed Ichthys to cling to him, but not without complaining every few minutes that Ichthys needed to loosen his grip or he would pass out from lack of oxygen. 

However, they were so caught up in their little exchange they failed to notice Teorus besides them who looked like he'd seen a ghost, his skin was deathly pale and he was sweating bullets. His chest was heaving and his breathing heavy. Every few seconds he would pass out briefly only to wake up to see another scary scene that would make him pass out again, he was trapped in a never-ending cycle. 

On the floor Krioff was frozen with his eyes wide. He was so terrified by what he was seeing he couldn't even move. That was until he noticed the pillow Aigonorus was hugging besides him. 

"I-I need that pillow." Krioff quickly snatched the pillow from Aigonorus's arms and immediately hugged it to his chest as he went to lay on the floor.   
However, Aigonorus was too scared to even sleep and had instead been using his pillow as comfort and protection but when Krioff suddenly snatched it from him it made him jump behind Tauxolouve which in turn made Tauxolouve jump a few centimeters forward in shock. 

"What the?!" Scared and now covered in a cold sweat, Tauxolouve slowly turned around as he felt something shaking against his back and was relieved to see it was just Aigonorus. 

"You can't watch the movie from there you know." Tauxolouve said, trying to get Aigonorus to put some distance between them as having Aigonorus's head buried in his back and his hands on his shoulders was quite uncomfortable; especially considering Aigonorus's nails was also digging into his skin through his clothes. 

"That's fine. I'll watch from here." Aigonorus replied, his voice muffled against Tauxolouve's back. Tauxolouve sighed and rolled his eyes, "At least stop scratching me like that. It's one thing when a lady does it but a man..." Tauxolouve shuddered just thinking about it. 

But Aigonorus didn't listen and continued to dig his nails into Tauxolouve's skin every time he heard something scary on the TV, making Tauxolouve jump and nearly shriek every time in discomfort. 

Meanwhile, on the middle sofa, Leon was carefully paying attention to the TV. He hadn't moved an inch since it started, in fact it was possible he hadn't even blinked. Leon was so engrossed in the movie he became oblivious to the world around him. 

Though Karno next to him wasn't nearly so invested. It didn't help he had Huedhaut besides him narrating the movie as things happen and making everything seem all the scarier. 

"It's just a movie. It's just a movie." Karno repeated over and over to reassure himself. 

"And then he will rip her to shreds and she will scream...ahhh!" Huedhaut faced Karno as he faked a scream which was all it took to break the vice-minister. 

"Ahhh?!?!" Karno cried out and quickly grabbed onto Leon's uniform without even realizing. 

"Gah?!?!" 

"Wha?!?!" 

No sooner than Karno grabbed Leon's clothes did Leon jump so high that he fell off the side of the sofa but in doing so Karno was so terrified by his reaction that he himself jumped the other way and fell on top of Huedhauts lap and was now hugging him. 

Huedhaut didn't know whether to be amazed by what just happened or burst out laughing at the scene he just caused. Though he didn't think he would get his vice-minister hugging him nor have Leon passed out on the floor. He thought it was probably better to keep what he did a secret. 

"Karno. You can get off me now. Everything is fine." Huedhaut said, trying to calm the shaken god down. 

Karno slowly lifted his head and saw that Leon was missing. "Where did Leo go?" He immediately got worried when he couldn't see him. 

Huedhaut smiled, chuckling, "Not to worry. Our fearless minister is just taking a nap." Huedhaut pointed to look over the sofa. 

Worried Karno quickly got off and checked on Leon. "Huh. Did the movie kill him?!" Karno exclaimed in surprise but was quickly relieved to see he really was just sleeping. "Leo. Wake up." Karno carefully prodded him but he wouldn't budge. Karno sighed but didn't give up as he continued to poke Leon over and over until he would wake up. 

The last three gods were the only ones to still be watching the movie. Though not for much longer. Partheno waited patiently for his chance to strike. Whoever decided it would be a good idea to allow Partheno to sit between them should have thought that idea over. 

Neither Zyglavis or Scorpio were prepared for one of his little pranks. They failed to catch how intently he had been watching them instead of the movie. 

"It's almost time." Partheno rubbed his wicked hands together as he smiled devilishly. He knew Zyglavis didn't like any jump scares as every time one happened his body would react and he had to use all his willpower to remain composed. 

But not this time... Partheno was going to get a reaction out of him yet. Waiting for the perfect opportunity. Carefully. Patiently. A jump scare would be coming at any moment and poor Zyglavis had his eyes fixed on the TV. 

"And...now!" At that moment Partheno placed a hand on Zyglavis's shoulder as if he was being grabbed. 

"Aiyeee!!!" Zyglavis bolted up from his seat and in that confusion Partheno quickly took his chance to attack Scorpio too..."BoooOooOooo!" Partheno's face appeared right in front of Scorpio. 

Scorpio didn't know what hit him as he had been watching the movie and because things were dark he didn't fully catch what was going on. All he saw was Zyglavis jump and scream and then Parthenos beautifully scary face was right in his. 

"What the freakin hell?!?!" Scorpio's voice shook the entire room. 

Almost everyone in the room screamed in response. That is, Teorus passed out once again but this time for much longer. Ichthys had now nearly wrapped his entire body around Dui that poor Dui couldn't even move. Aigonorus moved his hands from Tauxolouve's shoulders and now the two were hugging as Scorpio's scream scared the heck out of Tauxolouve too. Krioff was shaking on the floor with Aigonorus's pillow covering his head, though it was easy to think he was trying to suffocate himself with how tightly he was holding the pillow against himself. Karno was no longer poking Leon but instead passed out himself right besides him. What a sight seeing both Minister and vice-minister of wishes completely out cold. 

Huedhaut on the other hand was besides himself with laughter seeing everyone's reactions. It was highly amusing. And Partheno too was laughing so hard he may pass out from lack of oxygen. Though Zyglavis and Scorpio looked the least bit impressed. They could hardly stay composed long enough to get mad as their hearts were still racing and their body's shaking. 

"That's enough. Stop the movie!" Zyglavis shouted as he ordered the movie be stopped. 

"Tch." Scorpio wasted no time as he snapped his fingers. The TV quickly faded to black and the lights turned back on. 

"Er." Zyglavis was speechless when he saw the positions of several of the gods. "What is the meaning of this. We are gods not chickens." Zyglavis held the bridge of his nose in frustration. It was all he could do as he was still shaken up himself but since he was a Minister he had to act in a proper manner, or at least try. 

Zyglavis and Scorpio both looked at Leon and Karno passed out together. "How shameful. These two really are perfect together." Zyglavis scoffed, thankful that he didn't end up like them, though he wouldn't admit that out loud. 

"Ichthys." Zyglavis looked at Ichthys. 

"Y-Yes?" Still shaking from the movie, Ichthys answered. 

"Next time research the movie!" That was all Zyglavis said before marching from the room. 

"I-I don't know if I ever want to watch a movie again." Ichthys mumbled, shaken up. 

"Tch. Burn that movie. "Sins of the Zodiac?" what rubbish." Scorpio frowned and started to walk away, "All of our sins together weren't as frightening as that movie. How do humans come up with such garbage." Scorpio muttered, his body shivering slightly in response as he left. 

Slowly all the gods vacated the room. Everyone except Teorus, Karno and Leon. The other gods decided to leave them there until they woke up deeming it too much hassle to bother moving them. Plus it would give the others more opportunities to make fun of them later. Zyglavis and Scorpio especially planned on teasing Leon for quite some time. 

However, Partheno would not stop reminding them two of the looks on their faces when he scared him. Oh how they wished that memory would burn in hell. The last thing they needed was Partheno to know something so embarrassing about them.


	6. The Gods Playing The Floor Is Lava

The gods finally had gotten a break after being busy for so long. It was rare to have all twelve together at once. You didn’t want to miss this chance to do something fun with them, after all, they needed to let loose sometimes- except Ichthys, he is always causing one trouble or another, the last thing the gods wanted was for him to let loose even more. 

“The floor is lava?” Scorpio said, his eyebrow raised, “What stupid idea have you come up with now.” Scorpio rolled his eyes, scoffing. 

“Don't be such a party pooper.” You said with a mischievous grin. 

“I don't like the look on your face.” Zyglavis said with a suspicious glare. 

“Would you all just calm down.” Frowning, you raised your voice in frustration from all the interruptions. “I'll explain how the game works.” You calmly explained the details until they all understood. Krioff and Aigonorus were a bit slower on the uptake but eventually they all got it; of course if Aigonorus didn’t spend half his time dozing off it would have been quicker. And you made it clear their powers were forbidden or it'd be cheating. 

“Sounds stupid. Why should I be a part of this?” Leon asked, his sharp gaze pointed at you and his lips pursed as he waited to hear a good reason from you. 

“Because I said so.” You placed your hands on your hips, smiling confidently as you stared Leon down. 

Leon was speechless for a moment, unsure how to react with your confident stare. “Hmph. Whatever. I'll comply this once.” Leon turned away, quietly sighing in defeat. He never truly could turn you down when you stood up to him. 

“Great.” You clapped your hands together as you grinned in your victory over the lion. “Does anyone else object to the game?” You asked, glancing between all the gods in the room. 

~Silence~ 

All the gods didn't dare say anything after they saw you take Leon down so easily. Each one simply stood still, although fidgeting slightly, as they stared at you. Some of them not looking all that pleased (Scorpio, Leon and Zyglavis naturally) 

“Are you all ready? Remember you must find somewhere to stand on in ten seconds or you lose.” You said as a reminder. Some gods nod while others just sigh and click their tongues. 

You were all standing in the living room. There was only a few sofas, a table, some single chairs and a cabinet. There was twelve gods. You wondered what chaos would ensue with them all rushing to get on something. You had to hide your devilish thoughts so they wouldn't catch on. Zyglavis was already suspicious but when isn't he? 

“The floor is lava. Run!” You shout and the gods immediately bolt from where they stood. 

“Huh?” Your entire body tensed up as your eyes widened. All the gods were running straight at you. You were their desired target. “Whoa. Hold-” You were cut off as all the gods leapt on you at once. You were completely smothered as they all laid on top. 

“Hey! I picked her first!” Teorus whined. 

“No. I did!” Ichthys argued. 

“Guys? Did...we kill her?” Dui asked, concerned. 

“Would you all get the heck off of me?!” Scorpio’s muffled voice came out from further in. 

You could hardly breathe as all the gods weight was crushing you. They all hurried to scramble off of you. You were left lying on the floor in a daze. 

“S-Sorry.” Ichthys quickly apologized. 

“I didn't think everyone would go for her…” Aigonorus mumbled. 

“No fair. I wanted to be the one who clung to her.” Partheno looked depressed. 

“Are you alright?” Huedhaut and Karno were quick to come to your aid and see if you were okay. Both helped you get on your feet. “Thanks. I-I am okay. Just a bit shocked but I'm fine.” You laugh softly,  amazed all the gods had all chosen you to jump on.   
(Seriously? I nearly died. I thought my life was gonna end when I saw them all leap at me all at once…) You played it cool but on the inside you were just astonished. 

“Let's do that again. But! You are not allowed to cling to me.” You firmly stated and swore you heard a few disappointed sighs. 

(Were they seriously going to attempt it again? I don't have a death wish, you know!) You hid your inner worries and remained calm. You knew the gods could be crazy and even hard to handle but sometimes they were flat out ridiculous. 

“Oh no, the floor is lava. Run!” You signaled them to go. This time they didn't come near you. Thank goodness, you thought. Your heart had nearly stopped due to fear if they would attempt it a second time. 

Ichthys immediately jumped on one of the sofas leaving no room for any other gods while Teorus took up the other. Partheno jumped on the table in the middle with Krioff joining him. They had to make sure they didn't fall off so they were holding each other rather tightly to keep their balance. 

Huedhaut had taken up one of the single chairs, sitting on it with his legs under him. Aigonorus not knowing where to go jumped on Huedhaut, almost knocking the wind out of him. Now Huedhaut was cradling Aigonorus in his arms, not looking too impressed. Dui raced for the cabinet and jumped on top, being careful to not knock anything off of it. 

There wasn't many spots left and only five seconds remained. Tauxolouve seeing there wasn't many choices left quickly jumped on top of Ichthys who was lying on one of the sofas. You could hear a somewhat cry of agony come from Ichthys direction. Now only the ministers and vice-ministers were left. 

Karno saw the little stool on the floor and quickly jumped on it and Leon not thinking jumped onto Karno. Karno held Leon in his arms as he tried his best to remain balanced on the tiny stool. The sight was like a mother holding her child. All the gods looked so serious, though, you didn't think they would get so into the game. 

With all spots taken, Zyglavis and Scorpio were the last ones standing. Only two seconds remained. With no time to lose both jumped onto the fireplace and did their best to hang on. It looked rather awkward and painful but you couldn’t deny they were trying their best. 

“And time's up!” You called out. “Looks like you all made it out alive.” You cheered and clapped. Though you kept it hidden the great pleasure you got from watching them scramble about and the awkward positions they got into. Ichthys cry of pain when Tauxolouve suddenly pounced on him. Huedhaut's shock when Aigonorus leapt onto his lap. Karno holding Leon like a baby. Zyglavis and Scorpio desperately holding onto the fireplace. You only wish you could have recorded it all to watch over and over. Just remembering it will bring a smile to your face. 

“Is it over?” Scorpio sounded worn out as he asked, still clinging to the fireplace. 

“Yes. You can all go back to normal.” 

In an instant all the gods got down, or off the gods they were on. Huedhaut immediately dropped Aigonorus on the floor and stood up and Ichthys pushed Tauxolouve off of him. Zyglavis and Scorpio, exhausted from their uncomfortable position, fell to the floor with a loud thump. While Leon hurried to get out of his embarrassing position in Karnos arms. 

“That was fun.” Partheno said with a smile, a mischievous one at that. It was obvious he was amused watching the others running around just as much as you did. 

“I dunno. It was uncomfortable holding you like that.” Krioff stated. 

“What about me? I thought Lou was going to suffocate me.” Ichthys said his eyes downcast and his lips pouty. 

“Are you satisfied now? You made a mockery of us.” Leon said, probably still embarrassed and trying to hide it beneath harsh words. 

“Fine. I won't ask you to do it again. We can play something else next?” You say with a sly grin.

“Something else?” Zyglavis asked, his mouth agape with surprise. “I don't know if I should trust you.” Zyglavis eyed you warily. 

Just as you were about to open your mouth to reply you heard a snap followed by “The floor. It's lava!” Ichthys cried out and seeing the floor change before your eyes you gasped and screamed. You quickly jumped onto the god nearest to you, that god happened to be Scorpio. 

“Sa-Save me!” You clung to him with all your might. Your arms wrapped around his neck while your legs wrapped around his waist. 

“W-What the hell woman?!” Scorpio desperately tried to break free of your grip but you were so scared you wouldn't relent. “B-But! The floor...It really turned to lava…” You said, your voice shaking. Your face was buried against his neck. 

“Dammit woman. You're suffocating me.” Scorpio was still struggling against you, “The floor isn't really lava!” He yelled and you finally loosened up. “What…?” You carefully looked around and saw all the gods standing, unharmed. 

“Oh my gosh.” Realizing what you had done you quickly jumped off Scorpio and began to apologize. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!” You bowed over and over. 

Scorpio was scowling as he turned away but there was the faintest blush on his cheeks. He wouldn't admit it but he may have slightly enjoyed having you cling to him, just not the part where you almost suffocated him. 

Scorpio then turned his scowl on Ichthys, “This is all your fault.” His loud voice boomed, “Just you wait. I'll give you a punishment you'll never forget.” 

“Eep.” Ichthys entire body flinched and in a flash he bolted from the spot with Scorpio in tow. 

“Oh. What about the other games I had planned?” Though after what just happened you weren't even sure you wanted to play any more games. You were still embarrassed having all the gods see you cling to Scorpio and act so cowardly. 

(I guess that was my punishment) 

You wondered if it was some kind of divine punishment. Maybe the King had been watching the entire time and used Ichthys to punish you. Or maybe he just wasn't satisfied until you had done something equally embarrassing as you had the gods do.

(Nah. That couldn't be… could it?)


	7. The Gods And Their Tamagotchis

“Hehe. I can't wait to see how they react when I give them these.” You softly touch your bag; inside was twelve tamagotchis. You hurry your way to the gods house eager to give them their gifts. 

When you reach the mansion, Vega was the one who greeted you. She smiled kindly and welcomed you inside. Vega was quite happy to see you and excitedly brought you to the living room where several of the gods currently occupied. 

“Hello.” You smiled brightly as you greeted them. Only a handful of them happened to be at the mansion at this time. It was disappointing but that couldn't be helped; you had a feeling you wouldn't find all of them there anyway. 

“What brings you here?” Zyglavis asked, looking up from a document he had been reading. 

“Zig don't be so cold. Can't you be a little happier she came to visit?” Ichthys was the one to scold Zyglavis which did nothing but irritate the minister. 

“I brought a present for each one of you.” You say, smiling. Though your smile made you look like you were plotting something mischievous, like how Ichthys looks before pulling a prank. 

“A present? What could a goldfish bring that would please a god?” Leon said, perking up at the mention of “present”. It certainly caught his attention. 

All eyes were now on you. Their expressions full of curiosity. Ichthys and Dui were especially excited to see what you had for them; they were practically jumping around. 

Since only six gods were around at the time you only pulled out six of the devices. 

“I present you with a tamagotchi.” You held all six out in front of you, dangling them from their chains on your fingers. 

“Tama-whatchi?” Ichthys eyes grew wide as he stared at the little devices. 

“Tamagotchi.” You repeated yourself but made sure to emphasize how it was pronounced. 

All the gods were now staring at the little egg shaped devices. Leon, Scorpio and Zyglavis seemed to have gone speechless from you offering them some childs toy. 

“Come now. Don't like so disgusted.” You said, glancing at the three gods. “I got these for all of you to enjoy so please don't act like you hate them already.” You approached the gods and handed each of them a device. 

Leon was given a yellow one. Scorpio a red one and Zyglavis a black one. Dui got a green one while Ichthys got a light blue one. And lastly Huedhaut got a purple one. 

Leon, Scorpio and Zyglavis reluctantly accepted the small devices. Even they couldn't turn you down so coldly. 

“What does it do?” Scorpio asked, carefully inspecting the device in his hand. 

“Here. I'll show you.” You pulled out the small tag from the side and the device immediately sprung to life. 

“What the hell?!” Scorpio jumped nearly dropping the device. He wasn't expecting it to suddenly make a tune while he had it near his face. 

Scorpio glared at you for a moment and you smiled innocently like it wasn't on purpose. Though it really was; you couldn’t resist the opportunity to see what happened when he was looking at it so intently. You had to use all your willpower to keep yourself from laughing lest you get in trouble, though your mouth wouldn't stop twitching. 

All the other gods followed suit and pulled the small tags from their devices. 

“There's an...egg? On my screen?” Zyglavis said, his expression one of confusion. 

“That's right.” You smiled broadly. You started to explain what these devices really were. By the time you finished Leon, Scorpio and Zyglavis were even more horrified than before. 

“I'm not looking after some stupid pet.” Scorpio grumbled but he still kept holding the device. 

“Heh. A god has no time for something so mundane as this.” Leon said with a smirk, though he too was still holding tightly to his device. 

They seemed to love complaining and yet they couldn't hide their curiosity and the fact they were actually intrigued by these tamagotchis. 

“Huh.” Scorpio’s device suddenly started making sounds, “The eggs hatching.” Scorpio’s eyes were glued to the screen as he watched it hatch. You never thought you would see him so absorbed like this. 

All the other gods eggs hatched shortly after. 

“What the hell is this?” Scorpio looked at his newly hatched creature with disgust, “This blob is my pet?” He asked, looking up at you and back at his device. 

All the other gods looked equally confused. 

“Mine is a blob too.” Dui said. 

You started to quietly snicker at their reactions. “Yes, yes. These blobs are your pets. They are only babies so they will change as they grow. But for now you get to name them.” 

Relief washed over all their faces hearing they wouldn't stay as ugly blobs. But now they had to name them and this had all the gods deep in thought. 

“Bah. I can't come up with a name for some blob.” Scorpio suddenly started pressing something into his device. “Perfect.” He said, looking content. 

You felt a little uneasy about his reaction and decided to take a look at what he named it. “Hell.” Is what you read from his device. “Err. Scorpio… May I asked why you named it that?” 

Scorpio scoffed and looked at you with a twisted grin, “Because this thing is nothing but hell.” 

“Riight.” You thought it was best to just leave it at that. Scorpio seemed to be enjoying this a bit too much. And to think he was so reluctant at first. 

All the gods had finished naming their blobs. Curious you decided to check them all out. “Cherry. Prankster. Meatball… Ganache… Winnie…” You didn’t have the words to express your disbelief at all these names. Oh how glad you were they weren't naming real pets. 

“Winnie. Um. Hue? That's basically wine right?” You asked, looking at Huedhaut questionly. 

Huedhaut looked at you with a kind smile, “Yes. I thought I would be creative though so it didn't end up sounding dull.” 

You smile awkwardly at Huedhaut, “I see. Points for effort.” You quietly whispered to yourself as you softly laughed and backed away. 

“We have to take care of them now, right?” Dui asked, his eyes shining with excitement as he stared at his digital pet. 

You nodded. 

“I will make sure cherry has a wonderful life.” Dui happily says. 

“Oh. One more thing.” You mention that as they get older the pets will get a mate and have a baby. 

“Huh. You mean I will be a grandfather?” Ichthys asked, his mouth agape and his eyes wide. 

“G-Grandfather?” What was he talking about? He had you confused. Did he think he was his pets...father? 

“I better make sure I take care of my pet real well so I can see my grandchild then!” Ichthys boldly declares, looking a little too happy. 

“Err. Right. Take good care of them.” You laugh awkwardly. You wondered just what was going through Ichthys mind. Actually you wondered what all the gods might be thinking of the little pets they will be looking after. 

It was cute Ichthys thought he was a father but he better not get too attached or… “Oh gods. When it dies…” You had best prepare yourself for that now. When their pets die you were sure they would all be affected someway especially if they view them like Ichthys does. 

Finally it was time for you to go home. You told them if they needed anything to just come to you. And with that you bid them farewell. 

However, you soon regretted saying that as you were met with one god after another. 

“It won't stop crapping all over the place. Are these things full of crap or something?!” Scorpio came complaining that his pet was constantly pooping and it was getting frustrating. He couldn't even leave it for a few minutes without it being surrounded by poop. 

“Oh dear.” You weren't sure why that was happening. It was possible his device had a glitch but that would be too hard to explain to him. “I think it's just going through a rough patch right now. Maybe when it's a little older it will poop less.” And that was the best help you could give him. 

Scorpio looked at you strangely and back to his device, “What the hell? These things poop a lot when stressed? Do Humans poo-” 

“Scorpio. Don't finish that sentence.” You quickly cut him off, your eyebrows and mouth twitching. 

Scorpio finally left when this time Dui and Ichthys showed up. 

“You need to help me!” Ichthys came in fully panicking like he was going to pass out. 

“What is it?!” 

“Prankster is fat! He looks sickly and now I can't feed him anymore and he might starve!” Ichthys said, he spoke so fast you could only just make out what he said. 

“Ichthys… Did you keep feeding it?” 

Ichthys froze at your question, his eyes flitting all over the place, “Well… I just wanted it to be happy and food makes me happy.” He said, looking a little guilty. 

“Ichthys.” You sighed, shaking your head, “Prankster will die if you keep feeding it.” 

“Die?!” Ichthys was almost in tears, “You have got to save him now!” Ichthys begged you, his big, round teary eyes looked at you hopefully. 

“Look. This is what you have to do.” You explained to him how to help it lose weight and to be careful it doesn't get too thin either. 

“Thank you!” Ichthys thanked you over and over. You were still in disbelief. Ichthys really was acting like a concerned parent. 

You then looked to Dui asking if he had any problems and needed help. 

“Cherry is doing well. I only came to support Ichthys. Thank you for helping him.” Dui kindly thanked you and bowed. 

You were relieved at least he was taking care of his pet. 

“Now can I get some res-” The words weren't even out of your mouth before another god knocked on your window...two gods in fact. 

“What are you BOTH doing here?” You couldn’t hide the frustration in your voice. You didn’t think they would get this involved with their pets that they would come to you for every little thing. This really was shocking. 

“My pet is sick.” They both said in unison. “I asked her first.” Zyglavis and Leon glared at one another. They both didn't seem too pleased about the other being there. 

“Stop fighting. This is my house now behave!” You scolded the two gods with a deep, threatening tone. Both of them jumped at your voice and shut up, though they still didn't look happy. 

“If your pet is sick then you need to give it medicine.” You said, taking both of their devices. “Uh.” You were shocked to see just how sick they were. If they didn't get help immediately the pets would die. 

“How did you let them get so ill?” You asked. 

Both gods looked around awkwardly as if they didn't know what to say before finally speaking. It seems Zyglavis forgot to feed his and Leon never cleaned his. And so both got very sick. 

You shook your heads at them and again thought you were glad they didn't have real pets. You nursed their pets back to health and instructed them to take better care of them. Both gods looked disgruntled to have been scolded and lectured by you but nonetheless they actually thanked you and left. 

It seemed the gods grew to be attached to the tamagotchis way more then you were expecting. You couldn’t help but worry if you made a bad decision giving them as gifts. You hoped they would get bored of them eventually. Still it was awfully cute seeing them get so worried over them and actually doing their best to look after them. Thinking that it was worth it giving them just to see a different side of them. 

After Zyglavis and Leon left you received no further interruptions. It seemed Huedhaut was managing his fine on his own. Of course he was pretty smart so he should pick up on it quicker than the others. 

The next you heard was from Ichthys saying he became a grandfather already and how happy he was. Though it wouldn't be long before his pet died… The other gods also seemed to be pleased to have seen all their pets get mates and have kids. You were more surprised they all actually got that far. It was a miracle in of itself that none died. 

Though it turns out Huedhaut and Dui were helping the others so they all lived a long life. 

“Finally. I can rest now.” You didn’t think it would be such a whirlwind few days after gifting them the tamagotchis. You were curious to see how they would react with them but they totally exceeded any expectations you had. It was like they became a new fad between the gods. No doubt the others would also be wanting one of their own. You could only cringe at the thought of them all coming to you for help, too.   
___

Bonus

Just as you were lost in your thoughts you were suddenly swept from your room and brought to the heavens. Before you sat the King in all his glory. You wondered why you would be brought here so suddenly. Did the King perhaps plan to punish you for distracting the gods with such childish toys?! You couldn’t help but start to panic. 

“Do not worry. I have no plans to punish you.” The King called out to you, calming your fears.

“What does Your Highness need of me?” You asked, tilting your head. 

“Something most intriguing came to my attention and…” The King explained his fascination with these tamagotchis and wished for you to bring him one. He wanted you to give him a gift of his own. It seemed the King didn't want to be left out. 

“O-Oh. S-Sure.” You softly nodded and bowed. Just what did you start? Now even the King of the heavens wants his own tamagotchi. This can't be good. At this rate something bad will happen and… you can just see it now, tamagotchis will become a sin of their own and be banned after being called a greater evil as they took over the heavens.


	8. The Gods And Their Tamagotchis Sequel

Arriving at the god's house you noticed something was amiss. By now Ichthys would have been bounding towards you with a beaming smile but the foyer was deserted; there was not a god to be seen. Curious, you head for the living room but as you got near the sounds of someone sobbing caught your ear. Carefully peaking in the room you saw Ichthys hunched over with Dui besides him rubbing his back. 

“Huh?” Your eyes widened. You wondered what had Ichthys in such a state. You rushed to the sofa where the pair sat and saw how grief-stricken Ichthys looked. “Ichthys? What happened?!” You were very concerned something bad might have happened but then you caught sight of the object in his hand. “Oh, no.” 

“Hello, ___.” Dui looked at you, greeting you with a tiny smile before looking back at Ichthys with concern. “It will be all right.” Dui tried his hardest to comfort the distressed god but Ichthys wouldn't calm down. 

“Did something happen to Cherry? ...Wait. That's Dui's. I mean Prankster?” As soon as you said “Prankster” Ichthys sobbing got even louder. 

With red, puffy eyes Ichthys looked up at you, “Prankster… He...He...died!!!” Ichthys said in strained voice. His teary eyes returned to his tamagotchi. 

“I thought so…” You let out a long sigh, “Ichthys… I know it's hard to hear but the pets in these tamagotchis do die. It's a part of life.” You do your best to explain to the grieving god but Ichthys didn't look any better. 

“But...It was my very first pet. He was my child...and...and I let him die!” Ichthys wailed uncontrollably. Dui looked exasperated seeing how Ichthys was acting. 

You start to regret giving a tamagotchi after seeing how attached he got. “I understand… But didn't it have a baby? Prankster should have left you his child to watch over.” 

Ichthys went silent for a moment and looked at you, he looked like he was about to breakdown again at any moment. “Prankster jr… My grandbaby… H-He...died too!” Ichthys finished and sobbed in his hands. 

Dui laughs awkwardly and begins to explain for him, “Ichthys was so distraught over having Prankster die that he let his baby die too. When that happened… Well you can see for yourself.” 

You shake your head as you hold it in your hand, “What have I done? Dui.” You looked at Dui, “How's Cherry?” You hoped at least he wouldn't become a complete mess if something happened to his. 

“Cherry went off with her mate. Now I am looking after their baby, pie.” Dui explained with a smile while you nearly choked when you heard what he called the baby. 

“Cherry pie… Figures.” You mumble, rolling your eyes while suppressing the need to laugh. 

“It's no fair. Dui's family got to be happy while mine...died…!” That seemed to be a real sore point for Ichthys. He sure seemed to be taking it personally. 

“Dui please take care of Ichthys.” Dui nodded with a smile, “Of course.” You looked at Ichthys tamagotchi and thought it'd be best if you took it with you, “Ichthys. I'll take your tamagotchi and…” 

“No.” Ichthys vigorously shook his head and tightened his grip on the device, “I will keep it in my room so I will never forget about it.” 

You were surprised to see his reaction, “Very well.” You weren't sure what else you could say at this point and didn't want to say anything that might upset him further and so you left the two gods and went elsewhere. 

Wondering how the other gods might be faring with their devices you headed to look for them. 

Walking through one of the hallways you came across Scorpio and Zyglavis talking. Both turned towards you when they saw you coming. 

“Hello.” You greeted them with a smile while both simply frowned. Just keep smiling you thought, they were scary and if you showed any sign of weakness they might attack. Of course, they weren't monsters so that thinking may be a little ridiculous… 

“You.” Scorpio pointed a sharp gaze at you. “Hell died.” 

“What?” Your face dropped in disbelief. “I don't know…” 

“I'm talking about this damn pet.” Scorpio thrust the tamagotchi in your face. “Oooh. That “hell”. You did name it that, didn't you.” You laughed nervously. 

Scorpio looked irritated, clicking his tongue, “It never found a mate and just died. What kind of crap is this?!” 

“You must not have taken care of it well.” You replied and Scorpio shot you a dirty look making you flinch. “Don't be stupid. It died of old age didn't it? It only got old because I obviously took care of it.” 

“That's true but…” You bit your tongue. What could you say to the riled up god? Nothing you said would get through to him. “I guess your pet just wanted to remain single.” You smile and shrug your shoulders. You hoped he would at least believe that. 

“Hmph. It must have known having a mate was too much trouble. Not like I wanted to see its child or anything.” Scorpio scoffed but you could see he really did in fact want to see his pet have a baby. How cute, you thought. 

You looked at Zyglavis who had been quiet this whole time and wondered if he had something to say about his pet. “Zyglavis? Is Ganache okay?” 

Zyglavis frowned, “Mine also died without finding a mate.” He looked incredibly displeased. “I was just saying to Scorpio the devices must be broken. Out of all the gods who received one only ours died single.” 

“They must have sensed how grumpy the owners are…” 

“What did you say?” Zyglavis narrowed his eyes as he shot you a dirty look. 

“N-Nothing. Nothing at all.” You quickly shook your head and waved your hands. “Sorry to hear your pets died single but at least they lived a full life.” 

Zyglavis and Scorpio both glanced at each other, “Least we have it better than that prankster.” Scorpio said. “Indeed.” Zyglavis responded. 

What have you done? The gods really are waaay too attached to these devices… So far only Dui has had no trouble. Though Dui didn't tell you how he teared up when Cherry left him. 

Now there was only Leon and Huedhaut to find. You hear from Vega that Leon was currently in his room and so that's where you head. 

“Leon? May I come in?” The door suddenly opened in front of you. You were greeted by Huedhaut. “Hello, ___. Come in.” Huedhaut headed towards Leon's bed where Leon was currently sitting. 

“Er. So, what's going on?” You asked, looking at the two gods who were now sitting besides one another. You saw the tamagotchis in their hands. 

“Winnie and Meatball had babies.” Huedhaut explained. “I learnt we could connect them together and our pets became friends and eventually lovers. Now we have a family together.” 

“Wow. I see.” You never thought the gods would have discovered that feature but this was Huedhaut after all. So Huedhaut and Leon's pets had babies together… “So does that make you family now?” You asked, smiling mischievously. 

Both Leon and Huedhaut jumped, “Don't be ridiculous.” Leon scoffed, “The pets are family not us.” He glared and you just smiled innocently. 

“So then you both still have Meatball and Winnie?” You ask and both gods nod. “They still interact which each other and do things as a family.” Huedhaut responded. 

You felt a sense of relief. Three out of three wasn't so bad. Still, you felt sorry for Ichthys since he seemed to be the most attached of all the gods… 

“What did you both name the babies?” You anxiously awaited to hear the replies. You worried what crazy names they may have come up with now. 

“I called mine Aqua.” Huedhaut said. That wasn't so bad you thought, it was actually pretty nice and very fitting for Huedhaut. Leon smirked and began to speak, “Spaghetti.” He said with a look of arrogance like he knew that would get on your nerves. 

You stepped back upon hearing Leon's baby name. Spaghetti? First it was Meatball and now Spaghetti? You wondered if they were really gods or comedians with such awful names. Not something you would say aloud, though. 

“Well, it looks like everything is fine here. I hope you two enjoy a happy family life together. No fighting now. Toodles.” You quickly say with a cheeky grin and bolt from the room before they could respond.  

“Whew. That was tiring.” You finally finished checking in on everyone and head home. You had originally came just to hang out with the gods but it turned into checking on all the gods and how they were handling their tamagotchis. For being divine beings they really got caught up in such simple toys. You smiled remembering everything that had happened over the course since they got them. They really were adorable. The gods were like little kids and it amused you greatly.


	9. My One And Only Goddess

“I can't wait for tomorrow,” You said with a smile. “It's been so long since we had a chance to spend time together.” 

“You speak as if we aren't spending time together right now.” Zyglavis replied, a teasing smirk playing on his lips. 

“You know what I mean.” You immediately frown and look away as you begin to pout. “Oh.” You jumped at the sudden warm sensation and the touch of something soft on your temple. 

Zyglavis had just been at his desk working on some documents moments ago and now he was right at your side. You didn’t even see or hear him move; he really was like a shadow. 

“I too look forward to tomorrow. Seeing you enjoying yourself always brings me the greatest joy.” Zyglavis said, his arms wrapped around you and his lips right near your ear. There was a gentle smile on his face that made your heart flutter. 

He was always so thoughtful and considerate of your feelings even if he could be a bit stubborn and rigid at times. 

“Just being with you makes me the happiest.” You replied with a kind smile of your own. Zyglavis flinches slightly and a small blush paints his cheeks, “You say the cutest things. Do you know what that does to a man?” Zyglavis looked like he trouble holding in his emotions. 

“Right. I forgot. Girlfriends saying adorable things to their boyfriends makes them lose control.” You said nonchalantly with a mischievous grin. Zyglavis blinked a few times in apparent surprise from your remark, “Someone has sure gotten bold. You went from cute to feisty in record time.” The mood from moments earlier vanished without a trace as Zyglavis was now reeling in astonishment from your unexpected statement. 

“Pfft. That really caught you off guard.” You burst out with laughter seeing Zyglavis looking so  confused. He was always usually so cool and calm that it felt good to be the one to rile him up for once. 

“So that's how you want to play. So be it.” The laughter left your lips when Zyglavis forcefully grabbed your wrist, your eyes were now open wide, focused right on him. “Remember who you are dealing with.” Zyglavis suddenly pushed you back on his bed before climbing on top and pinning you there. “I think someone is in need of a good punishment.” He said in a husky tone, a seductive smile playing on his lips. 

Though he seemed to be annoyed on the surface Zyglavis was treating you with the utmost care; like you were something fragile, something precious to him. His every touch, his every word, you could feel the overflowing love he had for you. 

“...Zyglavis. I love you.” You whisper as you touch his cheek, smiling affectionately. 

Zyglavis stopped for a moment and he broke out into a kind smile himself, “I really can't win with you. Even when I try to take the lead it seems you are pulling the strings all along.” Zyglavis quietly chuckled. Slowly, he leans down as he places a hand on your head and gently plays with your hair, “I love you, too…” He softly whispers. 

That was the last thing you heard before he sealed your lips with a kiss. Zyglavis had stopped working to take a moment to spend with you. You knew he should concentrate on finishing but you also didn't want this moment to end. You knew it was selfish but you just loved him that much that your heart won over any sense of reason. 

Just this once would be okay, right? You thought that but you knew it would never be ‘just once’ you were fooling yourself even thinking such a thing. After all, this wasn't even the first time it happened… 

The next day.

You couldn’t stop smiling as excitement bubbled within you. You were finally going on your date with your boyfriend. It felt like forever since your last but it made the waiting all the more worth it and the day all the more special. 

“I hope Zyglavis likes my new dress.” You carefully look at yourself in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect. You had bought a sleevless, knee high dress. It was a dark black but under sunlight it would sparkle like a night sky. It immediately caught your eye at the store. 

“Good. Looks like I'm all set.” With your hair nicely done up in a ponytail and your jewelry on, all that was left was for Zyglavis to come pick you up. 

You eagerly waited for him to arrive. Of course it was still an hour before that time. Due to your excitement you kind of jumped the gun and got ready three hours early. You couldn’t help it. You wanted to make sure everything went perfectly and the last thing you wanted was him to arrive while you were still getting ready. 

“And I didn't want him to make a remark about me and sound like my mother.” Zyglavis really was a by-the-book kinda guy. Everything had to be perfect. But that was just another of his traits you found endearing. 

“Huh?” You heard a sound by your balcony. “Zyglavis always uses the door so wh- Ah!” The balcony window was suddenly thrust opened and an unfamiliar man stepped inside. “Who are you?! How did you get on my balcony?” You stood defensively as you questioned the man, glaring at him. 

The man completely ignored your questions and began to speak, “So you are the ex-goddess Zyglavis adores so much.” A terrifying grin spread across his face. 

“Wait.” You just realized something wasn't right. Fear welled up inside you. The man slowly came closer and closer. “S-Stay back.” Of course he wouldn't listen. The bad guys never do. You knew that but if this man was a god how would you even escape? 

(Think. Think. What am I to do? If I ran he would still catch me.) But what other choice did you have. 

“Don't even think about running. A human like you could never escape me.” The man's cold voice filled your otherwise quiet apartment. It sent a chill through your spine. 

Your eyes darted around, looking for anything that could help you as you slowly backed away. It was as if he was toying with you, giving you a chance to think you can escape but still catch you nonetheless. 

“What do you want with me?” You asked sternly. But again he wouldn't answer. 

“I know this will probably be futile but… Here I go. Take that!” You suddenly chucked a nearby chair at his feet before grabbing a cup of coffee you had prepared as you waited and throwing that at him. Though he dodged both you used this time to make your getaway. You raced out of your apartment and headed for the stairs. You had made it outside of the building and though couldn't see the man behind you you knew you were still in danger. 

(Where is he? I-I don't have time to think about that. I need to keep running!) While running you started to shout Zyglavis’s name but then… “Ah…!” You had been struck by some invisible force and fell to the ground. 

You could hear the sound of chuckling come closer and the now familiar voice echoed in your ears. “What a stupid human. Thanks for the entertainment but I'm afraid it ends here. I will be taking you now.” With that the man lifted you in his arms, you were completely paralyzed and unable to move. 

(Zyglavis… Sorry. Looks like our date will have to be cancelled.) You didn’t know what laid ahead of you. Would you live or die? You just didn't know. You only hoped that the gods would come save you. More than anything you didn’t want your future with Zyglavis robbed from you nor did you want to leave him and break his heart. The thought of hurting him and leaving him behind scared you.

Zyglavis arrived at your apartment building sometime later. As soon as he got there he knew something wasn't right. He couldn’t sense your presence anywhere within the building. Zyglavis hurried to your apartment and just as he feared- your door was wide open and signs of a struggle was present within. 

“___?! Who did this?” Zyglavis was hot with anger at the thought of you being kidnapped. The usually calm and level headed god was nowhere to be seen. Thankfully, he calmed down after a few moments as being so angry would only make things worse. He needed to think clearly, now more than ever. 

Zyglavis wasted no time to alert the other gods to what happened. 

“Kidnapped?”

“We have to save her.” Dui and Ichthys looked shocked to hear you had been kidnapped and were eager to help right away. 

Zyglavis was unable to sense your presence from so far away and didn't have time to go mindlessly searching while you were in danger. He needed all the help he could get. The old Zyglavis probably would have tried to solve matters by himself without going to the other gods and asking for help but after meeting you he had changed. This was your life in danger, he could waste no time in getting you back and into the safety of his warm embrace. 

“Don't worry. We will find her.” Karno said with a kind smiling trying to reassure Zyglavis. “Of course. I won't rest until she is.” Zyglavis replied with a firm nod. 

The gods immediately jumped into action but nightfall came and they made no progress. Even the reflecting pool couldn't reveal your location. And then the King had summoned them to the heavens. 

“It's no human who kidnapped her.” The King declared and the gods all flinched with surprise. “You mean a god has kidnapped her?” Zyglavis was now even more worried than before. A god had kidnapped his beloved, there was no way he could stay calm. “Where is she?!” 

“Zig. Calm down.” Scorpio was the one to lightly scold his superior. Zyglavis realizing how he was acting immediately took a step back and hung his head, looking anguished. It wasn't easy for Scorpio to see Zyglavis in such a state, after all, he was usually so stoic. 

The King, however, simply smiled. He too was worried about your wellbeing and was touched by Zyglavis’s love for you. “Use this.” The King's hand shone and a little compass appeared. 

“What's this?” Zyglavis asked as he took the compass, “It looks like just an ordinary compass.” 

The King chuckled, as mysterious as ever. “This will guide you to what you hold most dear in your heart. If you truly love her then it will show you the way.” Zyglavis eyes widened, “I must not waste time. I need to go find her now.” Zyglavis bowed in thanks and hurried back to Earth. The King smiled as he watched him go. 

Holding the compass firmly in his hand Zyglavis vowed to find you. He couldn't, no, he wouldn't let any harm come to you. Whatever god that had kidnapped you would pay. That he was certain of. 

“Zig. We will come with you.” Scorpio stopped Zyglavis before he could get away, Dui and Ichthys stood beside him both looking determined to help. 

“No. I will handle this on my own. I will save her.” It may have been viewed as being stubborn or plain reckless but as soon as Zyglavis found a glimmer of hope to finding you he now wanted to do the rest on his own. A fool in love is what Scorpio would say. 

Zyglavis set to the skies with the compass in hand. It was now dark outside but the sky shone brilliantly, lit up with thousands of stars. 

With determination and hope, Zyglavis looked at the compass. It looked like it was pointing to the west. Zyglavis wasted no time in following its guidance. It wasn't long before he came to a dark cave. 

“This has to be it.” Zyglavis made sure to mask his presence so he wouldn't be found. He would blend in with the shadows and sneak in like a thief in the night. “That compass really worked.” Zyglavis was relieved. His love for you was indeed strong and pure. The King may have been testing his love for you and how happy he was to have passed. 

Zyglavis continued his way down the cave and just as he thought. There was a room in the cave and light was visible from within. Zyglavis carefully approached the door and from within he could hear voices. 

“Ahahaha. That no good minister must be besides himself right now knowing his precious human is missing.” The god cackled in delight. He must have some grudge against Zyglavis… That would make sense for him kidnapping you. He wants Zyglavis to suffer. 

“What do you have to gain by hurting him?” You spat in disgust. The god stopped grinning and shot you a dirty look, “That minister is a fool. Loving a human? Bah. He changed after meeting you. I'm doing him a favor by removing you from his life.” The god was absolutely terrifying, you couldn’t contain your trembling but even so you refused to show fear in the face of this man. 

“You have no right to say that. Zyglavis came to know the joy of loving another. Something you clearly lack.” 

“What did you say?” The man marched right up to the seat you had been tied down to and grabbed your shoulders. You were no longer paralyzed, thankfully that had worn off. “How dare you speak to me like that. You worthless human.” He violently shook you. 

“Ahh! Do what you want but Zyglavis will save me! I know he will. ...He has to…” You remained strong despite his violent treatment. You placed your trust in Zyglavis. You knew he would come. At least you hoped with all your heart he would. 

“Pfft. Hahaha!” The god burst out with laughter seeing you in such denial, “Just accept your life is forfeit. Your oh so beloved will never find you here. I've masked our location. It's impossible.” 

You gasped as your heart sunk. “No… I-I still won't give up. I know he will save me. I believe in him.” You still desperately fought back. You weren't going to lose hope. You knew that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted you to suffer just as much. 

“If you kill me you will be exiled from heaven. So why do this?” You tried to reason with him as pointless as that may be. 

The gods expression turned serious, “Being exiled is worth it to see you and that minister suffer. Why should he get to be happy while I am miserable!?” This man definitely had some kind of grudge. 

The god seemed to lose it and flew into a rage. “I think it's time we end this game. I've grown tired.” Just as the god moved to kill you the door slammed open. 

“I won't let you lay another finger on her!” 

“What?! How?” The god was left speechless by Zyglavis sudden entrance. 

“You underestimated me and my love for her.” Zyglavis spoke boldly as he declared his love for you. His body was overflowing with power and his true form awakened. 

“No. This was going perfectly. How did you find me?!” The god was clearly unstable as he went into a rage and tried to attack Zyglavis. However, Zyglavis cleanly deflected and avoided all his attacks. 

The god knowing he had no chance against Zyglavis power made one last ditch effort to take you down before he was stopped. 

“___!” Zyglavis shouted your name and before the god could even touch you Zyglavis’s body shone brightly and the god had frozen in his tracks. In a flash Zyglavis incapacitated him and knocked him unconscious. Though he would rather kill him for threatening your life Zyglavis knew it was the King who would be the one to judge him and he didn't want the death of another god on his hands. 

“Zyglavis!” You called out to him. Zyglavis quickly came to your side and untied you. He wasted no time in pulling you from the seat and into his arms. “Thank the gods I found you. I was so worried.” Zyglavis nestled his face in your hair as he ran his hands over your back. You could feel he was slightly trembling. Zyglavis was so relieved to have found you that all his emotions began to overwhelm him. 

“I knew you would come.” 

Zyglavis leant back to look at your eyes, “I know it probably isn't appropriate to feel this way at a time like this but… I was so happy to hear you say you believed in me. Thank you for trusting in me.” Zyglavis said with a kind smile as he rested his forehead against yours. “I'll always believe in you.” You said returning the smile before you started to shake and fell against his chest. 

“___?!” 

“Oops. Seems like all my fear caught up with me. Ahah. I can't seem to stand. My legs are like jelly.” Though you were laughing on the inside you were scared at how close you came to being torn apart from the man who loved you so dearly. The way he smiled at you, how happy he was to see you, how determined he was to save you, you were moments away from shattering him forever. 

(I always want...to protect his smile.) The smile he only showed you. The kindness only you felt. Everything about him. You wanted to treasure it forever. 

“I'll take you back to your apartment now and then I'll take him to the heavens.” Zyglavis said as he lifted you in his arms but then a bright light enveloped the gods body and he vanished.

“What?” You gasped. “Where did he go.” 

Zyglavis already guessed what happened. “The King must have taken him.” The gods presence could immediately be located once he was knocked unconscious. 

Zyglavis took you back to your apartment and gently lowered you on your bed. 

You couldn’t help but sigh as you thought over the days events. 

“What's the matter?” Zyglavis asked with concern. 

“Our date was ruined. I even bought this dress for today but now it's a mess…” You started to sulk. 

Zyglavis smiled kindly, “You really do say the most adorable things.” 

“What?” Your head snapped up in surprise. 

“You bought a dress just for me. It's a shame we never got to enjoy our date but there's always another day.” Zyglavis sat on the bed besides you, “The most important thing is you are safe. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you.” Zyglavis sincere words warmed your heart. 

“You may have gone on a rampage and destroyed the heavens and earth.” You joked but Zyglavis didn’t laugh. “Zyglavis?” 

“I don't know.” 

“What?”

“I don't know what I may have done and that frightens me at times. I worry that my love for you might make me do something reckless in the future but I can't let that affect me. I promise to do everything in my power to always keep you safe.” Zyglavis said with conviction, placing a hand on your cheek as he looked at you, “You will always be my one and only goddess. The goddess of my heart.” Zyglavis finished by sealing your lips with a kiss, “By the way, your dress is beautiful.” He mumbled through the kiss. Though you couldn't reply as he kept your mouth sealed shut. 

Even though your dress was torn and a mess he still complimented it. Your love for him soared. This man made you so happy. No matter what you never wanted to be separated from him. Just as you were his goddess he was your prince. 

Instead of going to the heavens to meet with the King, Zyglavis remained by your side that night to watch over you and see to it you were calm after such a terrifying ordeal. 

Later, Zyglavis met with the King and receives news the god would be exiled to earth and stripped of everything. He would have his memories erased and live his life out as a human. 

Not only that. Zyglavis also learnt another secret about the compass. For it to work not only did the owner but the one he was looking for had to love each other equally in kind. Zyglavis knew now more than ever his love was not one to be feared. You both loved each other from the bottom of your hearts and that was something to be treasured for eternity.


	10. Rivalry

You don't know how it came to this; you still have trouble believing it. Somewhere along the way you had become involved in serious competition with Zyglavis. One day you had challenged him to a simple game of chess; for fun of course. You had already challenged most of the other gods; some you won others you lost. Then it was Zyglavis’ turn. At first he declined saying he didn't have the time for silly games. 

However, you didn't back down and he gave in and agreed to play one match. Zyglavis bragged that no way a god could lose to a human. You were determined to prove him wrong; he shouldn't underestimate you just because you were human. And you did exactly what you set out to do. Zyglavis was defeated. He claimed you just got lucky and wanted a rematch only to lose again.

Ever since then the two of you have been back and forth, challenging one another to various games. Be it cards, chess or other games that require skill. You didn’t know Zyglavis could be so competitive. It had been over a month since you first beat him at chess and to this day he still hadn't won a single game. It was driving Zyglavis mad.  

“This is maddening.” Zyglavis grumbled after losing, “What sort of sorcery is this? Did the King grant you some kind of superpower?” 

“Pfft. Superpower? Don't be ridiculous. Just accept that humans are smarter than you think.” You said, grinning as you cleared the chess board. “You definitely are a worthy opponent. I enjoy our matches.” Though you leave out the fact Huedhaut utterly destroyed you when you faced him. Of course he wasn't known as the wisest god for nothing. 

“I have been alive for a far greater time and thus it should only be natural I'd be more knowledgeable and yet you defy all odds and keep on beating me.” Zyglavis said, his eyebrows twitched as he clenched his jaw, feeling frustrated. 

You looked at Zyglavis and thought how he was acting was rather cute. Not something you'd say aloud, though. 

“Come on. Stop pouting.” You poke Zyglavis on the cheek, giggling.

“I am not pouting. And don't make fun of me.” Zyglavis turns away to avoid eye contact, still obviously pouting. “Let's play a different game.” Zyglavis immediately cringes as those words left his mouth, “I can't believe I, of all gods, have been reduced to playing games like this…” He said softly so you wouldn't hear. 

“Okay. What should we play?” 

“We've been playing games familiar on Earth this whole time…” Zyglavis thought about it and decided it was time to try something different, “I think it's time we play a game that is popular in the heavens.” 

“Hmm?” You cocked your head, curious to see what it was he was talking about. 

“Let's play this.” Zyglavis snapped his fingers and a game you never saw before appeared before you on the table. “Don't worry. I will teach you how it works before we play.” 

Zyglavis carefully instructed you how the game worked. There was many different pieces and the board looked sort of like a battlefield. It seemed in this game your pieces waged war against one another and you had to think of ways to beat your opponent. 

“This is different from anything I have ever played but I am up for the challenge.” You said, smiling, eager to start. You were prepared to show up Zyglavis even on a board game from heaven. “Ready to lose?” You said, throwing a cheeky grin in his direction. 

“Don't think this one will be so easy.” Zyglavis replied, throwing a confident grin back at you. 

“Hey. Let's change things up.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Let's make a bet. Like I get something if I win and vice versa. Sound good?” 

“Heh. I can't wait to wipe that smug grin off your face. I accept your challenge. Your winning streak ends now.” Zyglavis said boldly, carefully setting up the board. “And what are you planning on asking for if you win? Don't think you can just win a free wish.” 

“Nah. I don't want a wish.” You said, shaking your head. Zyglavis was actually a little surprised. “I heard from one of the other gods you are actually quite ticklish in certain areas.” 

“Who told you that?! I most certainly am not.” Zyglavis exclaimed in a hurry, his eyes wide. 

You laughed at his response and continued, “Well I want to test it for myself. Let's just say...I'm quite the curious human. If I win I want to be able to tickle you as much as I like.” 

“Th-That is such an absurd request. I'd rather grant you some stupid wish then allow that.” Zyglavis said, he could hardly stay still as he broke out into a cold sweat. “I can't have her touching me all over. The very thought…!” Zyglavis mumbled to himself looking deeply troubled and slightly red. 

“Is something wrong?”

“Certainly not!” Zyglavis quickly responded rather loudly, “I'll just have to win this game to avoid any unnecessary touch- er, I mean tickling.” 

“Hehe. I look forward to the challenge.” You smiled catching Zyglavis off guard and making his heart jump. “Zyglavis? You sure are spacing out a lot all of a sudden. Maybe trying to tickle you isn't such a good idea. I didn’t think it would be so traumatic.” You said, looking concerned as you watched Zyglavis. 

“Anyway. If you do somehow beat me what do you want?” 

“What do I want?” Zyglavis thought about it for a moment but kept quiet, “I'm afraid you will have to wait and see.” He said, smiling in such a way that only further fueled your curiosity. 

“Aww. No fair! You are such a meanie.” You said, pouting. 

“How cute.” Zyglavis said under his breath. Your reactions really were adorable he thought. 

And finally the game was under way. At about halfway into the game it looked like it could still go either way. 

“This is much harder than I was expecting. Ugh. My head hurts.” You said, heaving out a big tired sigh. This match was going on far longer than any of the games you played in the past. “I don't think I'll want to play this one again.” You whined but nonetheless kept trying your best to win. 

“You could just admit defeat and it'll all be over.” 

“Never. I can't lose my chance at trying to tickle you. I have to win!” 

“W-Well I won't let you.” Zyglavis responded, being reminded about the tickling immediately made him feel uncomfortable and only urged him on even more to beat you. 

“Whaaaat? I lost…” You couldn’t believe it. You actually lost. “Nooo…” You sank back in your chair in defeat. Now you had no chance at tickling Zyglavis. “But...But… I wanted to try tickling you. Now I'll never know if you really are ticklish.” You sighed long and hard, struggling to accept your defeat. 

“That's for the best. I didn’t need you touching- I-I mean tickling me all over.” Zyglavis inwardly scolded himself for mixing that up. He hoped you were too busy mulling over your defeat to notice. 

“It was a good match. I have no choice but to accept the outcome.” You said. You still felt disappointed but were now smiling a little. “By the way, what did you bet for? You said you would tell me if you won.” 

“That's right.” Zyglavis smiled knowingly and stood from his seat. 

“Um. What are you doing?” You felt a little uneasy about how he was acting. Maybe he was going to try tickling you, you thought.

Zyglavis didn’t respond. Instead he slowly came closer to you. Feeling nervous you backed away in your chair. However, you had no time to react as Zyglavis suddenly grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you from the chair and into his arms. Before you could even gather your thoughts you noticed something soft and warm touching your lips. Zyglavis was kissing you. You were in disbelief. You were actually kissing. It wasn't a deep kiss but a soft and gentle one. 

It only lasted a short while before Zyglavis pulled away leaving you breathless and in shock. 

“Y-Y-You kissed me.” 

“That's right. I've been wanting to for a long time. Except I could never beat you.” Zyglavis spoke calmly and to the point. 

“What? Wait..” You quickly realized something and it astounded you. 

“I can see you already understand what I mean.”

You still couldn't believe this was happening. You felt so nervous and hot but also happy. And to think you were upset mere moments ago that you lost. If you realized this sooner you would have let him win a long time ago. This beat tickling him any day...Though you still wanted to test it out. Maybe in the future! You thought.  

“It would seem I have fallen for you. I still don't believe it myself but I love you, ___. We have spent so much time together engaging in such heated battles for victory and in doing so I really got to know you and really started to enjoy our time together.” 

“You feel the same way I do… I also have enjoyed our time together. I looked forward to our matches and I never wanted to lose incase you stopped participating in them…” You said. Your body was swirling with so many emotions. You thought you might cry happy tears at knowing Zyglavis felt the same way. “I never wanted our time together to end but I thought because I was a human I wasn't allowed to say how I felt and thus I kept my feelings bottled up and hoped that the time we did spend together would be enough. I wanted to feel this happiness I got from being with you forever.” 

“___.” Zyglavis was shocked to hear your feelings so clearly. Though he had grown to love you he was astonished to know how deeply you felt about him. “I don't know If I should call you crazy or plain oblivious. I don't exactly have the attractive qualities that draws people to me and yet you stated your love for me so profoundly.” Zyglavis said, smirking but even he couldn't hide how happy he was. 

“Even at a time like this you have to tease me.” You throw Zyglavis a look and sigh, “For one thing there is plenty of things I find attractive about you and many things I love.” 

This time Zyglavis was left speechless by your comeback. 

“Hehe. Cat got your tongue?” You bopped Zyglavis on the nose and giggled. 

“You really are full of surprises. Only you could make someone like me fall in love.” Zyglavis grabbed you by the waist and pulled you back in his arms. “I know this may be a forbidden relationship and being known as the god who upholds justice, I will be committing a grave sin. But no matter what I won't let you go.” Zyglavis said, declaring his love for you. He softly kisses you on the forehead as he continued, “Will you do me the honor of becoming mine? I want to be the one to treasure you for eternity and to be the only man in your heart.” 

“Zyglavis.” Your eyes shook before his, “Yes.” You nod, tears slowly forming, “I want to be with you. Forever and always.” 

“Thank you. I promise to take care of you. Even if we have to face the universe to be together, then face it we will. Because I promise I will never let you go.” Zyglavis said. Carefully he wipes the tears from the sides of your eyes before cupping your cheek and leaning in to kiss you once more. The kiss this time was much deeper than the first and with it overflowed his love and promises for a future together.


	11. Pregnant- Zyglavis

You weren't sure when it began, you had been suffering from hot flushes and loss of appetite for several days now, at least. You thought maybe you had been pushing yourself too hard at work and now your body was exhausted as a result. And yet you weren't getting any better even when you rested. 

Now you were on a date with Zyglavis when you were hit by one of these annoying hot flushes; you had felt fine just that morning and thought you may finally be getting better, but oh how wrong you were. You didn’t want to ruin your date but you were struggling to stay at his pace. 

You absentmindedly squeezed Zyglavis hand which he immediately picked up on and stopped walking when he noticed you were looking a little pale, “Hmm. Is something wrong?” His tone was full of concern as he placed a hand on your forehead. “You appear to be running a mild temperature.” 

“It's nothing.” You quickly dismissed his concern with a smile and jump up and down in an attempt to show you were okay, however, Zyglavis only frowned, “You can't fool me. I noticed you have barely been keeping up with me. I thought you may be tired so I went a little slower but I was mistaken.” Zyglavis said, giving you a sharp look for trying to hide how you felt from him, “You should have told me sooner how you felt. I wouldn't have dragged you around all this time.” He sighed. 

The two of you had come to a fair. You had been looking forward to this date for a long time. It was adorable how Zyglavis wanted to check out all the stalls and curiously asked you what different things were that were foreign to him; you got great joy from watching him and being by his side. Even when he pretended to not really care about something you'd find him curiously eyeing off the particular item until the stall was out of sight. Zyglavis was like a child in a candy store at the fair.   
“Sorry… I didn't want to ruin our date. I was having so much fun I didn't want it to end.” You honestly say how you feel, smiling bitterly. Zyglavis eyes narrow affectionately as he places a hand on your cheek, “I understand. I feel the same way but for now we best get you home so you can rest.” He smiles warmly and leads you to a place away from prying eyes. There he snaps his fingers and in an instant you are back in your apartment. 

“Go get some rest.” Zyglavis said, looking at your bed.  “Yeah.” You nod, smiling. “Thanks.” Zyglavis helps you get into bed and tucks you in, “No need to thank me. I'm only doing what is best for you. Now get some sleep. Sweet dreams.” He softly whispers as he leans down placing a gentle kiss on your forehead, “I'll be here if you need anything.” 

You smile and close your eyes. You slowly fall asleep under the watchful eye of your beloved; as you fall asleep you decide you would go pay the doctor's office a visit. 

The next day. You headed straight to the doctor's office that morning. You told the doctor your symptoms and went through several tests. A couple hours later you were finally going to hear the results of your tests. 

“So? What do I have?” You anxiously waited with baited breath. The way the male doctor looked at you made you a little nervous. You started thinking what if it was something bad, how would Zyglavis feel? He'd be devastated if you died. 

The doctor who had been looking at you seriously suddenly broke out into a smile, “A baby.” 

“Oh no. How long do I ha… Wait? What?!” 

The doctor started to snicker from your reaction, “You are pregnant, miss.” 

You were left breathless. Your words caught in your throat, “Pre...gna...nt?” You grew lightheaded, you thought you may pass out. Having learnt the reason behind your ongoing sickness was shocking. Never did you think you may be pregnant. 

You quickly left the office and headed home. You wondered how you'd break the news to him. Zyglavis was a god and a minister to boot. You were only a human… Was having a god's baby even allowed? You were sure you were breaking some rule but all you wanted was to live a happy life with Zyglavis. Sure, you knew it would come with challenges and if this happens to be one of them, then so be it. Even if the heavens turned against you there was no way you would give up on having this baby. You only hoped Zyglavis felt the same way… 

“What if he doesn't want a child? ...I've never asked him if he wanted kids. If he doesn't want this baby I don't know what I'll do…” With worried eyes you rub your belly as you sit on your bed, all alone. One thing was certain, you were going to have this baby no matter what. You could never destroy something you and Zyglavis created, together. 

With your mind made up you headed to the gods house. As soon as you arrived you headed to Zyglavis’ room after learning his location. You were relieved he was in his room. You didn’t want the other gods around when you delivered the news. 

“Zyglavis. It's me.” 

“Come in.” 

You slowly opened the door. Your eyes fell upon Zyglavis by the reflecting pool. He was delivering punishments to wicked people but stopped when you arrived at his door. 

“How are you feeling?” Zyglavis stood up, his eyes now fixed on you as he came closer. 

You watched Zyglavis as he walked towards you. Your breathing started to grow heavy as your heart beat rapidly. This was it. The moment of truth was upon you. It was terrifying. But you couldn’t run and hide, you couldn’t back down now. So you steeled yourself and prepared your mind and heart for what you were about to say. 

“Zyglavis… About that. I am feeling much better now.” 

Zyglavis narrowed his eyes, slightly tilting his head, “Is something wrong? It looks like you have something important to tell me. I can see it in your eyes.” He eyed you suspiciously, like he could see right through you. 

You shuddered under his sharp gaze and slowly opened your mouth but paused at that moment...No, you thought, you couldn’t stop, as hard as it was you had to tell him. “Zyglavis… I'm pregnant.” You said with a nervous smile, your hands cradling your belly. 

Zyglavis stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened and his back straightened as he looked at you with total surprise. “Pregnant…? Did you just say you were pregnant?” 

“Y-Yes.” You nodded your head, eyes wide yourself as you watched him. You thought you may die from anticipation waiting to see how he would respond. 

And then he broke out into a smile before your eyes, “We are having a baby!” He rushed up to you picking you up and spinning you around. “We are going to have our very own family.” Zyglavis smiles as he sets you back down and embraces you. 

“Y-You aren't mad?” You timidly ask and Zyglavis jolts backwards with confusion, “Mad? Don't be ridiculous. I would never be mad about something like this.” You were relieved to hear him say that. 

“I thought we may get in trouble. You know...having a baby with a human.” You say with bitterness, your eyes downcast. Zyglavis, realizing why you were so worried, looked at you with a serious expression, “If having a baby with you is a sin than it is a sin I will gladly bear. No matter what happens I will protect you and our baby. I simply can not give up on having a family with you.” Zyglavis finishes and a warm smile forms on his lips. 

“Zyglavis…” You smile softly in return, the life finally returned to your eyes. “Thank you. I trust you… I believe you will keep us safe.” You grab his hand and bring it to your lips, “I love you.” 

“____.” Zyglavis softly breathes your name and brings his free hand to your cheek and gently traces along it, “You really have no idea how happy you have made me. This happiness… This Joy...It's only something I can experience thanks to you. I will let no one rob me…no us...of these feelings.” 

You felt truly at peace in Zyglavis care. You knew you could trust him and everything would be okay. No matter what, you would get through this together, as a team. 

“I better prepare myself for being a father. I hear children are unpredictable and troublemakers.” As Zyglavis says that he looked like he thought of something, “Oh no, are we having a mini Ichthys?” Zyglavis looked terrified at the thought. 

You were shocked to hear him come up with such a ridiculous idea and almost burst out laughing, “No. You won't have to worry about that. As long as Ichthys doesn't fill our child's head with his ideas I think we will be okay.” 

Zyglavis looked relieved to hear that, “I see. Ichthys shall not be allowed near our child without my supervision.” Zyglavis looked so serious about it you thought it was adorable. You could just see it now, Ichthys trying to cause trouble and Zyglavis being an overprotective father, it made your heart warm. 

“I can ask Huedhaut for some pointers. Maybe Karno would know something too. Scorpio would be no good.” It brought a smile to your face seeing Zyglavis so focused about becoming a parent. 

“Huh. Why are you smiling?”

“No reason.” You said, giggling.

Zyglavis frowned for a moment, knowing you were laughing at his expense before throwing his arms around you once more and resting his forehead on yours, “I can't wait to meet our baby. It's unfortunate it's such a long process but I will patiently wait for the day I can welcome them to this world.” He says, looking you in the eyes with an affectionate gaze. “I can't wait to see the baby we created. We are really going to be parents.” You smiled happily. 

“This life…” Zyglavis gently touched your belly, “A life is really growing in here.” An emotional smile played on his lips as he looked at your belly before turning back to you, “I promise I will take care of you. If you ever need anything come straight to me. I will always be here for you.” Zyglavis leaned in closer and just before his lips touched yours he whispered, “I love you my beautiful goddess.” and then he sealed your lips with the sweetest kiss you ever tasted. Both of you awaiting the day you would meet your little one and begin your new family life.


	12. Miracle Goddess

Time sure does fly. Before you knew it nearly nine months had passed since you first learned of your pregnancy. It was a rough start at the beginning with the King being opposed to a human being pregnant with the baby of a god but somehow, together with Zyglavis, the two of you managed to win over the King and things were much calmer after that. You thought it was truly miraculous the King came to give his blessing on the pregnancy, maybe he saw just how much you and Zyglavis truly loved each other. 

The two of you had since moved in together in preparation for starting a family. It was a two bedroom apartment. It wasn't big but it was home and perfect to begin your new life. Zyglavis still did his work like normal but always came back to you when he was able to do so. 

Zyglavis had been a wonderful help throughout the pregnancy. Whatever you desired he did his best to fulfill that desire; even if sometimes you craved something outrageous or unusual, Zyglavis would react in disgust but still never questioned it. He was often found reading up on how to be a good parent, something he tried to keep secret but there was nothing he could hide from you. Zyglavis seemed happier since learning he would be a father, it was like his head was in the clouds and even the other gods were unsure how to react with Zyglavis when he didn't even get mad like he use to. 

Ichthys in particular was disappointed he couldn’t get a rise out of Zyglavis and was seen sulking and complaining that Zyglavis was no fun any more. Ichthys wondered if this was what happened to everyone who became a parent or if Zyglavis just lost it. But then Ichthys realized something and found a new way to tease Zyglavis: Ichthys went on and on about all the pranks he would teach his child and Ichthys was thrilled to see Zyglavis getting mad once more. “My child will not be influenced by the likes of you!” Zyglavis would shout as he chased him. 

There were many fond memories you looked back on over the course of your pregnancy. Each one of them was precious and irreplaceable. And now you would soon be making many more precious memories when you finally get to meet the little one. 

“How is my beloved goddess feeling?” Zyglavis asks as he sits down next to you on the sofa, gently wrapping an arm around your shoulders and placing a kiss on your cheek. “I'm fine. Just a little anxious.” You say, looking at your swollen belly. 

Zyglavis eyes also turn to your belly, “Little one, you are making your mother worried.” He says, leaning closer so his face is right next to your stomach, “We can't wait to meet you. Come out soon so we can finally see you with our own eyes.” Zyglavis starts to gently stroke your belly, a loving smile on his lips. “I really can't wait. I don't think I've ever been so excited for something as I am now.” He says, glancing up to meet your gaze. 

You smile back at him and at that moment your baby starts to kick. “Oh. The baby is kicking.” You quickly touch your stomach. Zyglavis hurries to feel your stomach, “I can feel it. That's our baby.” His face broke out into such an adorable grin. 

“Yes. Our baby.” You smile, looking at your stomach, feeling somewhat emotional. Moments like these you shared with Zyglavis truly were irreplaceable. 

“It won't be long before our lives change entirely.” Zyglavis says, his mind thinking of the future. You nod, but you couldn’t help but worry. You had never been a mother before, and your child will be half god… Were you really ready for this? Zyglavis sensing your worry gently touched your hand, “It'll be okay. You aren't doing this alone. We are a team, remember?” His kind tone helped to ease your worries a little. You smiled. “Yes. We are a team. We will do this together. Thank you, Zyglavis.”

“Just relax and remember I will always be here for you.” Zyglavis says with a smile and kisses you on the cheek.  

You did your best to remain calm as you waited for the baby to come. But as the due date got closer you started to notice something wasn't right. You were starting to get unusual pains. At first you thought it may be from stress or anxiety but the more you thought about it the more you realized it was something far worse. 

With your mind made up you were going to tell Zyglavis what you were experiencing as soon as he got home. You patiently waited. You wished he would hurry up as you anxiously waited. There wasn't much you could do but sit around. 

Eventually you got hungry and decided you would make something to eat but when you stood up your surroundings suddenly grew blurry. “Whoa…!” A sudden pain hit you in the head causing you to fall to the ground. Lying on the floor your world gradually grew darker as your consciousness faded. 

Zyglavis had returned just moments after you had passed out. He was horrified to see you on the floor, unresponsive. “___?!” He ran to your side. Touching your head he felt you were really hot, your face was quite pale and you were covered in sweat. Zyglavis thought his heart might stop at any moment, it was extremely difficult to see you in such a state. Knowing he had no time to waste, Zyglavis quickly pulled himself together and picking you up he snapped his fingers and brought you to the hospital. 

You were straight away rushed into the emergency room. Zyglavis anxiously waited to hear from the doctors on your status. Were you okay? What was going on? Zyglavis couldn’t calm down when he didn't know. He paced so much that it wouldn't be surprising if he created a hole in the floor. Zyglavis entire body was shaking, he felt numb. The love of his life and his baby he had yet to meet were in danger, he could be anything but calm right now. 

When the doctor finally appeared after what felt like an eternity, Zyglavis jumped at him and grabbed his shoulders in a panic, “How is she?!” He frantically asked. The doctor, however, looked troubled, like he wasn’t sure how to tell him. The doctor explained he couldn’t find what was causing your body to have such a reaction but at this rate you and the baby would both die if nothing is done. And yet, the hospital could do nothing. You were in a very precarious situation. 

Hearing the doctor's news, Zyglavis realized something. Maybe it was because you weren't having a normal child but that of a gods and thus it was putting much more stress on your body. If that was the case then you are guaranteed death if you remained at the hospital. That was something Zyglavis refused to allow. He promised to look after you no matter what. You were a team, after all. Zyglavis would do whatever it takes to save both you and his baby. He wouldn't be robbed of a future where you were a happy family. That was crueler than death itself. 

Zyglavis had to bring you to the heavens. His only hope was the King. He has to help. Zyglavis knew it was risky but he had no other choice. He would just have to convince the King to save you, no matter the cost. Zyglavis quietly snuck into the room you were currently sleeping in. You were hooked up to all kinds of monitors. It pained Zyglavis to see you looking so sickly. Carefully, he removed all the tubes from your body and lifted you in his arms. From there he snapped his fingers and rushed you straight to the heavens. 

The King had already known Zyglavis would come before he even arrived. A god told Zyglavis to head straight to the throne room as the King wanted to see him. 

“Your Highness…!” Zyglavis rushed in the room and right up to the Kings throne, “___, she is dying. I beg you. Please save her!” Zyglavis fell to his knees, pleading with the King. You remained in his arms, unmoving. 

“Stand up.” The King gestured to Zyglavis with his hand, “You are too blame for her current condition. Loving a human and having a child with them, did you think any good would come of this?” 

Zyglavis knew the King might say something like this but it still stung. Zyglavis stood up and firmly met the Kings gaze, “I know. I understand that. But… I love her! We may be different but that difference isn't necessarily a bad thing. Together we have learned things we never would have learned apart.” Zyglavis says, his tone full of desperation. He glances sadly at your still form, “I love her with all my heart. I can no longer return to how things were after she showed me what it means to love and forgive and even trust in others.” Zyglavis’s eyes return to the Kings, “Without her I'm nothing. A god I may be but I'm powerless without her, I want us both to be happy...together. So please. Save her!” 

The King silently listened to his every word. Zyglavis watched anxiously waiting for the King to speak. Every passing second feeling like an eternity. Finally, the King's lips started to move, Zyglavis waited with baited breath hoping with all his heart you would be saved. 

“Very well.” The King started to smile, “I didn't much like the idea of her dying, myself. You have proven to me your love is indeed genuine.” The King stood from his throne and stepped down walking up to Zyglavis, “Come. Let's go to your room.” 

The King and Zyglavis hurried to his room. The King ordered some goddesses to also join them. Once in the room, Zyglavis gently placed you on his bed. At this point your breathing had become rather shallow and your life force was fading. Zyglavis grew ever more worried but the King remained calm. 

“Do not worry. Everything will be okay.” The King grabbed one of your cold hands and clasped both his hands around it. A faint glow started to emit from his clasped hands. Moments later you opened your eyes, shocked. “Wh-What is happening?” You looked around in a daze. 

Zyglavis was besides himself to see you awake, “___!” Zyglavis kneeled down beside you and grabbed your other hand. “Zyglavis?” You weakly mumbled his name. “I'm right here. Don't worry. Everything will be okay.” Zyglavis says, his smile rather emotional. 

You were suddenly hit by labor pains as the baby was finally coming. “Ahhh!” You groaned in pain. Zyglavis eyes widened with worry but The King said, “It's time.” It was like he knew this would happen next. “I've been pouring energy into her body. Now it is time to deliver the baby.” 

The goddesses played their part in helping with the birth. The King sat on one side holding your hand sharing his energy and on the other side Zyglavis held your hand, worrying like a concerned partner and father to be. 

You started to push with all your might and at the same time crushing both the King and Zyglavis’s hand. Neither said anything about it, though. Zyglavis did go pale, however, and thought he would pass out through the child birth. He was almost hyperventilating from breathing too fast. After everything that had happened he never had a chance to prepare himself for this and so his usual, calm and cool demeanor was nowhere to be seen. It was safe to say he was a complete and utter mess. The way he was acting one would think he was having the baby. The King several time had to stifle his laughter seeing Zyglavis so worked up. 

At last the baby was born. It's cries filling the otherwise quiet room. Once the baby was finally out you collapsed back on the bed utterly exhausted. The King finally let go of your hand and stood up. Zyglavis, still worried, looked towards him. “Do not fear. Everything will be all right now.” He smiled and left the room. 

The goddesses cleaned off the baby and wrapped it in a blanket and then brought it to Zyglavis. “Congratulations, It's a girl.” The goddess holding the baby said and handed her to Zyglavis before leaving the room with the other goddess. 

The two of you were now alone with your newly born daughter. 

“I can't believe this is finally happening. I never thought I'd see the day.” Zyglavis sounds rather emotional as he looks at his daughter, his eyes tearing up. “Hello, little one. It's nice to finally meet you.” Zyglavis smiles and sits down besides you so you could also see her. “Look, ___, we have a baby girl.” Zyglavis was a proud new father, he was overjoyed to have been able to save you and his daughter, this moment truly was special and one that would never be forgotten. 

“She's beautiful.” You smile. “Hello, beautiful.” You gently touch your daughter's cheek as she slept soundly in Zyglavis’s arms. “So adorable. I wish this moment could last forever.” Zyglavis looked too adorable holding his daughter in his arms, looking both nervous and happy at the same time. 

“She is so tiny and delicate… I feel like I may crush her by accident.” Zyglavis says, adjusting his grip so it wasn't too loose or too tight, “What shall we name her?” Zyglavis suddenly asks. 

“Hmm.” You cocked your head to the side as you thought about it. “How about Mirai? It means miracle.” Zyglavis was silent for a moment before looking at his daughter and smiling, “I think it sounds perfect. She is our little Mirai. It truly was a miracle we get to be together as happy family like this now.” You felt a gentle warm overflow within you seeing Zyglavis looking so happy. You can only imagine how distraught he was when you nearly died. 

The smile you were enjoying seeing so much right now, the happiness he was experiencing this moment, it was moments away from being lost forever. You felt a slight pang in your heart thinking of Zyglavis’s world being shattered if he lost you. You were so grateful to the King and Zyglavis himself for saving you and preventing such a future to pass. 

“From now on we are going to be happy together, I swear it.” Zyglavis declared suddenly bringing you back to reality. “Our happy little family.” Zyglavis says, his face relaxing into a gentle smile. 

Carefully he places Mirai in your arms and then places the softest and sweetest kiss on your forehead, cheek and then lips, “___, Thank you for bringing me so much happiness and joy. We have busy days ahead of us but together we can do anything. I look forward to raising Mirai together with you and more importantly always being together as a happy family.” He says and places one more kiss on your lips as he whispers, “I love you, both of you, my beautiful goddesses.”


	13. Jealousy- Zyglavis

Frustrated with the gods teasing and always hitting on you Zyglavis took you somewhere away from the mansion where they couldn't see or touch you. What a jealous god he was wanting you all to himself. Besides you swore your lives to one another so no other man should even be getting near you; it was only right he kept everyone else far, far away. 

Loud music played and many booths lined the streets; Zyglavis had taken you to a festival. You mentioned about wanting to go one together and now was the perfect time he thought. He wanted to spend some time together, just the two of you. 

"This is so fun. Thank you for remembering. I am so happy." You say with glee, happily looking around at all the different booths and smelling the delicious scents of food that wafted in the air. 

"I'm glad. It lightens my heart to see you so joyful." Zyglavis says kindly, smiling affectionately at you as he enjoyed seeing you get so excited. 

"Oh." You spot a booth that allowed you to try catch a goldfish. You always wanted to try doing this, it seemed like fun. 

"Hmm." Zyglavis followed your line of sight and saw the goldfish swimming in the small pool of water. "You want to give it a go?" 

"Yes, please." You eagerly nod your head and Zyglavis chuckles. "If that lion was here he would surely say "A goldfish catching a goldfish, how fitting."" He says, imitating Leon's voice. 

"Pfft. Leon would be blow a fuse if he heard you just now." You laugh and Zyglavis laughs along with you. 

"Aww. It broke again. This is harder than I thought it would be." You sigh, disappointed you were so utterly bad at this. 

"Here." Zyglavis grabbed one of the scoops and caught a goldfish with ease. "Wha?!" You cry out in surprise, "I-I guess it should be no surprise a god catching a goldfish so easily." 

Zylgavis looks at you and smiles playfully, "I caught you didn't I?" He chuckles and you are left speechless. Your cheeks puff up as you pout. "You are cute when you pout but you are even cuter when you smile."Zyglavis says, poking your cheeks. Zyglavis was having way too much fun. If any of the other gods were to see him now they wouldn't even recognize him. 

"Ow..." You had been walking for so long your feet started to hurt. Immediately picking up on it Zyglavis guided you to some nearby seats. "Let's sit for a bit." Zyglavis sat you down. "Thank you. I'm sorry for ruining the fun..." You sighed sadly but Zyglavis shook his head, "I'm still having a good time because I am with you." His words surprised you and you felt your heart grow warm and a smile spread across your face. 

"You must be hungry. I will go get something to eat. Wait here, I will be right back." 

"Okay. Thanks." You watch Zyglavis disappear into the crowd. You suddenly feel lonely sitting on the chair all by yourself. You hoped he would return soon. 

"What's a pretty lady like you doing all alone? If you are lonely why don't I entertain you."

"Huh?" A sleazy looking man was inching towards you. He sat down besides you. You grew very uneasy, your body started to tense up. 

"Sorry but I am waiting for someone." You turn from the man speaking coldly to him. You hear him click his tongue and feel him slide up closer, "Are you sure he didn't just ditch you? You have been alone for awhile now." The man's words angered you. You turned to him with a stern glare and saw his face just inches from yours, "Eek. Y-You are way too close!" 

You tried to back away but before you had the chance he grabbed your wrists and kept you pinned to the seat. "Too bad there is no one here to save you. You are just my type." The way the man licked his lips made you sick to your stomach. You tried your hardest to break free, if anything you wanted to knock the man's lights out. "Let me go." You growled menacingly. 

"I like a girl who fights back. My type indeed." The laugh that came from his mouth brought chills to your spine. "Watch it. I will make you sorry." You threatened the man but nothing you did was of any help. The man was enjoying seeing you struggle. 

"Give up. You are mine now." The man declared and just as he inched closer he was suddenly blown away from you and smacked into a tree close by. "Urgh... What the hell?!" The man scrambled to his feet looking around in confusion, "What hit me?" 

"How dare you touch her."

"Wh-What?" Towering over the man was a very terrifying Zyglavis. He was glaring daggers and if looks could kill that man would be dead. "Do you make a habit of going around and hitting on women like that?" Zyglavis roughly grabbed the man's wrist.

"Hey. Let me go. How dare you!" The man barked, desperately trying to break free but Zyglavis only gripped him harder and began twisting, "Ow-ow-ow... L-Let go!" 

"How about you shut up and take a dose of your own medicine." Zyglavis growled through clenched teeth. "She begged you to let her go but you refused." 

"Why you...!" The man was enraged, he tried to lash out at Zyglavis by kicking him. Effortlessly, Zyglavis kicked his legs out from beneath him and held him to the ground and twisting his arms behind his back. Zyglavis placed his knee in his back and held him firm to the ground allowing no room to move or escape.

You were in awe watching Zyglavis. You had never seen him get so aggressive. He looked so sexy protecting you like that. It left you breathless and in shock. 

"I don't want to ever catch you assaulting another woman again. Do I make myself clear?" 

"..." The man didn't say a word. 

"Do I make myself clear?" Zyglavis repeated himself, his voice even deeper and more terrifying, twisting his arms even harder as he spoke.

"Y-Yes! Please, just let me go!" The man, who was almost crying, was now begging Zyglavis to let him go. 

Slowly, Zyglavis loosened his grip and the man noticing quickly pulled away. 

"Remember, I am watching you. I won't go so easy next time." Zyglavis made sure he was completely clear. The man, scared, nodded several times and quickly bolted to get away, his whole body was shaking. Knowing Zyglavis is a god you understood that he meant what he said, he would be watching him. That man better be careful in the future...

The commotion finally died down and all those that had been watching continued on their way. 

"___." Zyglavis hurried to your side and wrapped an arm around your shoulders, "Are you okay? Did that man do anything to you?" Worried, he started to inspect you but you assured him you were fine. 

"I'm okay. You arrived just in time." You smiled, thankful he was there to save you. "You were amazing taking him on like that. Besides when you blew him away you never once used your powers. You protected me with your own strength." 

Zyglavis grew a little embarrassed from compliments and seeing your eyes sparkle as you spoke about it. "I should never have left your side. Please forgive me." Zyglavis hung his head with regret. 

"It's not your fault." You shook your head and asked him to look at you. "You didn't know that was going to happen and besides you came and saved me, and in a very heroic manner I may add." You smiled affectionately at him. "I really am happy. I mean I was scared when it was happening but I knew you would save me because I trusted you."

"___." Zyglavis was lost for words, it warmed his heart to hear you say that. "Of course I would save you. I would never let anything bad happen to you." Zyglavis gently pulled your head into his chest and hugged you, "The love I have for you scares me sometimes. It makes me do the most outrageous things but when I think about you and how I want to protect your smile, I am prepared to do whatever it takes to keep you safe. .......And to keep you all to myself..." Zyglavis says, his words soft and sweet, though he was sure to whisper the last part so only he could hear. 

"I love you so much Zyglavis. I promise to always smile for you." You say, looking up to meet his gaze, a smile spreads across your lips as if to seal that promise. 

"Heh." Zyglavis laughs a little seeing how cute you are, "You are making it hard to hold back right now. You are being so cute I want to have you right here and now." His whispered words and hot breath near your ear send a shockwave through your body. 

"W-Wait. Please hold back." You plead with him, your eyes wide with worry. Zyglavis chuckles once again seeing your cute reaction. "I was only joking but... I hope you are ready for later. Once we are alone there will be no holding back. I will show you over and over just how much I love you." Zyglavis whispers and then pulls back like nothing had happened at all, an innocent smile graced his face as you were left there breathless and anxious for what lays ahead.


	14. To Watch From Afar

It was the hardest decision he ever had to make but to protect what he held most dear it was the only choice he had. 

Zyglavis let you go. To protect your life he would distance himself from you and watch you from afar. Through the clear waters of the reflecting pool would the strict yet kind god watch over you for all your days. Though to him it was anything but clear, your hazy reflection would appear on the surface always blurred by his lonely, bitter tears as yearned for you, wishing he could reach out and pull you to him but all his wishes were nothing but empty dreams never to be fulfilled. 

You still remember the day like it only just happened… The day your life was over and you had to say farewell to the man you loved, for all eternity. 

“Zyglavis? What's wrong…?” You anxiously approached the serious god as he gazed out his window. For some reason he seemed to be avoiding looking at you. 

“I'm sorry.” That was all he said as you neared him. His words left you feeling more confused. 

“Why? You haven’t done any-” As you reached out to touch him he swiftly dodged your hand while still looking away, “Zyglavis? You are worrying me…” Tears started to prick at your eyes as you were overcome by this foreboding sense of doom, like something terrible was about to befall you. 

“___.” Zyglavis finally turned to look at you. When you saw the look in his eyes it was like a dagger straight through your heart, you had never seen him look so lost and troubled before. He looked to be in anguish. “We can't be together. It seems our fate was to always be apart.” Zyglavis said, his words were gentle but very serious. 

“What? I don't understand.” You were desperate. You couldn’t let things just end like this. Why did you have to break up? 

“If we stay together you will surely die. Even I can't promise I will always be able to protect you.” Zyglavis said, his eyes shaking and his lips trembling, “You are more important to me than life itself and someone I can not bear to lose but for that same very reason I must let you go so you will be safe.” 

“No…!” Your burst out into tears and vigorously shook your head in refusal, “I don't care about what happens to me as long as I am with you!” 

“___.” Zyglavis gently grabbed your shoulders, “I understand but I won't change my mind. ...Certain gods are against us being together. I just can't risk anything happening to you.” Zyglavis pleaded with you to understand but no matter what he said you still wanted to be with him. 

Zyglavis sighed, “If only I was born a human or you a goddess then this wouldn't be so impossibly difficult… I have never felt so torn with myself. The thought of leaving you is agonizing but the thought of losing you is a feeling worse than death itself.” It was hard to see Zyglavis in so much pain as he made his decision. The usual stoic and stern god was an emotional mess before you. 

“___.” With eyes full of anguish and love, Zyglavis gently cupped your cheek as he looked at you, “Thank you. I will never forget our time together nor the feelings you shared with me. It was thanks to you I learned to believe in humans once more and I swear I will continue to believe in them for all my days.” 

“Zy...gla..vis…” You struggled to speak through your tears. Your chest squeezed painfully, you thought you might suffocate under the weight of it all. 

“I will always love you. Even when we are apart our hearts will always be connected. There will never go a day where I am not watching over you so please find happiness here on earth. ...Find your happiness without me.” Zyglavis said, a single tear falling from his eyes as he gently kisses you one last time, “I will always be wishing for your happiness.”   
~~~

That was the last time you saw him. Oh how you wished you knew how he was. How was he coping? You hoped he was okay as you certainly weren't. You could never stop thinking about him and your heart yearned to see him again. You wished every night to see him but your wishes always went unanswered but you never gave up. The one thing you wanted more than anything was to be with him, even if it put your life at risk. You loved him with your whole heart and would do so for the rest of your life.   
~~

“Zig. Haven't you tortured yourself enough with this foolishness? You are only hurting yourself…” Scorpio said to Zyglavis as he watched you in the reflecting pool. 

“None of that matters. I promised I will watch over her until she draws her final breath and even after then I will continue to love her for all eternity.” Zyglavis responded making Scorpio sigh. 

“Don't you know she has been wishing to see you constantly? Her wishes are so powerful it's overwhelming for the wish gods.” Scorpio said. 

“I know… It seems we both have wishes that can never be granted. Even so… I will always wish to be with her one more time.” Zyglavis sighed, “If only I was a human, if only…” Zyglavis continued to spend the rest of his days gazing at the reflecting pool and thinking about nothing but you all while cursing his godhood and making wishes that will never be heard.


	15. Spicy Love

Your six month anniversary since you first became a couple with Zyglavis was just around the corner. You knew this was only the beginning but you couldn't deny the fact you were really happy to be hitting the six month mark with him. Zyglavis, however, didn't understand why it was such a big deal; of course he is a god and time for them compared to time for humans were vastly different. Seeing Zyglavis act so indifferent about it did hurt you a little but you knew when you first entered into a relationship that you would have your differences and this was just one of them. 

Zyglavis saw how excited you got, he took that to heart. When he noticed you get a little mopey after he expressed indifference about the time spent together, Zyglavis knew he couldn't let your feelings go unanswered. He wanted you to be happy despite not fully understanding how you felt about the anniversary. And so he went to the other gods for some ideas on what would be good to do for such an event. In the end he decided he would bake a cake...even if he had never cooked in his life. 

First he had to study up on how to make a cake and a kind you would like. Then he sought help from both Huedhaut and Karno as they were the most knowledgeable among the gods. They both gave him tips and pointers despite never baking a cake themselves, everything they knew was either from books, TV etc, but it was still more than what Zyglavis knew. 

Before he knew it the day of the anniversary arrived. Zyglavis spent so much time studying up on making cakes that he never actually got to practice beforehand. He only hoped the cake would turn out well. Zyglavis used the kitchen at the mansion and gathered all the necessary ingredients. 

"First goes in the flour." Zyglavis grabs the bag of flour and dumps it in the bowl. "Ah." Zyglavis recoils when the flour flies up in a white cloud covering him and turning him white. He heaves a sigh, realizing he probably shouldn't just throw the flour in the bowl. Zyglavis tries again but this time carefully puts in the flour and only the amount needed. 

"Crack four eggs." Zyglavis carefully read the recipe and grabbed four eggs. However he wasn't gentle when it came to cracking them open..."Ugh. Stupid egg." Zyglavis was shocked to have the egg suddenly fly everywhere and completely cover him. He quickly cleaned himself off and tried to crack another egg. However, he hit it so lightly that it reminded unbroken. Zyglavis started to get annoyed, hitting it too hard was just a disaster but hitting too light the egg wouldn't even break. After several minutes he finally finds the correct amount of pressure and finishes cracking all the eggs. 

Now to do the chocolate. Zyglavis carefully cut up some chocolate and along with butter and sugar he mixed it in a bowl. He set that on the stove. It was so hard to resist eating the chocolate but he fought temptation because his desire to complete this cake for you was stronger. 

After several hours the cake was finally done. Zyglavis looked proudly over his masterpiece. He placed it in a box and then headed to your place, Zyglavis couldn't wait to see what you thought of the cake.   
_

You had been expecting Zyglavis to arrive all day. He told you he would be coming over to spend some time with you. It made you happy he would do that for you despite not feeling it was important to celebrate six months together. 

"Ah." There was a knock on the door. Zyglavis had finally arrived. You felt your pulse quicken with excitement to see him. You opened the door with a smile but your expression quickly turned to surprise when you saw the box in his hands. "Did you bring something?" You cocked your head, looking at him curiously. 

Zyglavis smiled, nodding his head a few times, "Let's not stand around here, though." Zyglavis says and walks inside and heads to the dining table. He sets the box down and gestures for you to come closer, "I baked you a cake." He says as he opens the box. 

"Wow." Your eyes go wide upon seeing the cake, you were overwhelmed to see what he did for you, it warmed your heart. Upon taking a closer look you noticed the cake looked somewhat uneven and even a little burnt. "Aww cute. There's a bunny...crab...turtle...flower...or something drawn on the cake." You say with an awkward laugh. 

Zyglavis begins to frown, not impressed, "It's a heart..." You gasp and shoot him a big grin, "Of course. I knew that. What a lovely heart." You continue to laugh awkwardly while Zyglavis looked to be pouting. "Aww, you even wrote happy anniversary, made with love. How sweet." It really did warm your heart. You look at Zyglavis with an affectionate smile and move to hug him. Just as you wrapped your arms around him you noticed traces of flour, egg and even chocolate on his face and even his hair. You imagined him working hard in the kitchen trying to bake the cake and what a disaster it probably was. You stifle the urge to laugh when thinking how messy he must have been. 

"Thank you, Zyglavis. I love it so much. You are so sweet doing this for me." You give him a light kiss on the cheek. Zyglavis grabs your waist and smiles seeing you so pleased, "It was all worth it if it made you happy. Shall we try some?" 

"I will go grab a knife, spoon and some plates." You quickly raced to the kitchen and then came back and cut the cake. You couldn't wait to try it. Hopefully it tasted better than it looked. 

You brought a piece to your mouth and a sweet, smooth chocolate filled your mouth. It was delicious you thought but then... You were hit by something...spicy?? 

"Do you like it?" Zyglavis asked. Yet to take a bite of the cake. 

You looked at Zyglavis with eyes slightly wide. You couldn't tell him what you really thought and so you did your best to smile while dying inside, "Mmm. It's delicious." You forced yourself to take another bite. You had to eat the whole cake. If you didn't Zyglavis would be sad. 

(Is he trying to kill me? This cake is poison. If this is what made with love tastes like... I guess our relationship is a little...spicy.) 

"Karno helped me with the cake." Your head perked up when Zyglavis said that. Ohhh, you thought. Now it made sense. Leave it to the gods to have no tastebuds. 

Zyglavis finally took a bite himself. You carefully watched to see his reaction. (There it is!) Zyglavis must have noticed the spiciness himself as for a split second he looked like he was about to gag and looked kind of horrified. But neither of you would bring it up as you didn't want to hurt his feelings and Zyglavis hoped you didn't notice. 

"Karno helped me finish the cake when I was struggling to complete it in time." Zyglavis said that like he was now regretting accepting his help. 

You wondered, maybe the cake actually would have tasted really good if Zyglavis had completed it alone. It may have been oddly shaped and a little burnt but it did taste good until the spiciness hit. This cake was obviously a cake suited only for Karno. 

"Thanks for the cake." You smiled after finishing off your piece. You fought the urge to want to go throw up or guzzle down a litre of milk. "I'll put the rest in the fridge for later. Maybe next time you come ov..." 

"That's okay." Zyglavis quickly cut you off, "I made it for you so you should enjoy it in your own time." 

"Oh. Then I will." (Never finish it. I'm sorry Zyglavis.)

You smiled at Zyglavis, "I really appreciate you doing all this for me. It really means alot to me." Even if you thought you might have died, you really were happy to be with Zyglavis right now. 

"I am happy knowing I could make you happy." Zyglavis gazes at you with affection. He stands up and pulls you up into his arms, "I want you to understand that every day with you is one of joy for me. Six months, one year, eternity. It doesn't matter how much time passes, my love for you will grow a little more every passing day and each and every day I want to love you even more." 

"Zyglavis..." Your eyes shook. You started to feel a little emotional. It made your heart leap to be so loved, "And even feeling that way you did all this for me simply because it would make me happy." You thought you might explode, your love for this man was overflowing within you. 

"Of course. What man doesn't want to make the one he loves happy? I love you so much sometimes I don't know what to do with myself." Zyglavis blushed a little saying that. His words surprised you because you felt the same way. You loved him so much it drove you crazy. 

"Will you let me love you right now? I don't think I'll be able to hold back any longer..." 

"Yes. I want to be loved by you and love you in return. I love you so much, Zyglavis." 

Zyglavis eyes widened and then a mischievous grin played on his lips, "You are so adorable. If I didn't know any better I would think you were just trying to seduce a god." You jumped at his remark and were about to deny it when Zyglavis sealed your lips with a hungry kiss. You lost all control of yourself as Zyglavis filled your mind and body. Zyglavis took his time loving you gently, sweetly and fully.


	16. The Body Switch- Zyglavis

The sound of the alarm echoed through the room signaling the start of a new day. For Elli it felt like she had just gone to sleep- where did those hours go? Still feeling groggy Elli sat up in bed. ...Except she didn't feel groggy at all, in fact this was the best she felt her entire life. Elli felt like she was brimming with energy, no trace of exhaustion present in her body. 

“Wow. Did I drink some miracle potion yesterday? I feel amazing. ...Huh?” Something was off. Her voice was much much deeper than normal. Confused and worried, Elli quickly jumped out of bed. “Whoa. Why is everything looking so out of place?” Soon as her feet hit the floor, Elli was surprised to see everything looking somewhat closer to the ground. Or was she just taller? 

Not wasting any time Elli went to check the bathroom mirror. “Wha-Wha- Whaaaaat?!” Instead of seeing her face in the mirror, what was staring back at her was another face entirely. “Zyglavis? Why do I look and even sound like Zyglavis? What the heck is going on?” 

Meanwhile. 

Zyglavis had been busily going over some documents in his room when he suddenly was hit by a sudden tiredness. Thinking he would take a quick nap as he could hardly stay awake, Zyglavis laid down on his bed. When he awoke he was still feeling rather tired. Zyglavis couldn’t understand why he felt so rundown when he was a god, he shouldn't get tired like this. He decided not to dwell on how he was feeling as he had work to do and got out of bed. 

“Huh.” Zyglavis was surprised to see things looking much taller than usual. Everything in his room was suddenly out of place. It wasn't like this before he went to sleep. “Ichthys must be at it again… What?” Zyglavis jumped in surprise when he noticed the sound of a woman's voice come from his lips. He quickly reached for a nearby hand mirror and the reflection he saw was definitely that of a woman. 

“Why do I look and sound like her?” Zyglavis tried to snap his fingers but nothing happened. “This is bad. Not only have we changed bodies but it seems Elli has my powers.” Worried, Zyglavis rushed out of his room, desperate to find her. 

“And what are you doing here so early in the morning? You really are a fool falling for that god. Just wait and see. You'll regret choosing him.” Zyglavis was hurrying down the hallway when Leon had stopped him. Zyglavis quickly grew furious with Leon, forgetting he wasn't himself, “Rabid Lion. You are the foolish one. Elli won't have any regrets. Not now, not ever. I don't ever want to hear you saying such things to her. It's not for you to decide who her heart desires.” 

Leon was dumbstruck by the sudden berating. He cocked his head, raising an eyebrow, “The goldfish has lost it, I see. That kitchen scale must have already driven you crazy. You are even starting to sound like him.” There was no smirk or mocking in his tone this time, Leon was generally confused. 

Zyglavis started to chuckle making Leon even more displeased. “What is so funny?” 

“It must be too hard for your small brain to understand but do you really think I'm her?” Zyglavis said, narrowing his eyes and smirking as he looked at Leon. 

Leon is silent for a moment, pursing his lips before his eyes open wide, “How?” 

“I see you finally understand.” 

“Do you not have your powers?” 

“Not at all. I need to find Elli now. She could get into trouble if she carelessly misuses my power.” 

Leon starts to snicker at the predicament and then looks at Zyglavis with a smug grin, “The great minister of punishments reduced to a human woman. This is gold.” 

Zyglavis looks sharply at Leon, not impressed. If only he had his normal body he could put up more of a fight but as things stood now he was at a severe disadvantage. 

“Though I can't really see the difference. If anything you looked more feminine as a god.” The smug grin remained on Leon's face as he enjoyed leveling one jape after another at Zyglavis. 

Zyglavis was ready to burst as he felt his blood boil, though he looked hardly intimidating in Elli’s body. If anything, Leon thought her mad face was cute. “I don't have time for your games. I have to go find her now.” Zyglavis huffed as he scowled. 

He brushed past Leon and with hastened steps he left. “Wait.” But Leon called out to stop him. Zyglavis turned around with displeasure, if Leon was thinking of mocking him any further he would fight him then and there even if he didn't have his proper body. “What now?” 

“You want to find her, right? As troublesome as it is it would be faster for me to send you to her house. Don't you agree?” 

Zyglavis’s face dropped at the suggestion and though he was annoyed with the idea, Leon was right. It would be faster with his help. 

“Heh. I'm surprised you haven't been more...inquisitive. You are in a woman's body after all. Or have you already stepped over that line?” Leon said making Zyglavis eyes grow wide before throwing Leon a glare. “I-I would never do such a thing.” He replied, looking uncomfortable and Leon snickered. “Was that a stutter I heard? Something tells me you have thought about it, at the least.” 

Zyglavis remained silent and a faint blushed bloomed on his cheeks. He frowned and glared at Leon, “How could I not?! Her breasts… are rather heavy and uncomfortable. It's impossible to not think about them!” Zyglavis growled in displeasure, grabbing his breasts. Leon froze still not knowing whether to die of laughter or shock. “Something tells me Elli wouldn't be very happy right now if she saw you.” Zyglavis followed Leon's gaze to his chest and gasped, quickly pulling his hands away, “Th-That was your fault.” Zyglavis spat out and then leveled Leon a glare, “And what are you doing staring at her chest like that? Keep your eyes elsewhere.” He was now fuming with jealousy but Leon just chuckled, enjoying himself too much to care. 

Back at Elli’s house. She was seriously confused. Elli had an inkling she may very well possess the power of a god at this moment but was too afraid to try; after all she was in Zyglavis body and the last thing she wanted was to cause him trouble, though it was indeed very tempting. 

“How did this even happen?” Elli sighed, feeling lost. “I can't possibly stay this way. It'd be too awkward. I'm not cut out to be a god and I want my female body back.” Elli mumbled to herself and looked in the mirror, “Though I must admit, he has such beautiful hair. I'm so jealous his hair is prettier than mine. Gods sexiness should be illegal.” Elli sighed again, thinking about how beautiful all the gods were and how such perfection was out of her reach. 

“I guess I better go find Zyglavis. If he is in my body he would probably be having a fit right about now.” Elli said and put her finger to her chin, “Though should I use his powers to go to the mansion or walk there? If I use his powers I may stuff up. Last thing I want to do is cause an apocalypse or something when I only wanted to transport myself. Yep. I'll walk.” With that decided Elli got ready to leave. 

“Elli!” 

“Huh? That sounds like...me!” It was freaky hearing her own voice come from the front door. Elli knew it has to be Zyglavis. She quickly hurried to open the door. 

“Zyglavis!” 

“Elli. I'm glad I found you. I was worried you may have tried using my powers.” 

“I thought about it but I was worried I may end the world if I tried.” Elli said, shrugging her shoulders. Zyglavis stood frozen and in shock for a moment from her reply and felt a wave of relief wash over him that she didn't try using his powers. “Er, I'm glad you didn't do such a thing. But this is quite a predicament.” 

“Do you know how this happened? It feels so strange to be talking to myself. I feel like I'm in some twilight zone.” There was just no getting use to seeing herself. Never in a million years did Elli think she would swap bodies with a god. 

“I'm not sure… Wait!” Zyglavis looked like he realized something, “Remember that chocolate we shared yesterday?” 

“Mhmm.” Elli nodded and then too looked like she realized, “Oh no. Ichthys came into the living room acting suspicious didn't he.” 

“That's it. I'm going to scold that child mercilessly next time I see him.” Zyglavis said, his eyes filled with a dark and scary glow. 

“Not in my body you won't. What do you plan to do? Talk him to death?” 

Zyglavis jumped and sighed, “This damn body switch better wear off soon. If not there will be trou… Oh.” 

“Haha. Was that your stomach? Er, my stomach?” Zyglavis stomach suddenly growled like a hungry beast. He was so shocked by the sensation it rendered him speechless. “Is this what hunger feels like?” 

“That it is. I'll go cook you something to eat.” 

“I'll have anything chocolate.” Zyglavis said and Elli, who was walking to the kitchen, spun around and narrowed her eyes, “That is not a proper way to nourish the body. Who has chocolate for breakfast? Now listen here. While you are in my body you are not to gorge yourself with chocolate anytime you feel hungry. If I gain weight because of you I will be mad. Do I make myself clear?” 

Zyglavis was unsure how to respond. This was the first time he had been scolded by himself. He didn't realize how frightening he looked when angry. “Fine. Then I'll be counting on you to feed me according to your standards.” 

“Good.” Elli smiled and continued to walk into the kitchen when she thought of something else, “Wait. You will also need to shower and...go to the bathroom while in my body. Oh gods, how embarrassing.” Elli started to go beet red. 

Zyglavis chuckled like he wasn’t worried, “I've seen your body naked plenty of times. I don't see the problem.” Elli’s head immediately snapped towards him, she was the complete opposite, she was overcome with worry, “That's different. You were still you then and I was still me. But now I am you and you are me. How would you like it if I started getting personal with your body on my own?!” 

Zyglavis gasped and started to go a little red before frowning out of embarrassment, “I see your point. Just stop talking about it. Though there isn't anything that can be done as things stand as they are.” 

“I'm going to make sashimi out of that Ichthys next time I see him. Doing this to me. What was he…” Elli started grumbling her displeasure as she headed into the kitchen. “By the way, you haven't already done things with me body you shouldn't have, right?” Elli’s voice came from within the kitchen. 

Zyglavis now sitting at the table in the living room jumped. “N-No.” He said, remembering back to his conversation earlier with Leon when he squeezed her breasts. “Really? You didn't sound very confident in your reply.” Elli was growing suspicious while Zyglavis was growing flustered, “Don't worry. I won't do anything you wouldn't want me to do.” 

Elli was even more concerned after a reply like that but decided to let it go. Elli finished preparing breakfast and was surprised to see Zyglavis eat it down with such velocity. “Is this how I look when I'm hungry? I really need to work on my manners more. I look like a ravenous beast.” Elli was appalled seeing herself, or rather, Zyglavis eat. 

“The pains in my stomach have finally settled down. So this is what it means to starve. I don't envy humans at all. I've also been feeling rather tired all morning. Is this how you always feel?” 

“Yeah. It's rare I am running at full energy. Being a human is tiring.” Elli honestly replied and Zyglavis was shocked. It was intriguing and surprising all at once getting a better understanding of what it was usually like for Elli. 

“By the way you will need to handle my job as punishments minister until things go back to normal.” Zyglavis suddenly brought up and Elli nearly fell off her chair, “Did you not catch me saying earlier I am worried about bringing an apocalypse if I try using your powers?” 

Zyglavis nodded, “I heard that quite clearly. But I'll help you. The job needs to be done and as things stand you will have to do it.” 

Elli’s head started to spin. She grew very nervous and scared. Suddenly it felt like a huge weight was on her shoulders. “O-Okay. I'll try my best.” 

Together, they went through documents and Elli delivered punishments for Zyglavis. Though Zyglavis felt horrible having Elli take part in punishing humans, that was one thing he didn't want her to be involved with, especially not this personally. Elli also started to see what life was like for Zyglavis and not only how busy he was but how tough the life of a minister was. It was only a little glimpse into each other's lives but they felt like they had grown closer over the course of the day as they came to have a better understanding of what each other goes through. 

When night hit Zyglavis was exhausted while Elli still had energy to spare. Elli thought it was amazing. Never had she had so much energy. Zyglavis on the other hand was so spent after a tiring day he didn't know how Elli managed. 

“You should rest Zyglavis.” 

“No. It's fine.” Zyglavis said. He grew concerned. “I really hope things return to normal soon. It's killing me inside.” 

“What is?” Elli asked and Zyglavis looked at her, “I want to kiss you and embrace you but as things are it'd be too awkward.” 

“Oh.” Elli blushed and grew flustered, “You aren't the only one. I want to kiss you so badly.” 

“Usually I am the taller one but right now I couldn't kiss you if I wanted to.” Zyglavis sighed, looking up to Elli who towered above him. “I know. It's weird. I usually look up to you and now I am looking down at you.” 

“Well that definitely did not make me feel any better.” Zyglavis mumbled and Elli gasped, “S-Sorry. That probably came off as rude. I didn’t mean it like that.” She quickly apologized. “I hope we return to normal soon…” Elli said, she grew very sad. It was very awkward for Zyglavis to see his own face look so pained. 

“Mmph?!” Though it was difficult, Zyglavis acted fast before he changed his mind. Getting on his tiptoes and putting an arm around Elli’s head he managed to reach her lips for a kiss. Though he couldn’t deny how strange it felt to try kissing himself. 

“Zyglavis?” Shocked, Elli looked at Zyglavis after he pulled away. 

Zyglavis smiled kindly, “We both were too focused on how awkward for us to kiss as we are but I started thinking it doesn't matter what you or I look like, I would still want to kiss you. We may be in each others bodies but we are still us no matter what.” 

“Zyglavis… You are right. I admit I still feel a little awkward but no matter what I would always love you. Even if we remained this way forever I'd still want to be with you.” Elli finally calmed down thanks to Zyglavis kindness. 

“While that is true we are no way staying like this forever. I'd have that fish's head on a platter if this was permanent.” Zyglavis looked displeased at the thought and Elli started to laugh. Seeing her laughing also brought him to laughter. At that moment they truly were in sync with one another. 

“Huh.”

“Whoa.” 

Suddenly a bright light enveloped them, they closed their eyes against the blinding white light. When the light receded, Elli was no longer looking at herself and Zyglavis was no longer looking at himself. 

“Have we returned to normal?” Elli says, looking at her hands and starts inspecting her body. 

“Finally.” Zyglavis whispers and beams Elli a smile, “Things are finally as they should be. I much rather seeing your beautiful face, your lovely eyes and gentle smile then staring at my face all day.” 

“Oh.” Elli grew embarrassed at his sudden barrage of compliments. “I feel the… Ah.” The next moment Elli found her feet off the ground as Zyglavis picked her up and then pulled her into a tight embrace. 

“I've been wanting to do this all day. It just feels right holding you in my arms like this.” Zyglavis rested his cheek on her hair and gently stroked her back. Elli was overcome with emotion as she also longed to be held like this again after such a difficult day. “Zyglavis… I love you so much I don't know what to do. My emotions are running wild.” 

Zyglavis loosened his hold to look at Elli. She was looking up at him with such tender eyes that his heart swelled with affection for her. “Elli… My sweet, precious Elli.” Zyglavis brought a hand to her face and started stroking her cheek, “How I've longed to kiss you properly. Now I can finally kiss you like I desired for so long.” He gently brushed over her lips with his fingertips, the sensation made Elli grow warm inside and her heart race. 

“My feelings are also out of control right now it seems. I don't think I can be apart from you tonight. Will you keep me company?” 

“Yes. Of course.” Elli slowly nodded and Zyglavis softly smiled. “I wouldn't want it any other way. Tonight I am yours.” 

“How bold of you. I promise to love you so much that you will only be thinking of me.” Zyglavis said and whispered in her ear, “I expect to hear a lot of that cute voice of yours, tonight.” He pulled back with a mischievous smile and Elli thought she might pass out from her body overheating. 

Then suddenly his smile became Infinitely sweeter as his eyes narrowed with affection, the smile was enough to render Elli completely powerless as she was drawn into his loving eyes. “I mustn't keep you waiting any longer. I too want you so badly right now.” Zyglavis leaned in until his lips were just a breadth apart, “I never thought I'd find someone I'd hold as dear as I hold you but you really have become an irreplaceable part of my life. I am sort of grateful at this opportunity to see what it was like being a human  and now I have a better understanding what life is like for you. I feel it has help us grow closer. I love you, now and always.” He then sealed her lips with a kiss. It was a sweet, delicate kiss. 

Zyglavis didn’t want to let her go, all night long he wanted to hold her close, to feel her warmth and smell her scent. Zyglavis loved her with his whole heart, body and soul, there was nothing that existed that was more precious to him than the woman he loved.

Maybe changing bodies for a day wasn't so bad after all. Ichthys better hope Zyglavis won't be too mad or he may have to go in hiding for a while if he doesn't want to get grilled.


	17. Bunny Dilemma

Ichthys struck again! That's usually the first thing that comes to mind when trouble arises. And it was no different this time with Elli in her current predicament, but for once Ichthys wasn't to blame. Instead, it was Partheno who had duped Elli into eating some candy he insisted she'd love. Elli had turned into a rather fluffy and cuddly rabbit. Immediately she thought Ichthys had done something but he wasn't even around; it didn't take her long to realize it was Partheno who was the troublemaker this time. 

Luckily for Elli, she could still speak even as a rabbit. “Partheno. Change me back!” Elli argued with the god, but she was hardly intimidating with her tiny form. 

“What a cute bunny you make.” Partheno cooed, bending down to pick her up. “Your fur is so soft. Now I can rub my hands all over you as much as I like.” Partheno started to gently stroke her fur but Elli was far from happy as she squirmed. “Let me go. D-Don’t touch me like that.” Elli fought relentlessly but Partheno wasn't showing signs of letting go. “So feisty. I like it.” 

“Huh. I thought I just heard that womans voice. Are you talking to yourself?” Scorpio came into the room looking around suspiciously, his sudden appearance caught Partheno off guard making him drop Elli. 

“I was just enjoying some close bonding with Elli.” Partheno casually replied and Scorpio looked at him like he was insane. He felt a clawing sensation at his feet and noticed a bunny sitting there. “A rabbit? What's a rabbit doing here?” With a questionable gaze, Scorpio looked at Partheno. “Scorpio. It's me.” Elli said and Scorpio nearly jumped out of his boots. 

“A talking rabbit?” Scorpio knelt down to take a closer look. “It's Elli. Partheno did this to me.” Finally understanding what was going on Scorpio frowned, “You are just as bad as that problem child. Change her back to normal this instant.” Scorpio demanded but Partheno only shrugged, “I can't do that. The spells effect will have to wear off and who knows how long that will take.” With that Partheno left before Zyglavis showed up to scold him and before Scorpio could say anything else. 

Scorpio sighed. Looking troubled he stared at Elli, “What do I do with you?” 

“I don't know! I feel so scared and vulnerable…” Elli said, her long ears drooping. Scorpio had to catch his breath as he found himself thinking how adorable she looked but couldn't admit it due to his pride. 

“What's going on in here?” Leon along with several other gods had just shown up. 

“Elli has been turned into a rabbit.” Scorpio pointed at his feet, that was were Elli had safely nestled herself. All the while, Scorpio was fighting the urge to pick her up and pat her. 

“Awww. How cute.” Dui said, smiling and coming a little closer. “She really does make a cute bunny.” Ichthys nodded in agreement. “I'll take care of her~” Ichthys said but Dui got upset, “Hey, you can't just decide that. Besides, I would do a better job.” The two of them started to fight over who would watch over Elli. 

“Isn't that for me to decide?” Elli suddenly speaking up cut both gods short, they were shocked to discover Elli could still talk. 

“You can talk?” Dui asked. 

“Of course.” Elli replied. Ichthys and Dui both forget their previous argument and were now awwing over Elli as her little button nose moved every time she talked. 

“A rabbit, huh.” Leon coolly looked at her and came closer. 

“You better not do anything funny.” Elli hissed and started thumping her hind legs. 

Leon blinked a few times before laughing, “How funny. You think you can really fight against a god in your current form?” Leon reached out to her and picked her up. 

“Hey. Put me down.” Elli was tired of being treated like a pet. 

“Interesting. You feel rather nice to touch.” 

“Really?” Both Dui and Ichthys wanted to pat her too. Now all three gods were touching her. 

“Heey. That tickles. Stoop.” As much as Elli begged no one listened. 

Scorpio watched the gods patting her and inwardly he wanted to take part in the patting. But still he kept his distance. 

This time Huedhaut spoke up, “That's enough. Have you not heard her pleas to stop?” Huedhaut snatched her from Leon's hands. “Hmm. You are right about her being nice to touch.” Huedhaut gently patted her a few times but then put her down much to Elli’s relief. “You must be hungry. Did you want some carrots?” Huedhaut asked and Elli nearly screamed, “I-I… Am I reduced to eating carrots?” 

“You wouldn't be able to eat much in that body so I'm afraid so. I can get some leafy greens if you would prefer that.” 

Elli sighed and resigned herself to her carrots and salad. Everyone watched her with interest as she ate her food. 

“Awww. I am dying from cuteness.” Ichthys squealed. “I want to keep her.” 

“Keep me?” Elli looked up from her bowl. “I am not your pet!” 

“Don't worry. I'll protect you.” Huedhaut reassured her. 

After Elli finished eating most of the gods had cleared out and Huedhaut had temporarily gone to do some things leaving just Scorpio in the room. 

“Hmm. Is there something you want?” Elli looked at Scorpio. He was acting rather strange. 

Feeling a little embarrassed, Scorpio approached Elli and looking around to make sure everything was clear he quickly picked her up. 

“Whoa. What are you doing?” Elli asked, surprised. 

“Shh. Keep your voice down. ...I-I just wanted to pat you.”

Elli was shocked to hear him say that. “Don't tell me. You like rabbits?” 

“No.” Scorpio replied immediately. Elli knew by his tone he was trying to hide it. So amused by his little secret she decided to remain calm and let him pat her. 

“They were right. Your fur is incredibly soft.” Scorpio completely got caught in the moment as he patted her over and over, enjoying the sensation on his skin. 

“You… You make a cute bunny.” Scorpio shyly admitted. 

“What?” Elli thought she must have misheard him but he was definitely blushing. Though she couldn't wait to return to normal, Elli was rather enjoying this moment with Scorpio. Who knew rabbits were his weakness? This moment was something she'd never forget.


	18. Sacrifice- Leon

Three days. How could I make such a crucial decision in only three days? Whatever choice I make will change my life- neither come without consequences. 

Do I stay on Earth and cast aside our relationship, everything we've been through and leave him behind? 

The thought of never seeing Leon again was suffocating. 

On the other hand: I can stay with Leon, forsake my home and remain with him forever in the heavens as a goddess. 

These was the choices the King gave me. I could not have both. Leon was forbidden to marry a human and the possibility of raising a family together was hopeless. 

I knew when I started dating him we would face many challenges along the way. Challenges that tested our resolve and trust in one another. But I never could have imagined this kind of future awaited me. One where I would have to choose between my family, my friends or my future husband. 

I thought the King was unbelievably cruel pushing this on me but at the same time I couldn't really blame him. Who has ever heard of a human marrying a god? Just the fact we were in love was already a sin. 

When the King summoned Leon and I to the throne room I had no idea what awaited us on the other side of that door. Upon hearing his announcement my body froze. I couldn't think. I couldn't breath. My world grew dark. I had no idea what Leon looked like at the time as I was too focused on myself. I couldn't understand why this was happening and before I knew it I had run out of the room. I don't remember much after that. I made it back to my apartment somehow. One of the gods must have brought me back, though I don't remember. 

“This isn't fair. How can I just leave my family behind?” 

I had pulled out a photo album of my family. Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked at the pictures. There was pictures of my parents smiling on their anniversary. A picture of the three of us smiling while my parents held a cake I baked them. There was so many happy memories in this album. Do I really have to leave them behind? 

“Oh gosh. This hurts so much.” I sobbed, my voice strained. 

I felt an immense power. It could only be him. I quickly shut the album and hurried to the balcony window. 

“Leon.” 

I couldn't tell what he was thinking as he entered my home. But he seemed troubled. 

“Elli. You will choose me, right?” 

“What?” 

I was shocked he asked me that so bluntly. Does he not even care how I feel? 

“I see you are still hesitant.” Leon frowned. “You have the chance to stay with me forever, why are you being so stubborn.” He snapped at me. 

“Excuse me. How can you say that?” I was livid. “You expect me to just say goodbye to everyone I have ever known just like that?” I argued back. 

Leon’s expression didn't change. He looked at me with a pointed gaze. 

“Your family won't even remember you. If you come with me your life on Earth will be like it never existed.”

“Huh?” I was not expecting that response. My whole body recoiled. “No way…” I think back to all my happy memories with my family… All of that will fade away, never to exist. 

Just then a thought crossed my mind and I look up at Leon, worried. “What about us? If I stay on Earth will I forget you and would you forget me?” 

Leon’s eyes wavered for a moment in silence before speaking. “I would still remember you…” 

“Oh. Good.” I was relieved but it only lasted a second as he continued. 

“But you would forget me. All the gods and the heavens would cease to exist in your memories.” 

I gasped, nearly stumbling as my legs felt weak. 

“I see…” 

Even knowing that I couldn't make a decision just yet. So much was at stake and I needed to know whatever choice I made was the right one. 

“Why do you still hesitate? Do you want to forget me?” Leon started to sound desperate. His eyes were overcome with worry. 

“I…” I couldn't speak. All I could do was tearfully stare at my feet and avoid his gaze. 

“Hmph. Whatever. If that's how you feel then I'm leaving.” 

“Huh. W-Wait…!” I call out to Leon but he ignores me and flies away. 

Just by watching him I could tell he was hurting. It was no surprise he was in such turmoil. The prospect of losing me was a real possibility. Leon would be in almost as much pain as I. 

“He would never forget me… Can I really push such a burden on him?” 

The thought of Leon spending eternity alone, always thinking of me, can I really make him suffer through that? 

“Eternity is such a long time…” 

What should I do?   
__

I couldn't understand why she didn't choose me. Why does she hesitate? We could spend eternity together but she is considering staying on Earth because of her family. Why? 

“I don't understand her feelings. Is it because I have no family of my own?” 

I don't know what it is like to be loved from a parent nor what it feels like to have a parent to love. These feelings are foreign to me.

“But Elli does have parents who love her.” Parents who love her so much that she hesitates to choose.   
“I was too harsh…” I hold my head in my hands as I sit on my bed in my room. 

I should have tried to understand how she felt instead of trying to force her to give up everything for me. I was selfish. 

“Even so. I want her to choose me. The thought of her forgetting me is terrifying.” 

That was something I couldn't bear. It was the King who decided I was to never forget her as punishment for loving a human. An everlasting punishment. 

“Heh. Look at me getting so worked up over one tiny human.” I started to laugh. It was all I could do to not go insane. 

I wondered what Elli was thinking right now. Had she made up her mind? It was unbecoming for one such as I but… I felt too scared to learn what her decision will be. 

Me? scared? I really have become a fool. A fool in love. 

Love. She showed me how wonderful this feeling can be. She showed me what it meant to love and that it wasn't some meaningless desire. Now I want to spend my life loving her with my whole heart and soul. 

“Elli. Please choose me. Please… Let me love you. Always.” My words vanish into nothingness as I hope she will hear my silent wishes. 

Before I knew it, it was the dawn of the third day. Today I would know for certain what sort of future awaited me. 

A future of pure joy and happiness. 

Or a future of loneliness and anguish as I remember what I once had but let slip through my fingers. 

I couldn't bear to see Elli again after our fight. I didn't want to let my emotions get the better of me and make me say something I would truly regret. I knew I had to let her make this decision on her own. I had no right to influence her in any way. 

But now this was the last day. Even though I was scared to know, I had to go see her. What did she decide? I just had to know. 

I hurried to her apartment. But when I got there she was nowhere to be seen. 

“Elli? Where did she go?” 

I was distressed. I needed to find her. Where could she have gone? 

I thought about it and decided on one place she might be. 

“Just as I thought.” 

Elli was standing in front of her parents house. Though she made no attempt to go inside. Instead, she simply hid behind some bushes and watched her parents inside their home. 

I quietly landed next to her. “Elli…” 

Elli jumped in fright. 

“W-What are you doing here? I nearly had a heart attack.” She complained, her hand against her chest. 

“I went to see you but you weren't home.” 

“Oh. Sorry... “ Elli bit her lip, looking apologetic. She turned her eyes back to her parents. 

“Today is the day. I wish this day never came.” Elli laughed. It was a laugh of hopelessness. 

It hurt to hear how much she was struggling. I want her to choose me but at what cost does that come to her? Can I really pull her away from her family? 

I felt conflicted. I silently watched Elli for a few moments as she watched her parents. There was tears in her eyes. Her lips were trembling. I couldn't bear to watch any longer and turned away. 

(What am I doing?) 

I held my head in my hands, distraught. 

(I can't take her from her family. Elli doesn't deserve this. If we never met she would never be making a face like that…) 

If we never met then Elli could be happy. Maybe forgetting me was for the best. She can find a nice man to settle down with and live a happy life with him. 

I have no place in her heart. 

It hurt. It felt like my heart was being ripped apart. It was hard to breathe. Having to say goodbye, who knew it could hurt so much. 

I stood up. Elli seemed to notice as she looked at me.

“Leon?” 

“Forget about me. It is better this way.” I don't dare look at her as I speak. I didn't want to see what face she was making. 

“What are you saying?” She sounded troubled, shocked. “I don't want to forget you.” She cried. 

“You belong here with your family. Forget what I said. I will be fine without you.” I force myself to smile, though my lips quivered. I was a mess, an utter mess. If anyone saw me now they'd laugh. 

“Don't be ridiculous. I know you. You absolutely will not be fine.” 

I flinched under her tone. Who knew she could talk like that? 

“Does it matter?” I slowly raise my eyes to look at her. 

Elli was almost in tears. Those tears that I found so precious, I wished I could wipe them away from her delicate cheeks. 

“I can't take you from your family. Just stay here. Find a human man to fall in love with. Find your happiness here.” I begged her. I hoped my desperate pleas would be heard. 

It was so unlike me to be so uncomposed and fraught with distress. Only she could do this to me. 

I turned away from her and was ready to leave. Forever. This wasn't how I wanted to end things but I had no choice. This was for the best. 

“No!” 

“Wha?!” 

A pair of arms had grabbed me from behind. Elli was clinging onto me with all her might. 

“What are you doing? Let me go.” Though I say that I didn't put up much of a fight. 

“I won't let you go. I have made my decision.” 

I gasped, unable to move as I felt her bury her head against my back.

“I choose...you. I want to be with you, Leon.” Her words were weak at first but soon they were strong.   
Elli was crying out against my back her desire to be with me. 

“This is what you really want?”

“Yes.” 

“I see.” 

I was still worried. Could I make her happy? Was this really the right decision? I'd be taking her from her family. The thought of her missing them later worried me. 

“Don't worry about me.” She sounded like she was...smiling and yet crying at the same time. “I thought about it a lot. Of course I will miss my family…” 

As she spoke I changed position so I could watch her. Now Elli was up against my chest with me looking down at her. She must have been surprised by the sudden change of position as she gasped and went silent for a moment but I urged her with my eyes to continue. 

“Leon… I was thinking of my future. My future, it is with you, Leon. I can't give up on us to remain with my parents. Isn't it the parents role to raise their child so they can stand on their own two feet and create their own future?” 

I didn't say anything. I couldn't possibly relate to how she felt but I did understand the love of a parent and child thanks to her. Because of her I can experience so many things I would never have experienced otherwise. 

“So you see, I want to create a future with you. Leon, will you be mine?” 

My eyes widened, surprised. Will I be hers?

“Do you even have to ask?” 

I don't answer her question. Instead I let my lips do the talking. Thankfully we were no longer standing in front of her parents house (we moved behind a tree) even if they did see us they would soon forget everything, anyway. 

I kissed her her roughly, intensely. I devoured her lips over and over, hungering for them. Each time we seperated our lips would only join again more passionately than the last. 

This woman. I am in love with her. I love everything about her. She is mine. 

I was so close to giving up on us just so she could be happy. But she goes and proves me wrong telling me I am what makes her happy. I promise you, Elli, I will make you happy. I will never leave your side, on your good days or your bad days I will be there for you. 

I want to see your smile, your tears, your laughter. Your face when you're embarrassed. That face of pure ecstasy when we make love. Every side of you I want to see. We will have forever to learn about one another. I look forward to every moment of it. 

My dear, beloved goddess.


	19. Shouldn't you be with him?- Zyglavis

I needed to clear my head so I headed to the rooftop. Though I wouldn't breathe a word of it to the other gods, I found it quite relaxing sitting under the stars on a clear night. 

I arrived at the rooftop but was surprised to see someone else already there. A certain woman who had plagued my mind of late and the reason I needed to clear my head. 

(Why is she here? This isn't good.) 

My feelings started to spiral out of control. I didn't know when it started but at some point I developed feelings for this woman. However, I knew I never had a chance with her as she was already fond of Dui.

(I can't take her from him that would only hurt him.)

I cared too much about my subordinate to inflict such a wound on him. I felt that Dui needed Sera more than I. She could help heal his damaged heart. I would just have to accept the fact I could only watch her from afar. 

It looked like Sera hadn't noticed me yet as I quietly took a few steps closer. It was then I noticed the melancholy look in her eyes. I flinched in response, shocked. Why did she look so sad? 

“Hmm?” Sera finally noticed my presence. She turned around. As soon as her eyes fell on me her eyes and mouth opened in surprise. “Zyglavis? What are you doing here?” 

Keeping my composure I acted nonchalantly. “Am I not allowed to use the rooftop that belongs to the gods?” I coolly reply as I walk to the hand rail leaning over it as I gaze absently at the stars. 

“Sorry. That's not what I meant.” Sera said, shaking her head and also turning her gaze to the stars. “They sure are beautiful tonight.” 

I steal a glance as she looks on the stars. I could feel my breath get caught in my throat. “So beautiful.” I whisper, hoping she didn't hear it. 

How I longed to touch her silky smooth skin; her scent was refreshing like a spring breeze and it drew me to her. Being so close to her like this was agonizing. Here she was so close and yet so far; if I reached out I could touch her but she would still fall from my grasp. 

“Zyglavis? Is everything okay? You are looking at me pretty intently.” 

“Huh? Oh.” I quickly straightened up and averted my gaze. “My apologies. I was just thinking about something.”

(Thinking about you…) 

“No worries.” Sera smiled. It was enough to make my body shudder. Her smile was so sweet it was intoxicating. I wanted to be the one who made her smile. 

(No. I have to lock my feelings away.)

I decided to ask the question that had been on my mind. “Shouldn't you be with him?” My voice nearly cracked in the process. 

Sera looked surprised. 

“You mean Dui?” 

“Who else? You do like him, right?” 

Sera looked troubled. She turned away to gather her thoughts. 

“I do but,” Sera turned back towards the stars mumbling something too quiet even for me to hear. “I think I like you, too…” 

“Sorry, I didn't quite catch that.” 

Sera looked at me with a faint smile like she was glad. “Don't worry about it. I'll return to Dui soon but for now is it okay to spend a little more time with you?” 

“If that is your wish.” 

I didn't know it at the time and may never come to understand. Sera was battling her own feelings. Little did I realize she harbored feelings for me while feeling the same for Dui. It became so suffocating for her that she wanted to run away. 

“Sera.” 

“What is it?” 

The way she looked at me with such innocence squeezed my heart. Doesn't she know the pain she inflicts when she looks at me that way? 

“Please make Dui happy for me.” It wasn't easy for me to say but my sole wish for Dui and her happiness made me say it. “I believe only you can heal his heart. He needs you.” 

(More than I need you…) 

Sera was shocked. For a few moments nothing was said. Finally, Sera began to talk. “I will. I can't hesitate any longer. I promise, I will make him happy.” The troubled look on her face finally vanished replaced with a certain calm; like she made peace with herself. 

“Promise me something.” 

I was surprised to hear those words come out of her mouth. My body tensed up in anticipation. 

“Promise me you will find your own happiness. You always think of everyone else but forget yourself. So promise me. I want you to be happy, too.” She said, looking at me earnestly; no matter what Sera wanted me to find my own happiness. 

“I can make no such promise.” I say in my usual tone. “But I will do what I can.” I add in a softer voice, trying to do my best to assure her even if what she asks is impossible. 

Sera smiles. “I'm glad. Okay. I better head back to Dui now. I'll see you later.” Sera waves, still smiling as she leaves. 

I watch as her figures vanishes from my sight. Letting her go was possibly one of the hardest things I've ever done. 

(Finding happiness, huh?) 

How could I ever be happy without you?


	20. I love you, please don't go- Leon

The pain was unbearable. Just how many times was he going to hurt me? My heart couldn't take it much longer. I loved him but I didn't know if he truly loved me back. How could he continue to flirt with other women and then act like nothing ever happened; It broke my heart. Leon may not have known I happened to see him as it was only by chance; even worse it didn't just happen once but multiple times. 

Just how many times has he been seeing those goddesses in the heavens? The more I thought about it the more it drove me insane. What if he already slept with them but has the nerve to tell me nothing. My mind was going wild with erratic thoughts, I couldn't stay calm. I refused to be his toy, his plaything, something he derives amusement from while he finds real pleasure from those vile goddesses. 

If his decision is to lead me on while he goes behind my back in secret then I have no choice but to end things here and now. Although, I can't help but feel great pangs of anguish. I know Leon is going behind my back, I know he may not really love me and yet… My heart still wants to believe in him. When he whispers so tenderly it makes my heart leap; when he holds me so gently in his warm arms I feel so incredibly safe; when he looks at me with such affectionate eyes I can see the love behind them. All these things make me want to believe in our love but when I see him acting so friendly with other women behind my back I am lead to believe our love is a lie made up for his amusement. 

I must forget these feelings and push them aside. No matter how much I wish to stay with him I know it will only lead to more heartache. 

(Even so… I will continue to love him. Even if it was one sided. My love for him was real.) 

My heart weighed heavily in my chest. I knew what must be done; I was to see Leon and let him know we can no longer be together. 

It just so happened we had made plans to spend the night together. I was on my way to see him now.   
Soon as I arrived at the mansion I was led to his room. Seeing Leon’s face noticeably soften upon seeing me made my resolve waver. No. I couldn't let him fool me. I had to stay strong. 

“Sera. You took your time getting here. I don't like to be kept waiting, you know.” Though he said that with his usual confidence the way he was looking at me with such affectionate showed he was happy to see me. 

(No… I can't be fooled. This isn't real… He doesn't care about me. I'm only his plaything, nothing more.)

I do my best to convince myself. I already made up my mind. I couldn't ignore the fact he was cheating on me. As long as that stands I can't believe in him or his love. 

“Leon…” His name came out in a soft whisper. I couldn't stand looking at him and those affectionate eyes so I turned my eyes elsewhere. 

“Sera?” I could tell Leon was confused by his tone. “Why won't you look at me?” He stood from the bed. I could hear his footsteps coming closer, an urgency behind his every step. 

“I'm sorry,” I cried out, tears in my eyes as I finally turned to face him. “I came here to break up with you.” Nothing hurt worse than that moment. Seeing the hurt on his face as he stood there confused was unbelievably painful. I never wanted to make him feel this way but I had no choice nor did he give me one. 

“What are you saying? I refuse to let you break up with me.” Leon uttered, now looking irritated. 

“I knew you would say that but I won't change my mind.” I smiled bitterly at him as tears slowly tumbled down my face. 

Leon was even more confused. He gasped at my words, the look on his face even harder to watch than before. 

“I can see you are certain of this.” He said. Leon shook his head, looking doubtful. “I don't understand. I thought you loved me but was that a lie?” 

At that moment something in me snapped. I glared at Leon with disgust. “How dare you accuse my love of being a lie,” I shouted to his face. “You are the one frockling around with other women while still claiming to love me.” 

At that moment Leon looked like he realized something. His face turned deathly pale as he broke out into a sweat. 

“Seems like you understand what I'm getting at. I'm just amusement to you. Your really passion lies with those goddesses.” I could feel my anger welling up within. Now that I had got started I found it hard to stop.

(I don't believe it, he even tried to play innocent. And I wanted to believe in him even after knowing what he's done… I'm such a naive fool.) 

“I see I'm right. You can't even deny my claims.” Though it hurt. It really hurt. I hoped he'd say something but no words were spoken. “Then I have nothing left to say. I hope you find happiness with those goddesses.” I do my best to smile as I give a friendly bow. I turn around to leave, all the while I was crying inside. 

“Wait.” Leon finally spoke. He grabbed my arm, stopping me. 

“Please. Let me go.” I don't resist. Slowly, I turn around to meet his gaze. I was shocked to see the desperation now evident in his eyes. Now I was frozen, speechless. 

“I love you, please don't go.” Leon begged me. I couldn't see any falsehoods in his eyes or tone. Was this his genuine feelings? 

“But…” I turned away, unable to bear his pleading gaze. “You really think I can bear being used like this? How can I stay when it will only hurt me?” 

The next thing I knew Leon had pulled me closer before pinning me against the wall. 

“H-Hey. What do you think you are doing?!” I argue but don't try to run away. Instead, I carefully watch Leon, waiting to hear what he has to say. 

“Dammit. I can't take this anymore!” I jump from the loud thud of Leon punching the wall. Something was obviously bothering him and I felt like it goes beyond me trying to leave him just now. 

“I can't remain loyal to him when it comes at the cost of losing you. I rather die than lose you.” 

“Huh. Who are you talking about?” I interrupted him, confused by what he was saying. 

“It's the Kings bloody fault I am in this predicament. He ordered I kept those goddesses company and took care of them but I was to not speak a word to you. If I did he threatened to take away my role as minister and cast me out of the heavens.” 

I gasped. Was this really the case? Then his love wasn't a lie. Leon really does love me but thanks to the Kings orders he was put in a tight spot. 

“I'm so so sorry. I didn't know.” My eyes shook with regret. It was all a huge misunderstanding and now I hurt him because of it. “What is going to happen now? What have I done…” I broke out into a panic, I couldn't relax but Leon simply laughed. 

“I don't care what he does. I nearly destroyed everything once before just so we could be together and I will do it again if it means we can stay together.” Leon declared something so rash so casually that I too couldn't help but smile.

“I'm sorry I ever doubted you.” 

The next moment a voice echoed in my mind. 

“Congratulations. You passed the test.” 

“Wha? The K-King?” I didn't expect to hear the King speaking. 

“You have proven to me your love is true. You have what it takes to overcome anything. There will be no punishments. That is all.” 

There was silence for a moment before he said one last thing. 

“Enjoy your time together tonight. I'm sure it will be a heated one.” The King could be heard laughing as his voice faded away. 

“What was that?” I was blushing mad. Stupid King. He should keep his thoughts to himself! 

As I was feeling shy from the King I was oblivious to the way Leon was now looking at me. 

“I think it's time we made up to one another.” 

“Ah.” I flinched upon Leon's face coming centimeters from my own. His eyes full of passion and lust for me. 

“Now that this is all settled we have a lot making up to do. Don't even think about running away.” Leon was firm on keeping me all for himself as he picked me up easily in his arms. “Damn King. I'll get him back later for making me look at other women. I only have eyes for Sera and no other.” I couldn't quite make out what Leon mumbled as he carried me to his bed. 

“I hope you are ready for the most passionate night of your life.” Leon said as he threw me onto his bed and climbed on top of me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, “I won't even need my powers to make you moan tonight. ...I won't be held accountable if you unfortunately are unable to walk in the morning.” 

I feel my body become flush at his statement. I knew without a doubt it was going to be a wild night. 

“Tonight you will think only of me. Breath only my name and most of all feel how deeply I love you.” Leon said as his hands already worked their way over my clothes, undressing me. 

“Sera. There is nothing in existence as precious as you. You are the light of my life. You are the only woman I love and will ever love. My feelings for you are infinitely stronger and deeper than you can comprehend.” 

“Leon…” I was so touched by his heartfelt words. A happiness bubbled within my chest. 

“Now just relax and ready yourself. I won't be holding back. I will show you just how real my feelings are.” 

At last I was at peace with my feelings. I no longer held any doubts. Our love was true. It was real. And there was nothing stronger than our bonds.


	21. What the hell were you thinking?!- Dui

I was in shock. How could she try to leave me alone like that? Did she not know I need her? What she meant to me? The thought of a life without her was suffocating; it made me feel sick to my stomach. 

Lately, I had noticed Elli was been acting rather strangely; I could tell she was not her usual happy self. There was only subtle hints and those not close to her wouldn't pick up on it- but I knew her, I knew something was upsetting Elli. 

Even knowing that, I never expected when I came to visit her to see her contemplating suicide with a bottle of poison in her hands- a knife besides her and a piece of rope sitting on the bedside table. Why would she try to kill herself? I just don't understand…

“What the hell were you thinking?!” I let my feelings get the better of me as I yank the bottle from her hands and throw it away, followed by taking the knife and rope. 

Elli remained silent, sorrow etched on her face as she stared lifelessly at her small hands. 

Realizing getting upset now would get me nowhere I sit besides her taking her in my arms with a firm embrace. 

(I was so close to losing this… I'm so glad I can still hold her in my arms.) 

I felt so emotional. I didn't want to let her go. I worried if I did she would slip from my grasp forever. 

“Dui. I'm sorry…” Finally she spoke. Her words were somber like a reflection of her inner feelings. Hearing them was enough to make my heart ache for her. 

“Elli. Tell me why? What drove you to this?” My body shook slightly as I looked her in the eye, desperate to know. 

Her eyes looked so sad. I began to wonder did I hurt her somehow? The thought started to eat away at me. 

“I couldn't bear it any longer. It hurt so much…” Elli started to cry. Her voice was so strained like this was difficult for her to say. 

(What have I done? It has to be me who did this to her… To hurt her so deeply she thought dying was her only escape.) 

I was overcome with deep regret. Sorrow. Hatred. How could I drive the most precious and irreplaceable person in my life to near death? I was not fit to be with her. Elli deserved better…

Elli started to speak once more. I waited with bated breath to hear what she had to say. I waited to hear her tell me I'm to blame. 

“Remember that time you had to leave me alone for a brief time? Well…” 

Elli explained how a couple of goddesses came up to her saying she was not fit to love a god. That she would only be a burden and a relationship between us was impossible. They went on to say the only way I could ever be happy is if she was dead and I no longer had to worry about her. Then they said they would make far better companions for me and Elli should just let go and let me be free.   
I felt an unbridled rage burning within me. If I was not careful this feeling would send me out of control. How dare they spew such fatuity to her?! If I ever saw those goddesses again there wouldn't be a punishment harsh enough to make them understand the true wrath I feel towards them. 

“I'm so sorry…” I hugged her close to me once more as I began to speak with her face buried against my chest. “But you must know their words are nothing but lies.” I said followed by a long sigh. “It is my fault this happened. You never would have been driven to this if I had shown you how much I love you.” Now my voice was the one strained. I berated myself for not being a better man to her. This never should have happened. 

“You're wrong.” 

“Huh?” 

I was surprised to hear her say that. Elli raised her head from my chest. Her puffy eyes looking at me with a somewhat determined look to them. 

“It isn't your fault. Don't you understand? I was only thinking of you,” Elli shook her head, regret washing over her. “I was a fool thinking you'd be happy with me gone. I never should have believed them but all I could think about was your happiness.After what you have been through I just wanted you to be happy.” She explained, looking sorry for what she has done. “You see, I love you so much I was nearly driven to make a fatal mistake.” 

I was speechless. Wanting me to be happy is what nearly took her from me? How could I ever accept such a thing… It was madness. 

“Elli…” I could feel my mouth tremble. “I beg you, never try to leave me again. Nothing can make me happy like you do. I need you and only you.” I was such a mess, begging her desperately with every fiber of my soul. I needed her to understand she is my reason for living; without her I am dead.

“Dui…” Elli slowly reached out her hand placing it on my cheek. She looked like she was hurting seeing me in so much pain. “I really was a fool. I only wanted you to be happy and look at what I did. This isn't happiness. Th-This…” Elli suddenly winced in pain as she choked on her words. “Please forgive me. No. I don't expect your forgiveness. Dui. Please. Can we be happy...together?” 

Seeing Elli sob so uncontrollably while in so much pain made my chest tighten. 

I looked at her for a moment, eyes wide, mouth open before breaking out into a tender smile and now I was cupping her cheek. 

“That's all I could ever ask. I would never deny such a wish.” 

We were still hurt. Our emotions were still running wild. But we were together, she was alive, and I was happy. 

“Is it okay if I kiss you now?” I asked in a tender tone, though I'd kiss her even if she claimed to be too shy at this moment. After such a terrifying ordeal I wanted to soothe her crying heart and not just hers but my own as well. A kiss was a wondrous feeling that could heal even the gravest of wounds. 

“...Yes. I want you to kiss me.” Elli finally smiled as she answered. 

I was shocked. She actually said yes. But even more so I was captured by her beautiful smile. She smiled like a radiant goddess and it revitalized me. No doubt about it, I could never live without her. 

The two of us shared in a kiss so beautiful it was one I would treasure for eternity.


	22. Forbidden Love- King

Love was a complex feeling. It brings out the best in people and drives them to do the unexpected. Love was a wondrous feeling that bred the most beautiful of relationships. But even love was not without its faults. Not only can it bring out the best in people but it can bring out their worst. Driven purely by the complex feeling of love many have made fatal mistakes time and time again. Trying to save what was most dear only to lose everything in the process. Many were willing to die in the name of love. Thus it truly was a dangerous feeling.Blinded by what they only thought was the love burning inside them, many have failed to grasp what love truly meant. Love has many sides, good, bad, what only mattered was how the person viewed what love meant to them. For true love was a feeling so incredible only very few ever experience it. 

There was, however, one love more dangerous than the rest. Forbidden love. The desire to have what they can not attain. It has drove more than a few people to insane acts. This love was never meant to be considered nor nurtured. It should be nipped at the bud before it even has the chance to bloom. But this forbidden love was enticing, like a magnet it drew them in. No matter the cost, no matter how wrong it was, many have fought against all odds to enter into this forbidden relationship. 

But what should happen when those most powerful man in the universe sets his sights on something-or rather someone- he can never have. The thought should never even entered his mind. The man could have anything he wanted at the blink of an eye. But there was one thing he could never have; for a man such as him to desire it so strongly, the forbidden fruit that no man must eat, it was of the highest sins. 

This man was none other than the King of the heaven's. For thousands of years the King ruled the heavens never being swayed from his duty. But then he came across her- the reincarnated goddess of fate. 

At first he simply watched her out of pure interest. This was the first time a goddess had been reincarnated as a human so he couldn't help but feel curious. However, as time passed he found himself thinking of her more and more. This girl had a selfless spirit and was pure of heart. Of all the humans on the planet she was white as snow. 

It happened gradually, but the King noticed changes in himself. At one point he had grown bored of the same monotonous tasks day in and out. But he was the King and everyone depended on him, so no matter how he felt he had to keep performing his duties. Being the King he wasn't allowed to complain; his feelings weren't important, all that mattered was he did his job as the King. 

However, he found the days recently were not as dreary as they were in the past. Watching over the human goddess made him oddly happy. Even though he hadn't personally met her the King had grown attached to this girl. There hadn't been a day were he wasn't excited to just close his eyes and watch her day play out in his mind. Whenever he thought about her there was a tender smile on his face, one no one had ever seen. This smile was reserved for her and her alone. 

The King hoped he could spend his days just watching her; knowing she would die someday saddened him but for now all he wanted was to enjoy these moments to the fullest. Locking these memories away to guard for eternity. 

However, the more the King watched her the more he wanted her to be his. Not just in his mind but in flesh. The King realized this feeling, it was love. He had fallen completely in love with her- a human. But it was a love that should not even be entertained, especially not by one such as the King. He knew it was a forbidden love and even so he couldn't help but want her even more. No matter what it takes he would make her his. He knew her better than anyone else, only he could make her happy. 

Besides, he needed her. Being the King was such a lonely life. There was no one he could turn to, no one to support him but everyone expected him to support them, they always turned to him when in need of help. After getting to know her the thought of spending eternity alone was now something he couldn't bear. The King knew he would be committing a terrible sin, perhaps one of the highest order, but it didn't matter because he loved her, and for the first time in his life he wanted something so strongly for himself. Was it not fair he acted a little selfishly, just this once? 

With his mind set the King planned to bring the human goddess- her name was Celine- to the heavens. 

“She will love me too, will she not?” 

The King fretted at the idea that Celine may never feel the same way he does. After all, this would be her first time meeting him. 

Pushing his fears aside, The King decided now was the perfect time to bring her to his room. 

Celine was home doing nothing in particular so she shouldn't be too bothered suddenly being whisked away from home and brought to a strange mans bedroom who only happened to be the King of the heaven's and the strongest man alive. There should be no problem, right? 

With a small wave of his hand Celine appeared before him. She sat on the floor in shock. The King was burning with emotions at seeing her face to face for the first time. Even so, he retained his calm and cool composure. Only on the inside could his truly feelings show. 

“Where am I…?” Feeling a little dizzy, Celine finally raised her head and noticed she was in someone's bedroom. And a mans one at that. “Wh-What?” Seeing the King sitting elegantly on the bed and staring straight at her made her jump to her feet in a hurry. 

“Do not be alarmed. I brought you here.” The King smiled kindly. “I know you are worried. Allow me to explain.” The King begun to explain how she was a reincarnated goddess and how he was the King of the heaven's and a powerful ruler. 

“You gotta be kidding me. This must be a dream.” Celine laughed, shaking her head. Her eyes kept dancing around the room until they locked solely onto the King. “Is that some kind of cosplay? I wish I looked as half as beautiful when I dressed up.” 

“Cosplay?” The King looked confused, his eyes growing wider. “This is my normal attire. As King it is only fitting I look this way.” He said, standing up from his bed. 

“Right.” Celine nodded slightly. She slowly took a few steps backwards, feeling unsure about her current situation. “Come on. Will I just wake up already?” She looked up at nowhere in particular as she hoped this dream would be over soon but had no such luck. 

The King chuckled and moved a little closer. “This is no dream. Just relax.” He motioned for her to sit on his bed. Come now.” 

Though wary, Celine found her body moving on its own. She wasn't sure why but she felt oddly comfortable, more so than she thought she would be. Celine sat on his bed and the King remained standing. 

“I see you still harbor doubts. Allow me to dispel those feelings.” The King smiled as he waved his hand. The next moment it was raining stardust. 

“Wow.” Celine was left breathless. She gasped as she jumped off the bed in surprise. “It feels so soft and warm.” Celine reached out her hands allowing the stardust to melt away on her palms; she started to feel much calmer as the stardust surrounded her.

“What do you think?” The King asked. Watching the joyful look on her face while being surrounded by the stardust only served to make him love her even more. Right now she was more beautiful than any goddess and had stolen his very heart. 

Celine looked at the King with a bright smile. “I think it's too good to be true and yet my heart is telling me this is no mere dream.” 

“I'm happy to hear that.” The King smiled. The smile then vanished as a seriousness overtook him. “Celine. You must want to know why I brought you.”

The sudden change in his tone surprised Celine. She looked at him intently, wondering what he had to say. 

“Well, yes. You wouldn't bring me here just to prove to me of your existence. So, why?” 

The Kings gaze was unwavering. He remained silent for a moment before speaking. “I've been watching you for a long time. During this time I came to know a human girl with a selfless spirit and pure heart. Before I knew it my heart had been stolen.” The King started to slowly move closer to Celine while she remained frozen to the spot as she intently listened. “Celine. It appears I've fallen in love with you.” 

At his words she gasps, her hands covering her mouth. “The King has fallen in love with me?” Celine started to grow nervous. Feeling awkward all of a sudden. “There must be some mistake. Pure? Me? I don't deserve such praise, not from you.” Celine awkwardly moved back to try create distance between them. 

“Nonsense. I can not lie. What I speak is truth. Do you doubt me?” 

“No… I'm sorry. I'm just so surprised it is a lot to take in.” 

The King smiled kindly, stopping where he stood. “Do you want me to show you?” 

“Show me? You mean show me my pure heart?” 

The King nodded.

“How is that possible?” Celine was unbelievably confused. Her heart was racing and her body grew hotter by the second. No amount of experience in the past would have prepared her for a moment like this. It really was otherworldly. 

“All you need to do is kiss me.” 

“Oh. Right. I see.” Celine nodded. “Wait. What?!” But then started to panic once she realized what the King had actually said. 

The King chuckled, her reaction was no doubt amusing and just the kind of reaction he was hoping for. 

“If you kiss me everything will finally make sense. It is the only way. I won't allow you to refuse.” The King spoke with authority. His tone made it hard to refuse, anyway. 

“I guess I have no choice. Just a quick kiss.” Celine mustered up all the courage she could. She was about to kiss the King of the heaven's, who wouldn't be panicking. She only hoped her heart didn't give out. 

The King smiled with satisfaction and urged her to come closer. With him beckoning her over Celine now stood just centimeters apart. She was close enough to feel the warmth emanating from his body; it strangely made her feel much more relaxed. 

Seeing her standing in front of him looking so obedient made the King want to take her here and now but he held back his urges and instead grabbed her hand pulling her right to him. 

“Mmm…” The King's lips were right on hers. His kiss was so sweet, it was addicting. Celine thought she would die from bliss. But as the kiss continued waves of emotions suddenly washed over her body.   
These feelings were overwhelming, Celine thought they would crush her entire being. Through these emotions she could feel a deep, unending love at the root of them all. A desire to be loved, to not be alone, the desire to be happy. Were these the Kings feelings? It was like her eyes had been opened and in that moment her life had changed. 

The King slowly broke off the kiss, though he wanted more, much more. He wanted to shower her in his love and be loved in return. His only fear was would she love him back? 

“Celine…?” The King carefully watched Celine who looked to be in a daze. He brought a hand to her face and started to tenderly stroke her cheek as he waited for her to respond. 

“What was that?” She finally spoke, though she looked like she was in shock. 

“You could feel them? My feelings?” 

Celine slowly nodded. “Yes. They were suffocating but… They were also unbelievably pure. My heart ached and all I could feel was a strong desire to return those feelings.” 

The King smiled with relief. “That you were able to feel my emotions so deeply shows you have not only a pure heart but a pure soul.” 

Celine opened her eyes with surprise. “To have feelings so deep as the ones I felt…” She started to feel sorry for the King. He must have truly wanted to be with her and feel her love. “Your Highness. These feelings I'm now experiencing… I don't understand myself but It's like I have fallen in love with you. I want to be with you. It's strange. We only just met but I am already in love?” 

The King chuckled. “That was just me opening your heart. It was you who shouldered my feelings and accepted them. You may not have realized what was going on but your purity moved you to love me.” 

“But I am a human… Isn't this love forbidden?” 

The King flinched at her words and the light in his eyes vanished. “What of it? I knew it was forbidden but decided to act on it anyway. This is the first thing I've ever truly wanted for myself. My one chance at being happy. Just because I am the King should my destiny be to always be lonely? I'm always giving of myself, not that I mind, but for once I want someone to be by my side and be my support.” 

“Your Highness…” Celine was moved by his earnest feelings. She didn't even have to be looking at him to know how important this was to him; his tone reflected his true feelings and touched her very heart. 

“But then, what should we do? A forbidden love won't have a happy ending.” Celine sighed sadly, worried. She truly wanted to help the King, to make him happy. To be the one he can rely on. But she was just a human, it seemed impossible. 

The King suddenly grabbed Celines hands, making her jump. “Then you will just have to become a goddess. As a King I may not be allowed to fall in love, be it human or goddess, but to fall in love with a human is one of the greatest sins. If you were a goddess then I wouldn't allow anyone to argue with me. It was time some rules changed. To live my life alone is a life I no longer want to live.” 

“A goddess?” Celine was shocked by the prospect. “But how do I become a goddess?” 

“There is one way. But you must be ready to give up everything you have ever known. Are you prepared to give up on your current life and leave behind everything and everyone you love?” 

Celines eyes widened. Was she really prepared for such a fate? This man she had known for less than a day, was she ready to forget her whole life just for him? She was uncertain but her heart, that purity within her drove her to want to give the King the love he has yearned for for so long. Losing everything for him wasn't so bad when she weighed what she was losing compared to his eternity of suffering if she didn't. 

“Yes. I am ready.” Though nervous, Celine smiled with her mind firmly set. 

The King smiled, it touched him to see just how pure she was. “Then you will live your life by my side. You will be mine and only mine. From now on we will always be together.” He brought his hands to her face and cupped her cheeks. “To solidify this bond and to make you a goddess we will commit the highest act of love. Right here, right now, we will intimately forge our bond.” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. You mean we are already- We are going to- you know...Do ‘that’?!” Celine was a bumbling mess, though the King simply laughed. 

“You mean have sex? Then you are correct. It is the only way to forge a strong bond between us. And it is how I will make you a goddess.” 

“B-B-But… How does that make me a goddess?” 

“You don't know? Did you forget I am the most powerful being in the universe. It only makes sense being intimate with one such as I would create such possibilities, like turning you into a goddess. After all, part of me will be-" 

“That's enough.” Celine was beat red as she silenced the King with her hand. “I get it. No need to explain further. So? Do we perform this holy act of love right now?” 

“If you are ready, then yes.” 

“Am I ready? I've never been with a man before so I'm a little scared…” She actually means she was ready to drop dead since this wasn't just any ordinary man. 

The King smiled and kissed her forehead. “Do not worry. All I want you to do is relax and enjoy yourself. I will take care of everything. This is your first time so I don't want you to worry yourself over it. Besides, there will be plenty of opportunities for us in the future when you are more comfortable. We will have eternity ahead of us.” The King said and leaned near her ear, “Just think about an eternity of sex ahead of us.” 

Celine almost screamed in response as she jumped away. The King simply laughed, enjoying getting a rise out of her. He had to be careful, he was having too much fun teasing her and didn't want to overdo it. 

“Now then. Let's begin.” The King smiled. 

Celine gulped but nodded her head. She slowly lowered herself onto his bed and waited for what was to come. It seemed like it was all going by in slow motion and yet going by in the blink of an eye as the King took off her clothing one by one. Before she knew it they were both naked in his room. 

The King made sure to treat her like his priceless treasure, being very tender with his every move and seeing to it she was as comfortable as could be. Slowly, he got on top of her making sure she was still calm. 

“Are you ready?” He asked in a low whisper, his eyes filled with his love as he looked at her. 

Celine nodded and braced herself for the next step. This was it. She would no longer be a human nor a virgin but she would become his goddess for eternity. The next moment she felt a sharp pain followed by a gentle warmth. Then her world suddenly became bright. What was this feeling? In this light all she could see was the King as he made love to her. Together their bodies moved as one. Celine was overcome by pure bliss and relished in his love. She was no longer living for herself but was now one with her beloved. Celine was now a goddess and would spend eternity in the heavens. 

After wanting this for so long, The King could hardly contain himself as he pushed himself harder and harder against her. So much pent up desire, all of it was overflowing. The woman he yearned for was finally his. His never-ending dream was finally reality. At last his wish was granted and nothing would ever pull them apart. 

The King was not about to let Celine go anytime soon. Being the King also meant he had an endless amount of energy. Fortunately, Celine was also now a goddess, so she should be able to keep up with him, for if she was a human this love making session may have meant the end of her life.

The King finally gained the one thing he wanted most- a companion and friend, someone to love and be loved in return. And Celine had found her true purpose in life, and someone who loves her so much they would risk everything. This was only the start to their future together. Neither knew what awaited them but no matter, as long as they had each other they could overcome anything and everything and together forge their future.


	23. Mistake- Leon

“Leon. What do you think about having a baby?” I nervously ask, worried to hear his response. 

“That came out of nowhere. Why do you ask?” Leon looks at me nonchalantly, like he wasn't all that interested. 

I freeze for a moment and avert my gaze. “I was just curious.” I replied, feeling a little sick inside by his disinterest. 

Leon pulled me a little closer to him on the bed where we lay side by lay. He leaned over me and says, “Right now I have no interest in having a child. All I need is you. I don't have the time for anything else.” He then gives me a soft kiss on my forehead before sinking back down on the bed and starts to play with my hair. 

“I see. Thanks for telling me.” I do my best to reply. But inside I felt crushed. 

I wasn't certain yet but I may be with child. I would be going to the hospital soon to get checked. But before any of that I wanted to know Leon’s feelings. It looked like he may not be so accepting of having a child right now but what could I do? For now I would have to get my check up and go from there. 

“Atasuki? You are spacing out. Hmph. Am I boring you?” 

I come to my senses when I felt Leon pinching my cheek. 

“Ow ow ow. What are you doing?” I move my face away and rub my cheek as I look at him indignantly.  
“Your head was in the clouds so I brought you back to earth. I'm here besides you so focus on me and don't let anything else distract you.” He said with a confident smirk. 

Typical Leon. Always full of himself. But that was just one of the things I loved about him. 

I giggled. “Yes, master. If that is your wish.” I playfully tease. 

“Oh-ho. Master? Should I treat you like my slave girl, now?” His eyes took on a mischievous glint. Leon looked ready to jump me. 

I laugh, shaking my head. I do my best to look as cheerful as I can be but inside I was scared. But I couldn't let Leon notice. For now I would hide my feelings and wear a mask.  
_

“How much longer will it take?” I anxiously wait in the waiting room to hear my results. I could barely stay on my chair due to shaking so much. 

“Miss Atasuki?” 

My head immediately perks up as I hear my name called. I almost fall over as I spring from my chair and hurry to the doctor. I follow him into his office. I sit on the chair watching the doctor with bated breath. The moment his mouth begins to move it's like time has stopped and his words form slowly. 

“Pregnant.” 

That was all I took out of his statement. 

“I'm...pregnant?” I cautiously asked. 

“That's right.” The doctor nodded and begun to explain further on things about the pregnancy but I had zoned out. 

(I'm pregnant. ...No. What should I do?) 

I was in my own nightmarish world. I was lost and alone. I carried his baby but he didn't want this child. At least, that's what I thought. But I was too scared to tell him I was pregnant.

Not long after that I finished up at the hospital and returned home. Little did I know I was not alone at the hospital. No. A certain individual had heard everything. 

“Ugh. I feel sick.” As soon as I got home I collapsed onto the sofa. I held my head in my hands. “Leon doesn't want this… He isn't interested in having a baby. But I am pregnant and there isn't anything I can do.” As I sat there I started to sob into my hands. I really felt helpless. 

Abortion was definitely out of the question. Besides, it wasn't any ordinary baby, it was the child of a god. Was this even allowed? Well, that doesn't matter at this point- I'm already pregnant. 

“If Leon doesn't want a baby then I have no choice but to leave. I will look after this child on my own.” Tears still stream down my face as I rub my belly. 

Being a single parent will undoubtedly be difficult but I will make due. I will do my best to make this child have a happy future. As I think that a sigh escapes me. Can I really do this? I was scared. The child would be a demigod. Am I even prepared to deal with what that means? 

“No.” My voice shakes as I stop my train of thought. “I can't be negative. No matter what I can't give up.” I do my best to encourage myself and force a smile. 

“Do you really want this?” 

“What?!” I was surprised to hear a voice. Alarmed, I jumped from my chair. “K-Karno? Why are you here?” 

“As fate would have it I saw you enter the hospital. Curious, I decided to follow. I noticed you were acting differently yesterday when you came to see Leon and so I let my curiosity get the better of me and turns out I made the right choice.” 

I was shocked. I never would have guessed Karno would be the one to notice my odd behaviour. And I worked so hard to hide it too. 

“Then you know about the pregnancy?” 

“Indeed. Do not worry, I won't tell Leon. But I do care about you both. I only wish for you both to be happy.” 

Karno…” My heart felt warmed by his kindness. I felt my eyes growing moist again. “I'm sorry. I don't think I can remain with Leon any longer.” I look down sadly and sigh. “I can't force something on him he doesn't want.” 

“Do you really believe that?” The usual gentle expression was nowhere to be seen, there was a seriousness in his eyes that pierced right through me. 

My gaze turned back to him, my eyes now wide. “I don't know. But I do know he has no interest in having a child now. Leon told me himself.” 

Karno started to frown. “This is your decision but I hope you aren't making a bad one.” 

A sick feeling was growing in the pit of my stomach. Karno’s words affected me more than I realized. Was I making the right decision? I may have been blinded by my emotions but I just couldn't stand the thought of Leon dumping me or saying he doesn't want this child. The fear was overwhelming. Thinking that I was too scared to confront him. I may be weak, a fool, but I would just have to be that weak fool and accept it. I have made up my mind. 

“Thanks for your concern but I will do what I have to.” 

Karno sighed, looking forlorn. “I see your mind is set. Well then, I won't stop you. But please, take care of yourself and know you are always welcome to come home to us.” He did his best to smile but I knew deep down he was feeling sad at the thought of Leon and I being hurt by my decision. 

(Leon may suffer… But it is necessary. If he knew I was pregnant he'd understand. I'm sorry Leon for being such a coward... I never deserved you in the first place.) 

I pray Leon would find happiness elsewhere. 

“Karno. Please take care and watch over Leon for me. I am relieved to know he will have you to support him.” I muster up my brightest smile, but inside I'm moments away from falling apart. 

“But who will you have to support you?” Karno looked like he was in pain himself, like he was sharing in my pain. Karno truly was a dear, irreplaceable friend. It saddened me I would never see him again. 

All I could do was smile. Both of us smiled at one other but they weren't happy smiles but smiles etched with anguish. 

I had made up my mind and left to a small country town. There I got a job as a receptionist at the local doctors office. It was incredibly hard being alone. I thought I would get used to it over time but no matter how much time passed I longed to be with Leon again. 

I wondered how he was fairing and what he was doing now. What did Karno tell him? There was times I regret leaving but with my ever growing belly and the doubts imbedded in my mind I convinced myself this was the only way. But was it really or was I just fooling myself? 

Before I knew it the baby was born. A beautiful baby girl. I named her Lila. She had Leon’s eyes. I was officially a single mother. Things would be more difficult from here on but I couldn't give up. However, the older Lila got the more I saw Leon in her and the more I felt my heart long for him. I started to see Leon in everything. I just couldn't forget him, my heart wouldn't let me. 

Was Leon feeling the same way? Was he longing for me? It pained me to think Leon may be feeling the same way as I. These unbearably painful feelings. 

Watching Lila brought me such joy. Seeing her grow up and experiencing the joys that came with it, those things I wouldn't change for the world. But I felt selfish. Was it right I was the only one who got to experience these joys? Maybe if Leon saw his daughter he would have changed his mind and right now we would be sharing in these joys together. 

Thinking that stabbed my heart. I truly felt now I made the worst decision of my life. I never should have left but now it was too late. The damage was done and I couldn't change the past. 

“Leon. I'm sorry. I am such a horrible person to hurt you this way. I should have noticed sooner but I was only thinking of myself. Oh Leon… The pain I must have brought you…” I silently cried to myself in bed. In the past Leon would have been holding me in his warm arms but now I was all alone. I just hoped Leon was faring better than I was. I desired to see him more than anything but after what I done I don't deserve his forgiveness nor to have the chance to hurt him again. No. Leon was probably better off without such a selfish person such as I.  
_

“Leon. Are you thinking of her again?” 

“What of it? She is always on my mind. But Atasuki left me. It must be my fault she is gone.” I coolly replied. I was staring at my work documents,though, in reality my mind was elsewhere. 

“Do you really think that?” Karno throws the question at me and I look up at him, raising an eyebrow. 

“Am I meant to think differently when she up and leaves just like that without even a reason?” I said bluntly and turn my face back to my documents. “I failed to satisfy her and so she left. Simple as that.” I picked up one of the documents as I acted indifferently. 

Ever since she left I have wondered where did I go wrong? What could I have done to make her stay? I loved that woman, even though she was human, I loved her more than anything else in this world. I wanted to treasure every moment I could with her. I wanted to make many of those memories she says are so special to her. There was so much I wanted to do, together. 

Karno seemed bothered by my response. It was unusual to see him look so riled up. “Are you stupid?” 

I was more than a little surprised to hear those words come from him. I dropped my documents and focused my attention on him. 

Karno continued to speak. “Have you not checked on her, not even once?” 

“No. I couldn't allow myself to see her. I am the Minister of Wishes. If I saw her…” I paused briefly, I could feel myself getting worked up. “I have to retain my confidence and usual composure. I can't let myself be swayed by my emotions.” 

Karno shook his head and sighed. “I see. I can't take this any longer. I promised Atasuki I would remain silent but it is a promise I can't keep. Not when I see you suffering so. I imagine she is feeling the same way.” His words were filled with a certain conviction, Karno was dead set on what he had to do. 

“Atasuki is feeling the same way? Karno.” I said his name rather forcefully. “What do you know that I don't?” I stared straight at him. 

“You see…” Karno began to explain everything he knew. 

“Pregnant?!” I jumped from the sofa, eyes wide. I can't believe that was the reason she left me. I made her feel that way. Like I didn't want the child. I forced her into a corner and she had no way out, she thought. 

“I'm such a fool.” I belittle myself. I was filled with regret. My words led to this happening. If only I showed more interest back then. If only I responded differently. What have I done? 

“Now you finally understand.” There was a smile on Karno’s face. “Go to Atasuki and go set matters straight. I'm sure she has things she wants to tell you too. 

“Karno. Thank you.” 

“Leon is thanking me? I think hell just froze over.” Karno joked but the smile on his face showed great relief. 

I really was lucky to have someone like Karno to rely on. I wondered if Atasuki had anyone to help her? It saddened me thinking she could be all alone taking care of our child with no one to help. 

“I'm going to go find her right now.” 

“I knew you would.” 

Karno continued to tell me where she was right now. He said he had been keeping watch over her since she left, even if she didn't know it. Karno really was one in a million. I could never thank him enough for watching over the both of us.  
_

“Ugh. Why did I have to get sick?” I laid in bed with a horrible cold. Thankfully Lila was sleeping right now but who knows for how long. A mother's job never ends, not even when they are sick. That goes double for a single parent. 

*knock knock* 

“Huh. Someone is at the door?” I wondered who it could be. I rarely had visitors. “They sure picked a fine day to visit.” I was a complete mess and struggled to just find the energy to get up. I forced myself out of bed and gave my messy hair a quick brush-it was still messy- and headed to the front door. 

I opened the door looking less than with it. “Sorry. I'm not- Ah!” 

“Hello, Atasuki.” 

Leon was standing right in front of me. I couldn't believe my eyes. “L-Leon? What are you doing here?” That was the first thing to come out of my mouth. 

“To see you, of course. Atasuki. I'm sorry.” 

“Sorry? Why?” I was confused. Why was he apologising? That should be my line. 

“It's my fault you left. I should have made myself more clear but instead I pushed you away. I'm not angry with you, only sad.” 

“Leon… I'm sorry, too. I never should have just left you. I was a coward. I let my emotions get the better of me. I have missed you so so much.” I start to tear up, my emotions once again running wild. 

“I should have come for you sooner. You must have been lonely.” Leon’s voice was unbelievably sweet, oh how I longed to hear his voice. He tenderly wiped away my tears as he cupped my cheek. “From now on let's always be together.” 

“Yes. I know now I can't live without you. I need you, Leon.” I honestly say. I didn't even notice the cold I was suffering from moments earlier. It was like I had been revitalised from being near Leon. 

“I'm happy to hear that. You are the first person to make me feel this way and now I have come to truly understand just what it means to love someone.” 

“Leon…” I smile happily at him. He was looking at me with such affection, his hand still stroking my cheek. 

His face slowly inches closer. His kiss, how long have I waited to feel his soft lips again. I could hardly hide my excitement to finally kiss him again. But just as his lips were about to touch mine the sound of crying fills the air. Leon’s face was right in front of mine, his eyes wide from surprise. 

“Crying. Is that…?” 

I nod. “Yes. That's our baby.” I smile. 

Leon asks to meet them and I lead him to her room.  
“Our baby is a girl.” I say as I walk near her crib. I carefully lift her up in my arms. “Her name is Lila.” 

Leon nervously comes closer. It was pretty adorable seeing him lose his cool around his child. 

“Lila. It is a pretty name. I like it.” Leon gives me his approval. That makes me very happy. “Hello, Lila.” He says in a soft voice. Seeing this other side of him melted my heart. It was like all the time we spent apart was only a bad dream. 

Lila was nearly two years old now. Leon missed her first year but I was relieved to know from now on he would get to watch her grow by my side. 

“She's beautiful. Of course we would create only the best kids.” Leon was now smiling proudly. 

“Do you want to hold her? Lila needs to get to know her father too.” 

“Father.” Leon repeats back to himself. 

“Do you not like it?” 

“It's not that. It just feels different. I'm a father. Heh. I can get use to this. Having a child. ...It's not so bad.” Leon took Lila from my arms. He was a little nervous at first but quickly relaxed. He looked at Lila with such fondness. It seems he was already enjoying being a father. 

“From now on we will raise her together, as a family. I won't ever let the same mistakes happen again. I can't lose my family.” Leon said, smiling at his daughter. He then turns to me, the softest look in his eyes. “My family is what is most precious to me. After I thought I lost you I finally understood what I needed most.” 

“What was it?” 

Leon smirked, coming closer.

“You. Isn't that obvious." He chuckled. 

“Oh.” I laughed, feeling shy. “I feel the same way. I need you the most, too. Every day I couldn't stop thinking of you.” 

“I thought of you so much it drove poor Karno crazy. The others don't know it, but lately Karno has been more of the department minister than I have. I don't think I can ever thank him enough.” 

“We really should plan something just for him. Or find him something he would like.” 

“That guy only has spicy food on the brain. If you cooked a hundred different spicy meals maybe that would make him happy.” 

“Ahaha. I think I'd die…” I laugh at the thought of even attempting that. Sad thing is I think Leon was serious. Sorry Leon, I'm not cooking that much food. Besides why should I do all the work?! 

“Hmm. Whatever. Karno can wait. For now I only want to spend time with you. To think of you. To love you.” Leon looks at me seductively. 

I cough and look at Lila who was now asleep in his arms. “Come now. You have a child in your arms. A sleeping one at that.” 

Leon froze and looked like he was reflecting on life for a moment. “Heh. This is what happens when it's no longer just the two of us.” 

“Don't worry.” I nuzzle up to Leon. “There's always later.” 

“That reminds me. You are sick. You should be in bed. I'll take care of everything now. You really should tend to that birds nest and get some sleep.” 

I gasp at his comment. Yep. Leon was already back to his typical self. He was the man I love. The god who stole my heart. 

“But first.” 

I feel Leon’s lips on mine. It took my breath away. Lila still held firmly in my arms he roughly devoured my lips. There must have been so much pent up desire burning within him and now he was unleashing it. I welcomed his lips, though the kiss was unexpected. These lips I yearned for for so long. All the pain and hardships I faced felt like nothing under his warm loving embrace.


	24. The Gods and their pets

Wishes

Leon  
You had brought him a ginger cat; you thought it suited him as they looked similar. Leon was not happy to be told he looks like the cat and questioned why you would even bring him a pet, and a kitten at that. Leon refused to watch over such a creature and told you to take it back but the kitten had other ideas. It leapt from your arms and bolted for Leon and started to rub itself against his legs. Leon remained silent, not knowing how to react to the cats displays of affection. He then told you again to take it away but this kitten was as stubborn as he was. It plonked itself down right in front of him and then stretched itself out on the floor while looking at him with pleading eyes. It was trying so hard to be cute it was adorable. Leon was starting to crack as he succumbed to the kittens cuteness but still tried to fight it. When Leon went to sit on his bed the kitten took its chance to jump on his lap and curl up in a ball, purring. Leon simply sighed and started to pet it. The kitten reacted by purring harder and then started to stretch itself out over his lap. The kitten using it's kitty charms had completely won Leon over. When you said you'll take it back Leon refused and acted the complete opposite of earlier. The two became fast friends. Leon was often seen with the kitten bounding behind him, something no one ever thought they would see. 

Punishments

Scorpio  
You had brought him a bunny; you thought it was fitting. Scorpio was quite annoyed you brought him something so...cute. He didn't have the time to watch over an animal. And this rabbit was still only young. The bunny seemed to have taken a liking to Scorpio right away. Once you let it down in his room the rabbit headed straight for him. It was hilarious watching Scorpio trying to run away from a tiny creature. The bunny was persistent and chased him all around the room. Scorpio eventually jumped onto his bed thinking he finally got away but the bunny wasn't giving up. It sat besides his bed on the ground with Scorpio looking down at it, he looked relieved, that was until the bunny backed up and spectacularly jumped through the air and right onto his lap. Scorpio was gobsmacked, he couldn't even speak. Scorpio persisted in trying to get the bunny to leave him alone but it just wasn't working. Scorpio was now alone with the rabbit as you had to use the bathroom. His whole attitude changed now that he wasn't being watched. Scorpio picked up the bunny and held it snug in his arms and softly started stroking its head as he talked sweetly to it. You had just come back and stumbled upon Scorpio holding the bunny with the most adorable smile on his face. He didn't even notice you as he was completely fixtated on the rabbit, who really was enjoying the pats. When Scorpio did finally notice you he put the rabbit down like a flash and denied it ever happened all while blushing redder than a tomato. But you would never forget this most adorable memory or the fact Scorpio really loves bunnies.

Zyglavis  
He couldn't believe you brought him a puppy. He was the minister of punishments he had no time to watch over a defenseless creature. Though Zyglavis was reluctant he very well couldn't refuse a gift from you, even if it was a living being. Zyglavis didn't know the first thing about how to watch over a dog. He put down some food and water and told it to stay but it much rathered following Zyglavis around. Zyglavis felt like the puppy was attached to him at the hip, wherever he went the puppy followed. The other gods snickered seeing Zyglavis being chased by the puppy and the fact it wouldn't leave him. He didn't know how many shoes the puppy ruined as it loved to bite them, even while he was wearing them. Not to mention the many times it ripped up his pants. The puppy was using Zyglavis’ legs as a chew toy much to his dismay. He asked you if the puppy would stop with this reckless behavior and you assured him it would but it just wasn't happening anytime soon. Zyglavis was grateful he was a god, the money it would cost to replace everything the puppy ruined would have left him without anything to wear. Though Zyglavis couldn't deny he felt a sort of attachment to the beast. Overtime they became very close and Zyglavis discovered the dog worked well in stopping Ichthys in his pranks. Nothing would come between them now.

Dui  
Dui definitely wasn't expecting you to give him a hamster. Though he thought it was so cute there was no way he could turn you down. But he has heard that hamsters can be prolific breeders, almost as bad as rabbits. You told him not to worry, they can't have more if you only have one. Dui was relieved, he didn't know what he'd do with a hundred hamsters like he pictured in his mind. Dui got great joy from watching the little furball run around, though he had to make sure none of the gods accidently stepped on it. Leon often complained about having the little rat run freely around, but Dui just ignored him. But one day the hamster decided to be sneaky and snuck up on the sofa Leon was sleeping on and crawled into his clothes; it must have sensed his dislike and wanted to mess with him. Leon was not impressed by his rude awakening and got upset with Dui but he only laughed, it was hilarious after all. Though he warned it not to do it again, Leon should only be messed with occasionally. Then one morning Dui was shocked to find a baby hamster. The image of a hundred hamsters ran through his mind again. It turned out you had bought a girl hamster that was already pregnant. But Dui was left thinking hamsters are some crazy creature that can make babies all on their own. What was he going to do when hamsters overtook his room? Leon would go ballistic if not one but a hundred hamsters stampeded down the hallways. Thankfully you sorted it all out with Dui and cleared it up much to his relief. Now he could still enjoy his little female companion and not worry about it kicking him out of the house. 

Ichthys  
Ichthys was surprised when you brought him a parrot. What was he supposed to do with a bird? You told him it makes for a good companion. Seeing as it was a gift from you, Ichthys would do his best to look after it. But the real fun started when he noticed it repeating words he said. Ichthys adapted the parrot into his pranks, the two of them got on rather well. That was until the parrot started repeating things others should never hear. Things like” ___ is sexy” “___ has a nice butt" “I want to make love to ___" Ichthys almost had a fit when he heard the parrot start saying erotic things. Even more worrying was what if the parrot started copying things like your moaning. Ichthys could only imagine the hell the gods would bring upon him if they ever heard what the parrot was saying. There was no way he could let you know what the parrot was saying either. This was your gift, you were definitely not allowed to know he corrupted the poor bird. Ichthys didn't know what to do. He thought maybe it would forget those things if he taught it a whole bunch of new words, so that's what he did. At first it seemed to be working well, but then it slipped up and right to Zyglavis face it said “You have a nice butt" Ichthys was horrified. It didn't even say your name! He didn't know how he was gonna get out of this mess or why the damn bird even said that. All he knew was he better run. Good thing Zyglavis was still in too much shock trying to process what a bird just told him.


	25. Falling in love with the King

Why was I here? What did he want? 

I had been summoned to the throne room out of the blue. Even Zyglavis seemed to be puzzled why the King wanted to see me. As soon as we arrived in the throne room the King waved Zyglavis out leaving just the two of us. I felt uncomfortable being alone in his presence. He was the King, a man with unparalleled beauty and immeasurable power. What could he want with me? 

“You are wondering why you are here?” The King smiled gracefully, his eyes fixed on me. His expression was unreadable. 

I nodded as I stood before the King, sitting on his throne. “I do not understand why you need me. What could I, a mere human, possibly do for you?” I looked downward, my hands balled into fists as I slightly shivered under the King's powerful presence. I was nervous. 

The King narrowed his eyes as he softly laughed. “Yes, indeed. What can a mere human do for me?” He seemed to be enjoying my confusion. The King stood up from his throne making me flinch and look directly at him. My eyes were fixed on his graceful figure as he came closer. 

The King stood barely a foot away. His godly beautiful face was right in front of me. His eyes bore into the depths of my own. My heart beat wildly from the close proximity with such a gorgeous man. Slowly, his hand reached for me grabbing my chin. His thumb rested just below my bottom lip. My eyes were now wide and my mouth slightly open, I thought I'd pass out from lack of oxygen. 

The King's eyes crinkle into a smile as he begins to speak. “I find you interesting.” He says, his cool finger starting to stroke my lower lip, “I want you to spend the day with me. Will you pleasure me with your company?” He pulls his hand away and smiles. His smile was like that of a child and I found it adorable. 

Did he really want to spend time with me that much? 

I found myself nodding before even thinking about it. It was like I was drawn to him. “Of course. I could never turn down a request from you.” I smiled. Though my heart still beat wildly and I was still extremely nervous. Will I even survive the day? 

“Wonderful. Now, what should we do?” The King tapped his chin, deep in thought. 

“How about a picnic?” I didn't know if the King could just leave the palace and not knowing what he could do I thought a picnic may be nice. “Ah. But you don't need to eat.” My shoulders slumped as I hung my head with disappointment.” What a failure. 

However, the King seemed interested. “Do not worry. I may not require food but that shouldn't stop us from enjoying this ‘picnic’ together.” 

“Okay.” I nodded, smiling again. “Does your highness know what a picnic is?” 

The King smiled his eyes not giving way to his thoughts. “Of course. It's the partaking of food together.” 

I giggled and nodded. “You are partly right. It also involves eating outside and taking the food with us.” 

“Then we shall eat outside by the lake. Come.” The King took my hand and in an instant the scene around us had changed. 

“Wow.” I gasped. I was in awe of my surroundings. Such a pristine clear lake spread out before me. All kinds of flowers were blooming. It made me feel warm and happy just being here. 

“What do you think? This is my special place.” The King was looking at me with intrigue. 

I looked at him, grinning with excitement. “I love it. This place is just filled with beauty. It's perfect for one such as yourself.” 

The King smiled, pleased. His eyes then took on a more serious tone. “I can read the minds of others. Nothing is hidden from me.” My heart skipped a beat when he looked at me, his mature eyes had me trapped in his gaze. “But I have blocked off your thoughts.” 

“What?” I wasn't expecting to hear him say that. “Why?” I wondered why he would do that and felt a little uneasy for some reason. 

“Because…” He softly smiled and turned to the lake. “I want to learn more about you by being with you not by simply reading your mind. It feels more personal this way.” I was dumbstruck. What was he saying? The King looked back at me and flashed me a kind smile. “I don't wish to upset you by reading your mind. What man wants to make the girl he likes cry?” 

I gasped. My voice was caught in my throat. Girl he likes? What?! I thought my heart would beat out of chest. 

“Hehe.” The King chuckled. “Though it may be cute to see you cry.” 

“Y-Your H-Highness!” My body felt hot, I felt dizzy. What was wrong with him? “You are not acting like yourself at all. Are you really the King?” 

He nodded. “I am he.” 

I was still reeling from his words. I knew he was the King. There was no mistaking his powerful aura. But why me? I'm only a human… 

“I do not understand. Why me?” I voiced my thoughts. 

“You may be human now but you were once a goddess. You have a kindness like no other. Your heart is pure. I find it attractive.” 

“But… You are the King. Loving a human is forbidden.” 

“That may be so. A relationship with you would be troublesome.” 

“If you know that the-" 

“But I am willing to risk it if it means I can be with you.” 

“What?” I looked at the King. I could see in his eyes he was serious. 

“Enough of that. Let's go set up.” He smiled and took my hand. 

We walked to the edge of the lake. The King waved his hand and a blanket with a basket appeared on the ground. 

“Sit down.” The King led me to the blanket and we sat down. 

Though because I was with the King I couldn't settle down. I was uncomfortable. I tried eating the food made by the King but I was so self conscious I didn't have much of an appetite. 

I heard a sigh come from him. I looked up and saw him gazing at the lake, his eyes distant. “You can't relax because of me.” He mumbled, pouting ever so slightly. “Sometimes I wonder if being the King is a curse. Love seems so distant from me…” 

My heart ached. He looked so sad. I just wanted to hold him in my arms and comfort him. My thoughts surprised me. There's no way I could hug the King. 

“I've watched you for a long time.” He glanced at me, expressionless. “At first I thought you were a typical human like any other. But as I watched you I saw your kindness. You put others before yourself. You acted selflessly and were never selfish. Over time I found myself falling for you.” The King suddenly stopped. His lips quivered as he glanced downwards. “I wanted you to know me. I wanted to be with you. But I'm the King, such a thing is impossible.” 

“Your Highness…” I didn't know he felt this way. I wanted to make him happy. I found myself wanting to be with him as well. But such a relationship was forbidden. 

Suddenly his arms were around me shocking me. And just moments earlier I wanted to hold him. “Am I being foolish wishing to be with you? You can't even relax around me… You speak formally and treat me as the King and not someone you could love.” His voice made my chest hurt. He sounded so desperate, so pained, it really hurt. 

He's right. I did only see him as the King. But now? The way he was acting… I was starting to feel different. But even if I did come to love him… It was forbidden. But even knowing that… I still wanted to love him. 

“It's not foolish.” I placed a hand on his arm and looked up at him. “It's cruel you are not given the chance to fall in love. Falling in love… It feels amazing. I want you to know what that feels like.” 

The King was stunned by my reply. He looked so vulnerable right now. Nothing like the King I knew. Then suddenly he took on a mature tone. I was trapped in his eyes. His beauty left me breathless. He grabbed my arm forcefully and pulled me into him. He was being rough but I didn't mind. 

The King pulled me into his lap. My face was right before his. He held my wrist with one hand as his other was on my chin. We locked eyes for a moment before his lips found my own. The kiss we shared was incredibly sweet. It was beautiful. 

He pulled away and started to run his hands through my hair. “This is forbidden… But I won't stop. I want you to be mine… Just for now. Will you be mine?” 

“Yes…” I whispered in response, looking in his eyes. 

The King smiled. “Thank you. I never want this day to end. I never want to let you go. It seems even one such as I am powerless to love.” He laughed. “This may be the start of a forbidden relationship but no matter, I don't plan on letting you go. Let's be together from now on.” 

I was shocked. Wasn't this only to be for a day? I can't be with the King… As much as I wish for it. I just don't see how it's possible. But even so, when I look into his eyes I want to believe; I want to love and be loved by this man. Before I could even speak he had stolen my lips again, more roughly this time than the last. I could feel his urgency, he wanted me. He wanted me so much. If this makes him happy then I'm glad. I will do anything if it pleases him. 

I had fallen into his trap and now I was his slave. He had stolen my heart in an instant and I didn't seem to mind.


	26. Camping with the Gods

The gods were anything but happy. “Why do we have to go camping and without our powers?” They would keep grumbling. After losing a bet to Elli, several of the gods were practically ordered by the King to accompany her out into the wilderness. Why did the King order them? Because they simply refused to listen to Elli even after she won the bet, and the King sensing this as an opportunity to amuse himself stepped in and ordered they go along with her request. To make matters worse for them he also decided it would be even more interesting if their powers were restricted; the King wanted to see how they would cope, powerless, amongst nothing but mother nature. 

“Are you all ready to go?” Elli asked, “Make sure you haven’t forgotten anything.” She carefully glanced between all the gods who would be following her into the wilderness. Each one of them was carrying a bag with the essentials they needed. The gods were either frowning, scowling, nervous or outright excited - could only be Ichthys- 

“This is ridiculous. What was that trickster thinking making me spend the weekend out in some jungle?” Leon scoffed. He hadn’t stopped frowning since hearing the Kings orders. 

“I do not like this anymore than you do but we must follow orders, despite it being for his own amusement.” Zyglavis said, sighing. 

“Huh?” Elli noticed the rather large bag in Ichthys hand, “That is quite a lot you are taking. Do you really need that much?”

Ichthys grinned and hid the bag behind himself, “Yep. It is my survival kit. Everything I need to survive the outdoors.” He smiled innocently. 

Elli wasn’t the slightest convinced but decided there was no point arguing about it now. “If you say so.” She shrugged and Ichthys smiled widened. 

“Are we going?” Aigonorus asked, barely stifling a yawn. 

“Are you only taking that sleeping bag?” Elli asked. 

“Hmm.” Aigonorus cocked his head and looked at the sleeping bag under his arms, “Is that a problem?” 

“You can’t just sleep the entire time…” Elli looked exasperated but Aigonorus couldn’t see the problem. 

“Why not?” 

“Because… Urgh. Nothing I say will matter right now. Let’s just go.” Elli said and motioned for everyone to come. 

“Un-freaking-believable. Gods should not be made to go camping.” Scorpio’s complaints could be heard as the gods walked towards a bus stationed not too far away from the mansion that would take them to their destination. 

They were heading towards the mountains where they would be surrounded by nothing but trees, streams of water and the wildlife that dwelled there. 

Elli made sure to bring enough food to last her over the weekend, she was grateful for once the gods didn’t need to eat so that wouldn’t be a problem. Though, she wondered how it would go having eight of the gods camping with her. 

“We are finally here~” Elli smiled happily as she got off the bus. The air was much cleaner in the mountains making her feel more energetic. “Smell that crisp, clean air. I just love the outdoors.” 

The gods watched Elli, not quite feeling her enthusiasm. 

“The heavens are far cleaner and prettier than anything you’ll find here.” Leon bluntly said. 

Elli froze and looked at him with displeasure, “Oh shush. For me this is heaven.” She quickly shut him down. Leon shrugged and kept quiet. 

“Let’s go. I want to get set up already.” Ichthys said, smiling. His attitude was the complete opposite to most of the other gods. Elli couldn’t help but feel suspicious. What was he up to? 

Elli led the gods further up the mountain until they reached a clearing by a river. There they started to get their tents set up. Even if they didn’t need sleep Elli suggested it’d be good for everyone to have somewhere they could rest inside instead of being subjected to the climate outside the entire weekend. 

“Bah. This is impossible.” Scorpio was engaged in a fight with his tent. It was not cooperating in the slightest, or rather he had no idea what he was doing. 

“Would you like some help?” Karno and Huedhaut had approached the angry god, their tents were already drawn and perfectly to boot. 

“What? I don’t need help. This freaking useless piece of trash just needs to hold itself up instead of falling all the time.” 

“Er. Scorpio…” Karno saw what may be part of the problem. 

Scorpio completely at his wits end raises his voice at the god, “What now?” He asks with his brows furrowed. 

“You can’t expect your tent to stay up unless you use these pegs. You need them to keep your tent stable.” Karno explained. 

Scorpio’s expression went blank as he froze. He closed his eyes and in a huff turned away as he snatched the peg from Karno’s hand, “I knew that.” 

“Stubborn as always.” Huedhaut chuckled as he whispered to Karno. 

“He wouldn’t be Scorpio if he wasn’t.” Karno said, also smiling. 

Zyglavis managed to get his tent up with ease and Leon, after observing Zyglavis, also managed to get his tent up. 

Dui and Ichthys decided they would share a tent but neither was sure how one was set up and they didn’t pay attention to the other gods. When Elli saw them hopelessly fumbling about and failing several times she offered to help and they too got their tent set up. Though she could of helped sooner, Elli found it highly amusing watching them fail over and over, it was like watching a live comedy show. 

Aigonorus, however, did not bring a tent only his sleeping bag. He couldn’t bother going through the trouble of setting up a tent. Instead, he found a suitable place, set up his sleeping bag and tucked himself inside. 

“Aigo?” Elli let out a sigh as she shook her head, “C’mon. No sleeping now.” She shook the sleeping god. “Wake up.” Elli repeated again and again but gave up when he ignored her. 

“Need help?” Ichthys came up with a broad grin. 

“Huh?” Elli was surprised to see Ichthys there all of a sudden. “Er. No.” She quickly shook her head. Knowing him he would have some prank in mind. 

“Fiiine.” Ichthys, though sounding unhappy, definitely didn't look as he sounded. 

Having given up on Aigonorus, Elli left and went to talk with the others. However, Ichthys remained behind and looking around to make sure no one was watching, he began to set his plan in motion. 

“This is going to be fun. I will make sure no one forgets their time here.” Ichthys said with a wicked grin.   
__

“What now, woman?” Scorpio asked. Finally winning the battle with his tent, Scorpio didn’t know what to do when there was only trees around. 

“Hmm?” Elli thought about it, “We could go fishing. I brought some rods.” 

“You mean mind numbingly watch the water as I go insane?” Leon said, his eyes narrowed. 

“What? Where did you hear that?” Elli was surprised. 

“I saw it on tv.” Leon replied. Elli wanted to say something but then again that could be one way to interpret fishing. 

“Then how-”

*Schreeech* 

“Ahhhh?!” Elli nearly jumped out of her shoes after a high pitched screeched filled the air. “Wh-What was that?” 

“It sounded like it was coming from over there.” Zyglavis said, pointing towards his left. 

“Wasn’t that were Aigo was?” Dui said. 

“Aigo?” Elli cocked her head before her body jumped, “Ichthys!” She quickly ran towards Aigonorus. 

“Ah.” Just as she thought. Aigonorus was definitely no longer asleep.

“This is sticky…” Aigonorus didn’t look too happy. His entire head was covered in what looked like green paint. 

“What happened?” Elli asked, looking around, “And where is Ichthys?” 

“I heard a loud pitch in my ear followed by someone saying my goats are under attack. I jumped and the next thing I knew I was covered in this wet stuff.” 

“Looks like it was a trap.” Elli saw the bucket of paint hovering above Aigonorus connected by some wire to the tree. 

“That troublesome child is at is again.” Leon smirked at Zyglavis, “You should keep better watch over your children.” 

“He is not my child. I can’t be watching him 24/7. And right now we are all in the same position.” Zyglavis glared at Leon. 

The two gods stared at each other for some time. Scorpio got fed up with the situation and turned to leave. The next moment a bucket came falling from the air landing right over his head splashing him with pink paint. 

“What the hell?!” Scorpio was furious as he yanked the bucket from his head. Both Zyglavis and Leon were barely stifling a laugh as they stared at the now pink Scorpio. 

“Pink…?” Scorpio looked at his hands, his eyes wide before getting even angrier, “That fish dare turn me pink?! He will pay.” He said with a threatening growl and stormed off.

Now there was a pink Scorpio and a green Aigonorus. 

Ichthys was still on the loose scheming his dastardly pranks while the other gods returned to their tents. 

“What is this? That was definitely not here earlier.” Dui was surprised to find a range of items that would be suitable for pranking in his shared tent with Ichthys. He wasn’t the only one. All the gods mysteriously had packages in their tents that wasn’t there earlier; it could only be the work of the King. 

“What is going on. I just wanted to have some fun camping but now it seems like every god is out to get one another.” Elli sighed. She didn’t even know if it was safe enough to go outside. 

“Ahh.” Dui had fallen face first into a mud pile. “How did I miss that?” Dui sighed, his entire face caked with mud along with his clothes. 

Behind a tree Aigonorus snickered, “This is kinda fun.” He too had received some items that would be useful for pranking, like just now he tripped Dui to fall into the mud pile. 

Even Huedhaut and Karno had joined in trying to get others to fall for their traps. 

“Everyone is not to be trusted right now. I better be careful.” Just as Huedhaut mumbled that to himself he was whisked off the ground and into the air, “Whoa.” Hanging upside down he sighed, “I guess I wasn’t careful enough. Huedhaut’s foot was trapped by some rope and hanging him from the air, he struggled to keep his shirt down as it kept falling over his head. 

“Whoever set this trap I would appreciate some help.” Huedhaut called out. 

“Haha, sorry, Hue.” It was Karno who came out. “I didn’t think you would be the one I caught.” 

“Yes, what a surprise.” Huedhaut smiled, though it looked rather scary, “Oh.” Huedhaut jumped when he noticed something rather unpleasant. “Oh dear.” Before Karno even had the chance to help Huedhaut down, he had falled to the ground… However his pants were still hanging from the trap in the air. 

“Oh my goodness.” Elli happened to be walking past at just that time. “What is going on?! I just wanted to go camping with you all but this is all just insane!” She shouted and ran off. 

“Well, that was unfortunate.” Karno said, feeling a little embarrassed as he laughed while Huedhaut, still pantless, was slightly red and silent as he sat on the ground. 

“Karno.”

“Yes?” 

“Get my pants down already.” Huedhaut looked sharply at Karno. 

“Y-Yes. I almost forgot.” 

“Forgot...” Huedhaut sighed, “When did it come to this? I just wanted to read some books but I can’t even relax.” He shook his head as Karno worked fast to return his pants to him. 

Meanwhile.

“What in the heavens name…!” Zyglavis was flabbergasted when he saw his hair had become curly and unruly after using his comb. He rushed out of his tent shouting, “Who messed with my comb?!”

“Pfffft. That look suits you, minister curls, hahah.” Leon was nearly on the floor with a laughing fit.   
“You.” Zyglavis leveled him a threatening glare, “You will pay for this.” Zyglavis declared and returned to his tent to try and fix his hair to no avail. 

So far, Aigonorus was still looking rather green while Scorpio was tickled pink. Dui was playing in the mud and lastly Huedhaut was red with shame while Zyglavis was having a bad hair day. Just what would happen next? 

Through all of this, Elli was having a breakdown as nowhere was safe. Everything and everywhere could potentially be rigged. She watched as all the gods pranked each other mercilessly. “What happened to my fun camping trip? This is a disaster! Something needs to be done about those gods before it gets any worse.” She retreated back to her tent and started to think of a plan. 

It didn’t take long for Zyglavis to get Leon back, and boy did he sure get him back. 

“What is the meaning of this? I look like some drag queen in all this glitter.” Leon scowled with displeasure. He was covered from head to toe in an immense amount of glitter, his whole body sparkled brilliantly. 

“Pfft. Now you will never get lost. You can be seen a mile off, glitters.” Zyglavis mocked him.

“How dare you. You curly haired freak.”

“Watch your tongue, you glitter monster.”

The two of them went back and forth with endless insults but neither was getting nowhere. 

“What in the world?” Elli had come out of her tent after hearing the commotion was was dumbstruck when she saw Leon shimmering with glitter and Zyglavis with said a bad hair day it was laughable. “This really has to stop.” 

“What did you do to my clothes?” 

Elli turned to the direction of the voices and saw Karno standing in front of Huedhaut with everything but his under garments missing. 

“I didn’t think it would completely strip your clothes away. I sprayed you with this,” there was a bottle in his hands titled “Invisi-spray” “and your clothes literally disappeared.” 

“I know you must really be upset by what happened earlier but completely removing my clothes was going too far.” Karno said, not looking too happy. 

“I just wanted to make your shirt invisible not your entire outfit.” Huehdaut said, feeling rather bad about what happened. 

“They aren’t just invisible, they are gone. What am I supposed to do now? I don’t have my powers or any more clothes.” 

“That is a problem.” 

“Oh gosh. This is too much. At this rate I will be going back on the bus with a bunch of half naked lunatics. How will I ever live this down?” Elli hung her head in shame, “I didn’t sign up for the circus.” 

After that, all the gods settled down a little bit. Karno remained in his tent seeing as he was rather vulnerable right now. Elli, however, decided to plot out her own prank for the gods. They caused her a lot of trouble and it wasn’t right if they had all the fun. 

“And Ichthys started all this. It is only fair he gets punished.” What to do she thought. Just then something appeared in her tent she could use. “Is this how they have been getting their equipment for the pranks?” Elli sighed, it all made sense now. “The King of course. He is probably besides himself in laughter about now. Well, I can’t let him down. It is time to get my own revenge on the gods.” 

Elli quickly set her plan into motion.

“There. It is finally ready.” Elli smiles in satisfaction, awaiting for what was to come. Thankfully all the others were currently in their tents or in Aigonorus case, he had returned to his sleeping bag, so no one saw her set her trap up. 

“On to the next phase.” Elli stood in the middle of the grounds where everyone’s tents were set up. “Oooh I am feeling so hot right now. I think I will go take a bath in the river. Mmm, I will need to take my clothes off.” With that Elli walked to the river, carefully looking behind as she went. “Perfect. They fell for it.” 

All the gods appeared from their tents after hearing Elli, even Aigonorus had woken back up. 

“What are you doing?” Scorpio asked Leon with a glare. 

“None of your business.” 

“You aren’t planning on watching are you?” Karno asked. 

“We should make sure she is safe at least.” Zyglavis suggested. 

Ichthys at this point had returned as well, pleased with all the mischief that had gone down. All the gods carefully walked towards the river together. When they got there they were surprised to see no signs of Elli. 

“Huh. She’s missing.” Ichthys said.

“Strange. Did she get lost?” Leon mused.

“Impossible. Even I wouldn’t get lost walking to the river.” Scorpio said. 

*Click*

“Did you hear that?” Karno asked. 

“Ahhh!” All the gods yelped at once when they were suddenly trapped in a cage. 

“What just happened?” Dui asked, looking around. 

Elli appeared out from behind some trees, smiling wickedly. “How does it feel to be like a caged animal?” 

“You did this?” Zyglavis asked, shocked. 

“Oh, yes. You were all causing me so much trouble. Running around like wild beasts.” Elli started to laugh, she really had been driven crazier than she thought, “Now I can finally get the peace I desired. I just wanted to have a fun weekend out but no. Look at you all.” 

All the gods turned to look at each other and hung their heads in shame. 

“How am I going to take you all back home like this? I think you guys will have to walk home.” 

“What? I am not walking home. No freaking way. That King better at least let me fly back home.” Scorpio huffed. 

“Sorry…” Karno sighed, “I understand we must look like some freak show right now.”

“Damn straight. I should take a photo so I will never forget.” Elli takes out her phone. 

“W-Wait. A photo is too much.” Karno says, worried. 

“Maybe I can enlarge the photo and hang it in the mansion. Oh I could even print out dozens of copies and share them around in the heavens. Perfect.” Elli really was enjoying herself way too much at the gods expense. 

“No! please!” Karno begged, since he didn’t want his nearly naked body being shown for all to see. 

“I agree. I can’t have others seeing me looking like this.” Leon growled, still shimmering beautifully. 

“For once I agree with glitters here.” Zyglavis added.

“Hey, don’t call me that again.” 

However, Elli ignored all of them and started taking pictures of the caged gods. 

“Smile.” 

“Nooooo!” All the gods shouted, the horror of it all shown all over their faces. 

Ah yes, this would definitely be a trip no one would ever forget.


	27. Leon’s confession

“Leon?” Miku softly spoke his name, wondering what his intentions were. Leon had approached Miku in the living room and practically forced her to follow him. Leon had led Miku all the way to the mansion's roof. “Is there something you wanted to show me?” Miku asked but Leon remained silent. He stopped near the roof's edge and placed his hands on the handrail as his eyes gazed upon the moon's beauty. 

Miku started to grow rather uncomfortable with his silence and the fact it was the two of them, alone. The silence was getting unbearable. Miku could feel her heart starting race as her body grew hot. Would he just say something already? She thought, before she lost her mind. It wasn't long ago that Miku realized she had feelings for the rather egotistical god and now to be dragged out to the rooftop at night with him alone… It was the perfect romantic setting, confessing one's feelings and gazing at the stars together, it all sounded rather nice. 

(But… There's no way he could love a human like me.) Miku felt depressed thinking that. Her thoughts kept jumping between excitement and disappointment rapidly. 

Not understanding what Leon was thinking dragging her to the rooftop only to not speak a word or even look her way, Miku was ready to leave with a heavy heart. She thought maybe this was his way of telling her he wasn't interested and was going to say she should leave him alone. 

“Leon…? Are you even listening…” Miku sighed and started to turn back towards the entrance, “I understand. You are telling me to leave you alone, right?” Miku’s words came out slowly, each word weighing heavily on her, “If that is your wish then I will bother you no longer.” Feeling tears form in her eyes, Miku began to walk away. “Ah.” Only to be stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. 

“L-Leon?” Miku was stunned to see him stopping her, he looked rather irritated. 

“You’re wrong.” He spoke quietly but firmly, his eyes locked on her. 

“I'm...wrong?” Miku’s eyes widened, she was feeling confused. 

“You are not bothering me. Do you think I would bring you here just to tell you to get lost?” Leon said, his eyes narrowing, “You are quite the dumb goldfish.” 

“H-Hey.” Miku definitely wasn't happy to be called dumb. “Then why wouldn't you look at me this whole time? You wouldn't even speak to me…” Miku said, turning away with a painful look. 

“Because,” Leon cupped her chin with his hand forcing her to look at him, “I wanted to do this properly.” 

“What?” Miku was speechless. Do what properly? She thought. 

“I have heard you speak when you are alone.” Leon said you, “You wish for the man you love to confess to you under the stars while being romantic, correct?” 

Miku gasped as he heart nearly jumped out of her chest, “I-I didn't think anyone heard me talking…!” 

Miku was filled with embarrassment that he heard her. She genuinely thought she was alone when she voiced her thoughts but it seems Leon has been watching her even when she didn't realize. 

“I brought you out here because it's just the sort of romantic setting you would desire.” Leon said. Miku couldn’t even find the words to reply. “Heh. I can see in your eyes that I was right.” Leon suddenly went quiet, it looked like he was having trouble, “But when I got here I was unsure how to take the next step.” Leon said, looking displeased, “Even I seem to struggle when it comes to matters of the heart. This is your fault.” 

“What? Um.” Miku started to stutter, her eyes flitting about. She could feel her blood pressure rise as she understood what he was getting at. “L-Leon…” 

“You finally understand? It is unfortunate I couldn't completely fulfill your wishes but never think even for a moment I want you to leave me alone.” Leon earnestly said and tugged her into his arms and holding her close, “You may be a little slow and quite the handful but the last thing you are is bothersome to me.” 

Leon released his grip so Miku could see his face but still kept his arms around her waist. “You are the only thing on my mind lately, it's driving me crazy. I couldn't stand it any longer, that's why I brought you here tonight.” 

“Leon… I-I…” Miku started to tear up, she was so happy. “You big fool.” She suddenly punched him in the shoulder. 

“Ow. What was that for? Here I am telling you how I feel and you get answer with violence? If this is your way of telling me how you feel then you need to do a better job.” Leon said, rubbing his shoulder while frowning after creating some distance between them. 

“You created such emotional turmoil for me. That was just a little payback.” With her emotions still running wild, Miku laughed softly before falling silent. “Leon. It doesn't matter to me you couldn’t fulfill my wish. What you've done is more than enough. Just knowing how you feel makes me so...happy.” Miku smiled from her heart. “I have loved you for so long but I didn't know if it was a love that would ever bloom so I buried those feelings deep in my heart. But… I was wrong. You are standing here now telling me you love me. It makes me the happiest person alive.” 

Leon’s eyes widened briefly, he wasn't expecting her to be so honest all of a sudden. A confident smirk quickly took over his features. “You are the only person I could ever love in this way. Silly goldfish. You have stolen the heart of a god, are you ready to pay for your sins?” 

Miku smiled with joy and nodded, “If it means I can be with you then I would spend the rest of my life paying for my crime.” 

Leon looked impressed, “It would seem I caught myself a rather bold goldfish. Now that you are hooked on my line I don't plan on ever letting you escape.” He confidently whispered, grabbing her wrist. 

“Good. Don't ever let me go.” Miku replied and Leon cupped her cheek in his hand and softly caressed it. 

“Now you will be my goddess and mine alone. No other shall ever have you.” Leon gazed affectionately at her while his air of confidence remained. Slowly his lips inched closer, Miku anticipated the moment they touched hers. It felt like time had nearly stopped as their lips locked, nothing else mattered anymore. At this moment they were the only two in existence. This was only the beginning. Together they would have a long journey ahead, and together they will walk it side by side.


	28. Winter Chills- Scorpio

What a time for your heater to break. It was the middle of winter and it was turning out to be much colder than normal. You thought your hands would fall off; they had grown ice cold and somewhat numb. Even worse your nose and lips had become so cold you couldn’t even feel them and trying to warm them up with your hands was futile. You were wrapped up in so many blankets that you looked like you were in a cocoon, and yet you still couldn't get warm. 

“I...I am...going...to freeze...to...death.” You couldn’t even speak without your teeth chattering. 

Oh how you wished Scorpio was with you right now to warm you up. His arms were always so comfortable and inviting. You imagine being wrapped up in his embrace as he talks sweetly to you. Of course talking sweetly was only a rare occurrence but this was your imagination so anything goes. 

“Heh. Figures I'd be right.” 

You are so absorbed by your thoughts you even start to hear his voice. “Oh Scorpio. You are always on my mind so much I can even hear your voice now.” You sigh and faintly smile, thinking of him seemed to help distract you from the cold. 

“Idiot.” 

“Haha. I am even imagining him insulting me now. It's like…” 

“Are you seriously this dumb?” 

“What?!” You look up suddenly and are shocked to see Scorpio standing in front of you. “When did you get here?” 

“Long enough to hear you babble on.” Scorpio gruffly replies, there was the slight tinge of a blush on his cheeks. Seems he was embarrassed. 

“O-Oh.” You die a little on the inside from embarrassment. It was hard to tell who was more embarrassed. Both you and Scorpio were uncomfortably looking around, blushing. You really were meant for each other. 

“Why are you here?” 

“I heard that tonight was going to be exceptionally cold here on Earth. Knowing you I thought you may be unprepared or be in some kind of trouble.” 

You sighed hard, “It'd be foolish trying to outsmart you gods. You always seem to know everything.” You said, shaking your head. You felt a little upset that Scorpio was right. You were just a foolish human… 

“No. I just know you.” Scorpio responded, looking smug. The look on his face just made you even more bitter. “Sorry I'm just some dumb human. I'm just causing trouble for you, huh?” You look down with teary eyes as your lips tremble. 

“There's no way I'd think that.” 

“Huh?” In moments Scorpio had pulled you out of your blankets and into his arms. “Scorpio…?” 

Scorpio grabbed your chin and looked straight at you, “I came here because I care about you. Don't start bringing yourself down like that. You aren't just some dumb human you are the woman I love.” 

You were shocked to hear his words. Your mouth opened a little in surprise. “Scorpio… I…” Your eyes started to water even more. You were so touched by his words. 

“Tch. I didn’t say that so you would go and cry on me.” Though his words sounded harsh his eyes were filled with affection for you and the smile on his lips was nothing but kind. “You are cold.” Scorpio had been so caught up in the moment he didn't realize how cold you were. 

“Y-Yes. I was actually wishing you would come warm me up just before you arrived.” You shyly confess and a smirk grows on his lips. 

“Then it is only right that, I as a god, grant your wish.” 

“Scor…” You were suddenly lifted up in his arms and brought to your bedroom. 

“I hear humans like to have sex on cold nights. It's good to warm up with.” Scorpio says with slight teasing in his tone. 

You immediately feel your body grow hot at his suggestion. “Wh-Where did you hear that? We can warm up just by cuddling…” You had only imagined cuddling you never imagined he'd warm you up like this. 

“You want to get warm quick, don't you? Then this will be more effective.” 

“Ahhh.” Scorpio places you on the bed and immediately pins you under him. 

“You just want to have sex with me… Don't excuse it by saying you simply want to warm me up.” 

Scorpio grins devilishly, “Killing two birds with one stone, isn't that how the saying goes?” 

“What?” You wondered who was telling Scorpio all these things. Just what was his head being filled with. 

“Mmm…” Scorpio’s sudden touch against your bare skin made you lose all your resolve to fight back. Slowly he peeled your clothes off, his warm fingers glided against your cool skin heating up everywhere he touched. 

“Does it feel good?” 

“Y-Yes.” You were completely at his mercy. Scorpio teased your body making you want him more and more. 

Gently he kissed you on the forehead and then your cheek before his lips met your own. He hungrily devoured your lips as tongue tangled with yours; it only lasted for mere moments but those moments for full of pure bliss. His lips then trailed down your neck until he came to your chest. You could feel his warm tongue against your breast and then you felt a sudden pain. 

“Ahhh. Did you just bite me?!” You yelped and Scorpio looked up with seductive eyes, the way he smirked at you right now looked very sexy. 

“I was just leaving my mark.” 

“I-I know that. I was just surprised.” 

Scorpio was thoroughly enjoying your reactions. You were ready to lose control. He had teased your body for so long you couldn’t wait any longer. 

“Sco...rpio…” You cried out to him, your face one of longing. 

Scorpio pleased he pushed you to your limits finally gives you what you want. You cry out, your moans filling the room as you become one. 

“Are you warm now?” Scorpio’s raspy voice tickles your ear. 

You nod your head as that was all you could manage. You were so overcome by the pleasure he brought you that you didn't have the ability to do anything else right now but call out to him over and over. One thing was certain, you were no longer chilled to the bone. Scorpio had warmed you up, inside and out. You were warmed by his love.


	29. MC being turned into a little kid

"How did we get into this mess..." Scorpio grumbled. Everyone had gathered together and was gazing upon what was now a rather tiny you. It turned out one of Ichthys pranks had gone horribly wrong and the results being you having turned into a little kid. Unfortunately, the effects were irreversible and all they could do was wait for it to wear off. "How long will she remain this way?" Leon questioned Ichthys with a piercing glare. Ichthys shied away and began to stutter his words, "I-I can't say. Anywhere from a few hours to a few days to...a few w-weeks." Everyone gasped, their eyes wide as saucers. They couldn't even begin to imagine watching over you for such a time, they hoped it wouldn't take that long and ended up wearing off fast. But in the meantime, it would be up to them to watch over the now six year old you. 

"Now, how are we going to work this?" Scorpio asked, glancing between everyone in the room. Everyone looked at one another and Huedhaut was the first to speak, "We should split it up into teams. In the morning, Leon will work with Scorpio. In the afternoon Dui and Ichthys can take over and at night that leaves Teorus with Myself." Huedhaut spoke what seemed like a sound plan, but little did they know things wouldn't be so easy. After all, kids are unpredictable. Everyone nodded in agreement, that is everyone but Leon and Scorpio whom were glaring at one another in disgust.

"You seriously put me with this?" Leon spoke of Scorpio as if he was some monster. "I am not working with this unruly Lion." Scorpio huffed. Huedhaut's eye twitched and he silently glared at the two gods who shuddered under the intensity of his glare. Seeing the two gods lost for words, Huedhaut smiled in satisfaction. 

"Um, where did ___ go?" At Teorus's words everyone's heads jerked towards where you should have been but you were no longer there. "She's gone." Dui spoke the obvious, surprise all over his face. The gods all started to panic and split up and begun searching for you. 

"___! Where are you?" Ichthys called out. Standing besides him, Dui looked perplexed, "Will she really tell you where she is if you asked?" Ichthys stopped for a moment at this and shrugged, "Beats me." He replied and continued to call out to you. Dui was still left confused with his thoughts but more importantly he was worried about your wellbeing. 

In a different part of the house, Leon and Scorpio wandered around together in search of you. "That troublesome girl. Take your eyes off of her for one second and she uses it to make her escape." Scorpio sounded annoyed. Leon snickered, "She is crafty. But maybe if you stopped attacking me and did a better job of watching her this never would have happened." Hearing that Scorpio turned to him with a scowl while Leon looked smug. "Don't put the blame on me. You are just as much to blame." Scorpio refuted but Leon still looked as blase as ever. 

"I should have never taken my eyes off of her..." Huedhaut blamed himself for what happened. Teorus, though, was smiling, "Don't beat yourself up over it. We will find her. Besides, we are all at blame here." He tried to cheer Huedhaut up. Huedhaut looked to him and gave a small nod as thanks and continued the search. 

It wasn't until some time later that one group had finally found you. "Found her!!" Ichthys shouted enthusiastically and ran up to your side. It turned out you had been running away from the gods the whole time and why they could never seem to find you no matter how hard they looked, but eventually you grew tired and fell asleep on Ichthys bed. 

"Hehe, she is adorable sleeping like this." Dui smiled, tenderly admiring your sleeping form. Ichthys, though, was confused to why you were sleeping on his bed. "Maybe she liked all the toys and decided your room was best." Dui mentioned and Ichthys nodded, seemingly happy with this. 

The gods were relieved that you had finally been found and was surprised how long you managed to elude them. They made sure to keep a close watch on you from then on. 

Later that day...

"I'm hungwey." You pulled on Ichthys pants as you looked up at both him and Dui, it was their turn to look after you. "Hungwey?" Ichthys repeated, a little confused. "I think she means hungry." Dui said, smiling. A look of realization crossed Ichthys face and he nodded, acting like he knew it all along. "Right, I will make you lunch." Ichthys spoke with a gentle smile and snapped his fingers. "Uh, what is that?" Dui asked, looking at the dish in Ichthys hands. "Steamed fish." Dui frowned at this, "I don't know if she will like that..." He looked doubtful but Ichthys shrugged it off and thought he was just being silly but when he showed the food to you it proved Dui was right. "Ewwww, I'm not eating that!" You turned up your nose and started to pout. Ichthys looked disappointed and this time Dui was the one to snap his fingers. He produced a dish of spaghetti bolognese and your eyes lit up. Dui smiled proudly while Ichthys sighed, "Don't start getting cocky now." Ichthys pouted but Dui remained silent, only smiling at him. 

After that, the two gods played some games with you, though your abundant energy was wearing on the two of them fast. "Hah, I am tired." Ichthys leaned back, sighing heavily and Dui did the same. "I am exhausted..." You had the both of them playing tag and running all over the place but now they had collapsed to the ground. "Hey, come on, pway with me!" You ran up and jumped against Dui knocking him backwards, "Ah!" Dui yelped. But neither of them had any more energy left to go on. "Ichthys... You created this mess... You entertain her." Dui breathed in tired breaths before exhaustion overtook him and he fell asleep. "Huh. He fell asleep." You looked over Dui and looked sad but then turned to Ichthys, "You pway with me!" She squealed with glee and stood off of Dui and started to run towards Ichthys, "N-Nooo! I have had enough play time!" Ichthys screamed and quickly bolted from the spot with you closely tailing him. The sight of a grown man being scared as he was chased by a little girl was rather amusing. 

It was now Huedhaut's and Teorus's turn to watch after you, something that left Ichthys and Dui relieved their turn was over. They had no idea how they would last watching over you if the spell lasted more than a few days. Ichthys was quickly regretting his lifetime of pranks, this might be the prank that sent him to his grave while Dui, looking calm on the outside, was cursing Ichthys on the inside for causing this mess. 

You had just finished dinner that Huedhaut graciously provided for you and now it was time for bed. However you didn't want to sleep, not yet. "Come now, go to sleep. Be a good girl and do this for me." Huedhaut spoke softly to you, gently stroking your hair as you laid on a bed they provided for you. "Nooo!" You shook your head and looked a little anxious, "I want a bedtime story." Huedhaut's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting you to ask this. "A bedtime story... I'm not sure I know any that would be suitable for you." He looked off in the distance in thought. Teorus, standing besides him suddenly came up with an idea, "How about we act out something, together?" He smiled. Huedhaut's body jerked and he slowly turned towards him, "I don't think that would be appropriate." He didn't seem to fancy this idea but Teorus was stuck on wanting to do this. "C'mon." His smile grew even wider. Seemingly giving up, Huedhaut sighed in resignation and stood up. "What do you plan on us to do?" He asked. Teorus eyes lit up, "I just recently saw a book of stories that are for children and I remember one of them being about three little pigs and the wolf that tries to eat them." Teorus explained fervently. However, Huedhaut was astonished by his suggestion, his mouth hung open and his eyes had grown wide, "Is this really a story for children?" He asked, he didn't like the sound of this sound of this story at all. Teorus nodded, assuring him it was. 

Huedhaut slowly nodded his head, still not entirely convinced but shrugged his shoulders and decided to go along with it. "Yay, I wanna see you both act silly." You giggled, looking very excited. Huedhaut didn't know how to feel at being called 'silly' but shrugged it off and got ready to act out the story at Teorus suggestion. Huedhaut was to be the big bad wolf while Teorus made copies of himself to play out the three little pigs. Teorus produced little cardboard houses where each one would stay in and directed Huedhaut along the way on what he should do. As they both acted out the story you were nothing but a bundle of laughs enjoying the show. 

"I will get you you sweet, juicy pigs. I will huff and I'll puff and blow your houses down!" Huedhaut bellowed in a deeper voice than usual as he stomped along the floor. Though his face was far different from the sound of his voice, embarrassment was written all over it. "You will never destroy my house!" Teorus responded in a higher pitch of voice, hiding in his little house. The next moment, Huedhaut had stomped through the house making a motion as if he was blowing down the house and then that copy of Teorus and the house vanished leaving two behind. The same thing repeated for the next house until one remained, but then they noticed the sound of soft snores and saw you had fallen fast asleep. "Thank goodness." Huedhaut sighed in relief. Teorus, however, was almost disappointed it was over, he was actually enjoying himself. 

"Don't ever make me do that again." Huedhaut muttered, still in disbelief what he had just done. Teorus chuckled, "That was fun." Completely ignoring Huedhaut's weary tone. 

The next morning...

Leon and Scorpio were now up. The pair glared at one another and towards you, both were clueless as what to do. "How do we take care of a little child?" Scorpio asked as if asking the air and Leon shrugged, "How should I know? I have never looked after one before." You looked up between the both of them in confusion and amusement from seeing the pair bicker, "Are you two best friends?" You asked and the pair completely froze and begun to cough. "What?!" They suddenly exclaimed and glanced at one another before quickly turning away, "Never!" They fervently denied but you just giggled. "If you say so." And then your tummy rumbled, "Ohh, I am hungwey." You rubbed your tummy. "Hungwey? Oh, hungry." Scorpio, rubbed his chin as if he was in thought. "What do we feed her?" Leon looked troubled. "I don't know. Hmm... Kids like ice cream, right?" Scorpio asked, looking at you and Leon nodded, "I think I remember Huedhaut telling me once they do." And then they snapped their fingers and ice cream appeared. "Here." Scorpio handed you the ice cream and your eyes grew wide. "Ice cweam for breakfast? Wow!" You were ecstatic and eagerly started digging into the container. Scorpio and Leon both looked proud and also relieved you were eating what they provided. After you finished eating it was then time for playing. It was the start of a new day so of course your energy had also been replenished. "You want to play?" Leon looked surprised and had no idea what to do. "I am not playing any kids games." Scorpio refused, looking adamant. 

However, there Scorpio was, playing games with you and Leon. It was hard to imagine the hard-headed Lion and Scorpion being tamed by a little kid but the mere fact you had them playing games with you was proof they were weak to your charms. The three of you sat down playing a game of cards. "I win!" Leon shouted happily, his sudden outburst surprising Scorpio, "Dammit. You stupid Lion." Scorpio looked frustrated to have lost to the stupid Lion. They kept playing over and over until finally Scorpio won, "In your face, you stupid Lion!" Scorpio jumped to his feet, a smug grin plastered to his face as he looked down on Leon. However, Leon closed his eyes and smirked, "You won, what, one time compared to my ten times." He laughed and Scorpio grew hot with anger, "S-Shut up!" They both started to fight with each other and by the time they stopped they realized you were nowhere to be seen. "Not again!" They both gasped, their bodies tensing up and cursing their predicament. "Our fighting once again brought us to this." Scorpio scowled, and Leon looked troubled, "It did..." For once the pair agreed and set out in look for you. 

For how long would this spell last and would the gods survive this predicament? Who knows, for now they would do whatever they could to see that you were well looked after and when it finally wore off... Well, Ichthys better run for the hills because there will be five angry gods out for his blood. All the while, The King watched from the heavens amused by the situation. It was only another form of entertainment to him.


	30. The Gods Getting On Mcs Nerve While She Is On Her Period

Most know never to disturb a girl when they are on their period unless they want to be met by an untimely demise. Unfortunately, the gods, all knowing as they are, were not prepared for the fiery wrath of one particular female. 

You had been summoned to the house of the gods for a celebratory feast that Ichthys, Dui and Teorus were organizing; of course it was Ichthys idea, you could always count on him to want to have a good time. However, you really weren't in the mood to attend but due to their persistent pleas you decided to join them and arrived in the afternoon. 

"Did that problem child drag you into this too?" You had been sitting on the couch reading a book when Scorpio walked into the room. 

You looked up from your book and stared blankly at him, "That's right." and promptly returned to your book. 

"Hmmph." Scorpio didn't seem to be impressed from your curt reply and was now frowning at you. 

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" You glanced up from your book at him with an icy cold stare. 

Scorpio eyes widened momentarily before turning into a scowl, "What is your problem, woman?" He huffed. 

"I am just trying-"

"What is going on in here? Has the goldfish got your knickers in a twist?" Leon, apparently overhearing the conversation, decided to join in and had cut you off. He had his usual smug grin and was looking coolly at Scorpio. 

"What do you want, stupid lion?" Scorpio growled, both of them were now engaged in a glaring contest as they hurled insults at one another. 

You could feel your blood pressure rising. You just wanted to relax and read a book while waiting for dinner to be ready. Of course, the gods could have snapped their fingers and it would have been ready in a flash, but Ichthys insisted dinner be cooked by hand and so it would be some time until it was done. 

'...I should have stayed home... They are all getting on my nerves.' You rubbed your forehead, cursing that darn problem child under your breath for deciding to cook by hand. All you wanted was to eat and go home. Though you weren't even really that hungry and rathered just eat chocolate and curl up in bed with your book. 

"You are the problem here, idiot scorpion!" 

"Is that the best comeback you got, pathetic lion?" 

'Will they ever quit?!' 

They were so absorbed in their fight they didn't even notice your silent glares at them. "Would you both stop acting like children and shut up!" Unable to take another second, you jumped off the couch and screamed at the both of them. 

"Wha?!" They both froze on the spot, completely stunned from having been scolded by you. 

"That's better." You smiled in satisfaction from seeing the look of shock on their faces and sat back down and continued on your book. 

"Does something seem off with her?" Bewildered by your change in attitude, Leon whispered to Scorpio, his eyes on you. 

"For once I agree with you. There is this unsettling aura around her..." Scorpio replied, looking perplexed and somewhat frightened of you. 

"What did you say?" You looked over you book, speaking to them in a low, frightening tone. Your eyes screamed death. 

Seeing your murderous glare both of the gods jumped, looking horrified. They quickly denied having said anything before making a hasty retreat from the room. 

'Hahah, their faces. Pure gold. I should act like this more often, they won't know what to expect. Shame I only get moody on my period.' You giggled to yourself as you read your book.   
____

"Oh, I didn't realize you were here. After scaring the other two off you had continued to read in peace with no interruptions for a while, that was until someone else disturbed your quiet time. 

"Hmm." You looked up to see Huedhaut walking past you and taking a seat on the couch besides you. 

"You are here for the feast I assume?" He asked. 

"Yes." You nodded, not taking your eyes from your book. 

As you read your book you noticed Huedhaut slightly leaning over, "Did you want something?" You asked in a rather cold tone and Huedhaut quickly pulled back and smiled innocently. 

"Oh, no. I was just curious as to what you were reading." He said, pointing to your book. 

You sighed a little, "It's just a mystery novel." You replied and hoped that would be the end of it but alas it was not. 

"Do you like mystery? You seem to be enjoying the book." He tried to engage in light conversation with you but sadly you just weren't in the mood for it. 

"Do I now? I would be enjoying the book much more if it wasn't be for all these interruptions." You replied in a low undertone with a hint of snark. 

"Oh." Huedhaut seemed to have caught on immediately to what you were getting at and shied away a little, "I am sorry. Of course you wouldn't like to be interrupted while reading, I feel the same way myself." He looked apologetic but nonetheless still continued to talk despite that. 

You once again felt your blood boil and your patience run thin. "Didn't we just go through this?" Your eye started to twitch and you slowly turned to face him, "I want absolute silence. I can't relax with someone chatting in my ear." 

"Ah." Seeing the terrifying look on your face up close gave him the chills and your low and scary voice did nothing to help. "Yes, I am sorry. I will be on my way now." Huedhaut quickly stood up and in a flash had fled from the room. 

'Thank goodness, now maybe I can finally relax a little.' You sighed at everything that happened that day. The gods were probably going to think you were some kind of monster by the end of the day but you didn't care right now, they were getting on your nerves so you were going to deal with them in anyway you saw fit.   
___

Time gradually passed but dinner still seemed so far away. You were still relaxing on the couch with your book, the three gods hadn't since dared cross your path again. As you sat there you suddenly started to get sharp pains in your stomach, "Uggh, I don't feel so good..." You took a few deep breaths and leaned over, holding onto your tummy. 

"Hey ___, I have been asked to bring you to the kitchen." While you were bent over you heard a bright, cheery voice enter the room. 

'Oh, gosh. Not now...' 

It was Teorus, "Huh." He paused when he noticed you bent over, "Are you okay? you aren't dying of hunger are you?!" Teorus started to panic and ran to your side, "Dinner will be ready soon, just hold on." 

You did your best to push your pain aside and sit up straight, "I'm fine, really. Why do I need to go to the kitchen?" You asked. 

Teorus immediately broke out in a smile, "Oh, Ichthys wants you to taste test some of the dishes." He replied happily and then placed his hand on your arm, trying to pull you along. 

Though you really weren't in the mood and almost wanted to knock him to the ground for pulling you, but seeing how happy he looked you tried to fight against what your body was telling you to do. 

"Okay, okay. I am coming. Don't pull so hard."   
___

You entered the kitchen and saw Dui and Ichthys both slaving away in the kitchen. All three gods were wearing aprons each one fitted with an image of a cute little bear, though Dui's one had a cherry in its mouth. 

"Ah, you are here." Ichthys looked happy to see you had arrived and quickly raced up to a pot and beckoned you over.

"Here, try this." He brought a spoon up to your mouth. "So, how does it taste?" He waited anxiously to see what you would think. 

'Hmmm...Erk?! What is this... It tastes awfully salty.' 

"What exactly is this?" You asked. 

"Fish stew!" Ichthys proudly replied. 

'That explains it.' 

"I think it needs a little more flavour and a little less salt." You explained and Ichthys gave you a blank look.

"Really. I thought all I needed was to put in fish and salt." He mumbled, looking at the pot.

Your eyes went wide, you immediately felt sick from what you might just have ate. 

It was then Dui's turn to call you over. In front of him was a pie. 

'Don't tell me...' 

"What is this?" You worriedly asked. 

"Cherry pie!" He happily replied. 

"Is this for dinner.? You asked and he nodded. You mentally slapped yourself. "Cherry pie isn't something you eat for dinner but for dessert." At this Dui looked a little deflated and then got to work on thinking something else to cook. 

After the past couple attempts you were almost too scared to see what Teorus had come up with. 

"So what are you making?" 

"Creamy pasta carbonara." He responded with a smile. 

'Well that doesn't sound too bad. But how does it taste.' 

You took a fork and stabbed at some of the pasta. You carefully tasted it, hoping it wouldn't have some secret ingredient that would send you running. 

'Hmm. This actually isn't half bad.' 

"Well, how is it?" Teorus looked at you with big round eyes in anticipation. 

"It is actually pretty good." You smiled. 

"Yes!" Terous threw a fist in the air as he jumped, he looked overjoyed by your praise. While the other two sulked. 

You remained in the kitchen for some time observing the three of them when suddenly a fire broke loose. 

"Uh, g-g-guys!" You stammered as you watched the fire grow bigger and bigger before your eyes. The other three were oblivious as they chatted together. 

The next thing you knew you were racing for some water to put it out. It wasn't until you had filled a jug full of water that the gods finally paid attention to what was happening. 

"Huh? ...No! My fish stew!" Ichthys yelled out. The fire was quickly put out after that with a few snaps. 

"Why did this happen..." Fallen to his knees, Ichthys mourned the loss of the dish he worked so hard on. 

You felt no sympathy for him, after all it was his fault for leaving the food unattended. 

'Good riddance. It probably would have poisoned anyone who ate it any way.' 

"Oh well, time to start over." Ichthys who was besides himself just moments earlier seemed to already have recovered and was smiling. 

'Start...over...?' Those words were like a sin to your ears. There was no way you had the patience to wait any longer for dinner... and to allow him to start over on his poison stew would be fatal to everyone. 

"No!" You suddenly screamed. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at you in bewilderment. 

"What is the matter?" Dui asked in concern. 

"I don't want to wait any longer." You pursed your lips and shook your head. 

"Ah!" Teorus seemed to have recalled something and ran up to you, "I forget, you are dying of hunger!" 

You stopped at his words and then closed your eyes and spoke coolly, "I am not hungry." 

"Really?" Teorus looked surprised. 

You looked at everyone in the room with a terrifying gaze and they all started to step back. 

"I want you all to finish cooking within the next ten minutes or I will be having gods for a snack." You grinned wickedly and they all gulped. 

"Okay." They all quickly replied. 

"I will be leaving you all to it then." You started to leave the kitchen and turned around just as you reached the door, "Remember ten minutes." Everyone stiffened up at that and vigorously nodded their heads. 

You walked back to the living, laughing along the way.   
___

It was indeed ten minutes when dinner was done. The gods didn't waste any time and decided to screw cooking by hand and finally used their powers to conjure up a tasty meal. 

"See, this wasn't so hard now was it." You grinned, sitting at the very corner of the table on your own. The other gods lined up across the sides of the table, cowering in their seats in fear they might disturb you. 

"You go ahead. We will wait until you finish." Dui insisted you take first pick of the dishes and you did just so. 

You quietly enjoyed your meal in peace while the gods did their best to be well mannered. Even Ichthys was unusually quiet. 

"This is really good." You smiled but just hearing your voice caused each of the gods to nearly jump from their seats. 

"Did she yell at you, too?" Huedhaut asked the other gods from where he sat. 

"Yes." Ichthys replied, looking sulky. 

"I think she must have had a bad day." Dui muttered. 

"She is acting like a completely different person... " Teorus whined. 

"What is so different about today from every other day?" Scorpio thought on it. 

All the gods tried to come up with a reason for your bad mood but just couldn't think of anything. 

"Ugh, this is driving me crazy. She is even scarier than The King when he gets mad." Leon sighed, looking frustrated. 

"I was worried she was going to eat me!" Ichthys said, looking fearful as he thought back to earlier. 

'What are they talking about?' Seeing the gods talk amongst themselves you couldn't help but feel a little left out, "You all look to be having a lively conversation. Can I join in?" You asked with a smile, a smile laced with terror. 

All the gods sat up straight in the chairs and froze at the sound of your voice. They tried to act natural, like nothing happened but it only made you suspicious. 

Under your intimidating glare, Ichthys was the first to crack. "I-I-I'm sorry! W-W-We were just worried something was wrong with you. You aren't being yourself today." Ichthys stuttered throughout his response. 

You giggled a little, only scaring the gods further. You glanced between them all, "So you noticed." 

"Of course, how could we not?" Leon said with a frown. 

"That' right. You looked frightening enough to go ape crazy on us and tear us apart." Everyone paused at Scorpio's statement and looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What is with those looks?! I am only saying the truth!" Scorpio spat, wondering what their problem was. 

Ignoring his comment, Huedhaut spoke, "Is there something troubling you? If there is, we are here to listen." 

'Hmm, I really do have the gods on edge. I shouldn't be enjoying this so much but I can't help it.' You laughed inwardly. Your face contorted into a smile but it wasn't your usual friendly one and it sent shivers throughout the gods. 

"You guys are right. I am troubled." At your words the gods listened closely, hoping to learn the cause of all your outbursts today. "You see, at this time of the month I just so happen to turn into a raging bear and-" 

"A bear?! So she really is going to eat me!" Ichthys jumped out of his chair in a fright after hearing you say the word 'bear'. 

"Sit down! She will do no such thing." Scorpio glared at him and Ichthys reluctantly returned to his seat. 

After that little scene was over you were about to continue when Huedhaut interrupted this time, "I got it!" His face lit up like he just solved a complex riddle. 

"Got what?" Teorus asked, looking quizzical. 

"There is only one reason for this sudden change of attitude. ___ here is on her period." Huedhaut looked proud of himself for realizing this. All the gods gasped at this revelation. 

'Ah, oh well. I knew it couldn't last forever.' You smiled to yourself, a little disappointed your fun was over. 

"What's that?" The room was suddenly floored when Ichthys innocently spoke up. 

'Pfft... Can always count on Ichthys to come up with the strangest things.' You covered your mouth as you tried to hold back your laughter. Meanwhile all the gods were staring at the poor, confused god. 

"I want you in my room later." Scorpio said, glaring at Ichthys. 

"Why? I didn't pull any pranks?" Ichthys asked, his eyes wide. 

Scorpio gave him a pointed gaze, "We need to...talk." And that was all Scorpio said before relieving himself from the table and leaving the room. 

All the remaining gods then burst out in laughter at the expense of the confused little fish. It sure was a hell of a day, you might have been in a terrible mood all day but looking back at it now it really wasn't all that bad. You did get to share in a few laughs and scaring the gods out of their wits was way too much fun. But the best part of all was Scorpio's expression when Ichthys didn't know what a period was. You could only imagine the lecture that would await the poor guy. Ichthys just might not be the same after Scorpio is through with him. Though you wondered yourself if Scorpio was really the right guy to be lecturing Ichthys on such a subject.


	31. The Gods using smartphones

Leon

-Pretends he knows how to use it  
-He doesn't  
-Plays with his phone in secret  
-Eventually goes to Huedhaut for help  
-Takes pictures of beautiful scenery to show you  
-Also takes lots of pictures of himself  
-Spams you with his selfies  
-Sometimes he is nude in them  
-Accidentally sends Scorpio one of his nude pictures  
-Scorpio breaks his phone  
-Leon decides that is for the best and let's it go

Scorpio

-What is this thing?  
-How does it turn on?  
-Complains to Zyglavis you gave him some useless piece of junk that doesn't turn on  
-Zyglavis tells him to charge the phone  
-Scorpio leaves, embarrassed   
-Likes to send you pictures of his rabbit apples  
-Sometimes he even sends you pictures of rabbit apple families he makes because you like cute things  
-Only uses his phone to send you pictures  
-Morning, noon and night Scorpio loves to send pictures of his apples  
-Doesn't know how to text only send pictures  
-Wonders why everyone keeps accidentally texting or sending him pictures  
-Sometimes he wishes he never had a phone  
-Believes he is the victim of a cruel punishment  
-The phone is a curse

Teorus

-Has you as his lockscreen and homescreen  
-There is ice cream and other dairy products messily edited into the background of your pictures  
-Always forgets to charge his phone  
-Complains the battery drains too fast  
-Never turns off his phone draining his battery  
-Sometimes misplaces his phone  
-His ringtone is a cow mooing  
-Accidentally sent Scorpio a picture of a cow that said “You moove me”   
-Wonders if his phone will help him get lost less  
-Doesn't know how to read a map  
-Ends up getting more lost

Dui

-Carries his phone everywhere  
-Loves to take pictures of you at any opportunity he gets  
-Gushes about you to the other gods as he shows them pictures of you  
-Is terrible at texting  
-Always sends incomplete texts  
-Most are him telling you he loves you and how perfect you are  
-Browses the Internet on different ways to prepare cherries  
-Will send pictures of himself so you don't feel lonely  
-Falls victim to Internet scams  
-Too naive for his own good  
-Once Accidentally sent a picture to Scorpio of you both kissing

Huedhaut

-Is half decent at texting  
-Always texts you goodnight before you go to sleep  
-Also texts you good morning   
-Loves to call you and hear your voice when he can't come see you  
-Has folders properly organized with his pictures of you  
-His texts are short but always sweet  
-Agrees smartphones do come in handy and understands why humans like them  
-Accidentally sent Scorpio a picture of a glass of wine  
-For once Scorpio didn't throw his phone on the floor

Ichthys

-Constantly sending pictures to you with him being chased by the other gods  
-Also sends pictures of the other gods making awkward faces  
-Researches pranks on the internet  
-Loves to take pictures of you  
-Really loves to take pictures of you as he pulls a prank because your face is hilarious  
-His texts are full of emoji you can hardly decipher them  
-Annoys the other gods by playing strange music on his phone all the time  
-The gods threaten to break his phone  
Accidentally sent Scorpio a picture of him topless and winking in the phone as he blew an air kiss  
-Scorpio nearly turned him into sashimi later  
-Loves to record the gods voices and make them sound like chipmunks

Zyglavis

-Only uses his phone in private  
-Doesn't let the other gods see the wallpaper on his phone  
-His lockscreen and homescreen both consist of you besides him smiling  
-Always asking if you are sleeping and eating enough  
-Has only gone to Karno for help  
-Thanks to Karno he can now send simple texts  
-Gets embarrassed when you see his browser history  
-He often looks up about chocolate ganache   
-Make sure to say he loves you every morning and night so you will have a good day and a happy sleep  
-One accidentally sent Scorpio a text that said I love you  
-Scorpio never said a word but the awkwardness between them afterwards said everything

Aigonorus

-Is absolutely clueless  
-How does it turn on?  
-How does it send texts?  
-What is the point of it?  
-Would rather see you in person  
-Eventually comes to appreciate it for the times he couldn't see you  
-His texts match his personality  
-They are simple and laid back  
-Never fails to say how much he loves you and you are everything to him  
-He only says what is needed  
-Loves to send pictures of Nashira  
-Actually enjoys taking pictures of his Heralds  
-Will send you pictures of sweet fluffy things he'd like to try  
-Any time there's something he doesn't know he will text you with a picture  
-It happens a lot  
-Still getting the hang of using his phone properly  
-Sometimes wonders why it turns off and remembers he didn't charge it  
-Once accidently sent Scorpio a picture of him hugging Nashira  
\- Thankfully it was one of the lesser evils Scorpio has received


	32. A night of horror

You followed Zyglavis down the palace hallway after the King had requested he brought you to him. You didn't know what the King wanted with you and grew anxious at the many possibilities why he could have summoned you.  

Zyglavis led you into the throne room. The King was sitting elegantly on his throne where he had been awaiting your arrival. Nervous, you slowly made your way to the King and stood still before him. You grew uncomfortable with the fact- besides Zyglavis and the King- no one else was around. Then, the King ordered Zyglavis to leave surprising you further. Though he thought it strange Zyglavis did as he was told and left you alone with the King. 

Your heart beat frantically and your chest squeezed with worry as this was all so disconcerting. 

“Do not worry.” The King spoke with a kind smile, “I didn’t bring you here to punish you if that's what you were thinking.” 

Surprised by his tone you peeled your eyes off the floor to see the King smiling at you. 

“Is there something you want, Your Highness?” You asked, feeling curious at what the King may be up to. 

A mischievous smile immediately crept over his lips and he gracefully stood from his throne and came closer to you, “There is.” 

His movements and expressions sent chills down your spine. You knew nothing good ever come out of it when the King planned something. Just what did he have in store this time? 

“I want you to help me.” A little smirk formed on his lips, his eyes glinted with mischief, “You are going to help me scare those foolish sons of mine.” The King seemed almost too thrilled about the idea he had planned. 

Your body flinched at his his words and you narrowed your eyes in confusion, “What do you mean? How am I supposed to help?” 

The Kings smile grew wider like he was happy you asked, “You will bring them to the haunted mansion that currently dwells behind the house they use while on Earth.” 

Your brows furrowed in puzzlement, “But there is no haunted mansion there…?” As long as you could recall the gods house was the only one in the area. Just what was the King saying? 

The King chuckled at your confusion, his eyes crinkled into a smile, “There is now.” 

You didn’t like where this was going. Why did you have to be part of his tricks you thought. 

“You are to get as many of the gods to follow as you can. Once inside the haunted mansion you are to stay there the entire night. All powers will be nullified and the doors and windows will be locked.” The King said with a wicked smile as he imagined the fun night ahead, “There will be many surprises waiting in store once you get inside.” 

You shivered at the King's last words, “surprises” that only fueled your worry for what laid ahead. You wished you could refuse and just run away but this was the King you were speaking to. It wouldn't be wise to refuse him lest something even worse may happen upon you. 

Though hesitant, you reluctantly agreed to his wicked plan. 

You frowned as the King smiled joyfully, “Don't worry. No gods will be harmed in the making of this glorious horror show. Now go. I will be watching over you from here.” He chuckled and sent you off. 

You immediately left the throne room, heaving a sigh once outside. Zyglavis was waiting for you nearby, curious as to what was discussed but never bringing it up. 

Together, you returned to Earth. 

Evening was just setting in as you returned. You quickly got to work and checked what gods were currently around. 

It seemed only half of the gods were using the house at this time. The King didn't request all the gods must be “tricked” into going so the ones around would have to do. 

Just your luck all the gods currently staying at the house were all in the living room. This would make it easier. 

Scorpio and Zyglavis were going over important documents. Leon and Karno were drinking some wine while Dui and Ichthys were quietly laughing between each other as Ichthys told some jokes. 

Only six. More punishment gods than wishes. You inwardly apologized to the gods as you prepared to speak. 

“Hey, I just recently discovered a haunted mansion not far from here. Who wants to come check it out with me?” You tried to sound convincing as possible and not let your voice crack. This was hard enough as it is. 

All the gods attention immediately turned to you. Scorpio raised an eyebrow like you were crazy while Zyglavis grew suspicious. Dui and Ichthys looked curious while Leon stifled a laugh and Karno simply smiled. 

“There is no haunted mansion around here. Did you lose your mind, woman?” Scorpio glared. 

“This house is the only one around for miles. We would know if another was nearby.” Leon answered with a smug grin. 

“But what if there really is a haunted mansion around and it only appears on certain nights.” Ichthys said, his eyes wide with curiosity. “Like tonight.” Dui added. 

Zyglavis who had remained quiet up until now furrowed his brows, “Even if there was a haunted mansion nearby I have no interest in going. That kind of nonsense is for children.” 

Karno then spoke up, smiling, “I don't mind coming along. I am interested in seeing if this haunted mansion exists.” 

“Thanks Karno.” You smiled though you felt incredibly guilty at deceiving him. If only he knew what awaited him. 

Dui and Ichthys then stood up, “We will come to.” They both looked excited. 

Only Scorpio, Zyglavis and Leon still looked doubtful or disinterested. 

You managed to convince three of the six, hopefully that would be good enough to please the King. Together with the three gods you readied to set out to the haunted mansion but as you all got ready to leave you were stopped at the entrance. 

“Huh?” Leon, Scorpio and Zyglavis were all standing there looking Irritated. “Why are you all here?” 

Scorpio and Zyglavis looked away with a faint blush while Leon smirked. 

“We couldn't let you go to some imaginary haunted house with just those three.” Scorpio muttered. 

“While I trust Karno and Dui I worry what trouble Ichthys might create. That is the only reason I am.coming.” Zyglavis said, hiding his embarrassment behind a scowl. 

Leon shrugged his shoulders and was brimming with confidence, “I'm coming because I wasn't going to be the only one left behind.” that was his reason. 

You sighed in exasperation at the sudden turn of events. You managed to get all six to come after all.   
All together you left the mansion and headed behind the house. You followed the directions the King had laid out for you and led the gods to their doom- uh that is their fun house. 

“See. There is no haunted ma-” Scorpio was cut short as a sudden chill swept through the air followed by a ghostly looking building forming before their eyes. A decrepit and broken down mansion towered before them. 

You were shocked for a moment before forcing a smile, “Like I said. Haunted mansion.” You laughed awkwardly as you bowed and pointed at the house.   
“Wow. It's real.” Ichthys face lit up with wonder. 

“So there is a haunted mansion on this hill. There is nothing in there that could scare a god.” Zyglavis scoffed. 

“Heh. This might be fun.” Leon smirked meaningfully as he stared at the mansion. Who knew what he was thinking. 

“Tch. Stupid haunted mansion. Showing up out of nowhere.” Scorpio mumbled to himself looking annoyed. 

“Shall we go inside?” Dui asked. “Let's go already~” Ichthys said with excitement. “Shall we?” Karno smiled and together you all entered the ghostly looking house. 

“Eep.” Once you stepped foot inside the heavens started to rumble and a great storm was brewing. The hallways were eerily dark only being lit up by the flickering lights and the flashes of lightning. Everything was beaten and rundown. The furniture looked like it could break just by knocking it. 

Cobwebs covered the walls and ceilings and the paint had peeled and the floorboards were wracked with holes. The floors creaked at even the  faintest step. 

“It sure does fit the bill of a haunted house.” You started to laugh nervously, scared something might jump out at you at any moment. 

As you all took a few steps inside the door behind you suddenly slammed on its own with a deafening bang followed by a click. 

“Hmm.” Dui tried to turn the handle, “It's...locked.” Dui said, looking surprised. 

“Tch. Don't be stupid. You just didn't try hard enough.” Scorpio pushed him aside and tried the door himself, “What the hell?” Scorpio started forcefully turn the handle while pushing at the door, “Stupid...ugh....door.” Scorpio finally gave up, sighing in defeat. 

“I guess we are locked in.” Karno stated the obvious. 

Suddenly a high pitched screech shot through the air making all the gods jump. 

“W-What was that?” Ichthys asked, hiding behind Dui, his eyes darting all over the place. 

“It was nothing. Just the wind.” Zyglavis said. 

Then suddenly a blood curling scream that sounded like a woman ripped through the air, “Ah!” This time Zyglavis yelled out in surprise his face one of horror. 

“Was that also just the wind?” Leon smirked, quietly chuckling. 

“O-Of course. Sometimes the wind can sound like screams.” Zyglavis said trying to cover his previous embarrassment. 

“What are we going to do now?” Ichthys asked since they couldn't leave, “I've already tried using my powers but they don't seem to be working.” 

“It seems that way.” Karno replied. “It looks like we are stuck here until we find a way out.” 

Of course, you knew escape was impossible until morning but seeing just how scary this mansion was you didn’t know if you would even last the night. 

“Let's go look for-” 

“What is that sound?!” 

What sounded like footsteps in the distance had Ichthys quivering in his boots. The footsteps were getting closer and closer. They almost sounded like that of a heartbeat. 

*Thud...thud thud...thud.* 

“It sounds like it is getting closer.” Dui said, carefully looking at his surroundings- Ichthys still clinging to him. 

“Maybe we aren't alone.” Karno said with a deadpan expression freaking the other gods out. 

“Don't be ridiculous. Who would live here?!” Scorpio scoffed and started to walk further inside. 

“Hey. Wait up!” Dui called out and ran after him. “Don't leave me behind!” Ichthys cried out and followed closely behind Dui. 

“Scorpio don't just walk mindlessly through the halls you may get lost.” Zyglavis complained with furrowed brows and to followed after them. “Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to get lost.” Scorpio huffed. 

Before long you were all following Scorpio to who knows where. The house was like a maze you didn’t know which way was left or right nor did you know your way back to the front door. 

“Scorpio!” Zyglavis shouted his name, “You have gotten us lost!” 

Scorpio stopped in his tracks and frowned, “It's not my fault there is so many hallways in this god forsaken building!” 

“You are wrong,” Ichthys spoke, “It's not god forsaken. We are here.” He chuckled and Scorpio shot him a dirty look, “Shut. Up.” 

Then suddenly an eerie white figure appeared in the air, eyes flashing red. 

“W-W-Whaaat is that?” Ichthys looked terrified and once again clung to Dui. “D-D-Don't hide behind me. Let me hide behind you!” Dui panicked and hugged Ichthys. 

Scorpio froze at the figure, “Is that also the wind?” 

Zyglavis cleared his throat, his eyes slightly shaking, “Of course.” then the next moment several more appeared followed by screams and more footsteps. 

The gods grew more and more fearful until one of the ghastly creatures touched Leon on the face sending a cold chill down his spine. 

“Ahh.” Leon yelped in surprise and stumbled backwards. Scorpio and Zyglavis were about to laugh at his reactions when a terrifying figure worse than the rest appeared behind Leon. 

“Tch. What has you two-” A hand suddenly rested on Leon's shoulder causing him to jump. He slowly turned around and was met by a figure with only half his head and blood dripping from his mouth and in his hands were two knifes. The figure started to cackle maniacally as he clashed his knifes together both covered in blood. 

The color nearly completely drained from Leon's face as he saw the ghastly sight. In but a moment all the gods had scattered about to get away. You following closely behind the nearest god. 

“Haah.” I think we got away.” You sighed in relief trying to catch your breath. You knew the King had surprises in store but this was outrageous. He was trying to give you all a bloody heart attack. 

You straightened up to find you were with Dui, Ichthys and Zyglavis. The others were nowhere to be seen. 

“Zig. I don't think that was the wind.” Ichthys said, looking troubled.

“I don't need you to tell me that.” Zyglavis replied in a low growl, “That King. Tch. Making fools of us all.” Zyglavis knew the King was behind this and didn't like it one bit. 

“Zig!” Ichthys suddenly grabbed onto his arm followed by Dui grabbing onto his other one, “Protect us. Please! You said nothing scared you and this was all a bunch of nonsense so you should have no issue with protecting us right?” Ichthys pleaded, both himself and Dui looking at him with puppy dog eyes. 

Zyglavis could feel his blood pressure rising and his eyes twitching, “Are you two men or mice. Getting scared over this rubbish.” 

“We are mice.” Ichthys answered making Zyglavis inwardly facepalm, “You don't actually reply to that.” He sighed with exasperation. 

Then Zyglavis shifted his focus on you, “Are you okay?” 

“Y-Yes.” You nodded though you were still shaken up. 

“Here.” Zyglavis shook the two gods off his arms and took your hand, “Don't worry. I'll protect you.” 

“Whaaaat?” Ichthys and Dui looked flabbergasted, “You will protect her but not your own kind?!” Ichthys complained. “We want to hold your hand too!” he whined. 

Zyglavis shot Ichthys a threatening look telling him to shut up, “I'm not handing your hand child. Go hold Dui's hand if you want to hold something so badly.” Zyglavis clicked his tongue and started to walk down the hallway with you.

Ichthys turned to Dui, “I guess we have no other choice.” Ichthys grabbed Dui's hand. “But who will protect us if something jumps us?” Dui asked. “You will of course.” 

Dui gasped at his comment, “Nu uh.” He shook his head. 

“Just go all “HIYAH” with that sinister smile of yours. I mean you are stronger than me and the stronger protects the weak!” Ichthys said animately. Dui sighed in response, having had enough of Ichthys antics and started to walk ahead while dragging Ichthys with him. “Dui? Aren't you going to say something? Dui??” 

Meanwhile, Scorpio was stuck with Leon. Somehow those two ran off together. 

“Great. Why did I get stuck with you of all people.” Scorpio grumbled. 

“Not like I'm any more amused at this than you are.” Leon said with displeasure. “We need to go find the others.” 

“I don't need you to tell me what to do.” Scorpio huffed and started to stomp down the hall. 

“Ugh. This place is so dusty.” Leon complained as the dust covered his clothes, “This is no place for a vacation.” 

Scorpio, listening to his complaints, his eyebrow started to twitch. Scorpio stopped walking and turned around, “Why are YOU following me? I didn’t ask to listen to your incessant whining.” 

Leon glowered at Scorpio, “Who said I'm following you. Maybe I'm just walking the same way.” 

Scorpio rolled his eyes having had enough of Leon's attitude, “Whatever. Do what you want but can you keep your freaking mouth shut!” He finished and proceeded to stomp down the hallway once more. 

The continued to walk until Scorpio felt something hit his shoulder. 

“Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?!” Scorpio barked but when he turned around Leon wasn't there. 

“Hah. What has you so worked up now?” Leon snickered from a few feet besides him. 

Scorpio’s head snapped towards him looking shocked, “So you didn’t just touch me.” 

Leon scoffed, “Of course not. Why would I ever touch you?” 

The next moment a cold chill whips through the hallway freezing them to the bone.

“What was that?” Leon said, looking startled. “Ah.” 

What looked like a big monstrous wolf appeared in front of them. Half its flesh eaten away and it's bones protruding from its body. Its eyes glowed an eerie red and it had its sights set on them. 

Scorpio and Leon both started to back up slowly. 

“Do something.” Scorpio said, glaring at Leon, “You are a lion you tell it to get lost.” 

Some inhumane sound came from Leon's lips at Scorpio's ridiculous suggestion, “First of all I'm not really a lion. And second do you think I could communicate with this beast even if I was? Do I look like a monster to you?!” 

“Do you want me to answer that? -Ah!” The monstrous wolf got closer and closer and suddenly it's eyes flashed menacingly and it readied to jump on the pair. 

“Huh. Did you hear that?” You could hear the sounds of screams from somewhere else in the mansion. 

“Eeeek! It's a monster!” Ichthys cried out. “Would you shut up already.” Zyglavis groaned. “That sounded like Scorpio and if I'm not mistaken that arrogant lion.” A small smile formed on his lips as he imagined Leon being tortured. 

“Zyglavis? Why are you smiling…?” 

“Hmm? Oh,” Zyglavis quickly wiped the smile off his face, “No reason. Come, let's continue.” 

In a whole other part of the house was Karno all by himself. He didn't seem to be nearly as scared as the other gods and rather seemed to be enjoying himself. 

Karno leisurely strolled down the hallways not worried about his current predicament and took his time in finding his way back to the others. Even when things appeared to scare him he just continued to smile. In fact he was the only god who didn't run earlier and was why he was left all alone. When he heard the shrill screams of Scorpio and Leon all he could do was chuckle and mutter something about the fun he was missing out on.   
_

You continued to follow Zyglavis with Ichthys and Dui close behind when suddenly something had smacked into you both and sending you toppling to the floor. 

“Ahhhh!” You cried out as you fell backwards and hit the ground with a heavy thud. You felt a heavy weight holding you down and realized Zyglavis had been pushed into you as a result of whatever impacted into you both. 

You squinted your eyes to try get a better look at him and realized his face was been smothered by your breasts. When Zyglavis noticed the position he was in he jumped to his feet in a flash, his cheeks burning hotter than the son. 

Zyglavis quickly helped you up before turning away from you, “I-I’m sorry. How ungentlemanly of me.” Zyglavis muttered completely flustered, “I wondered what was so soft on my face. ...Wait. What am I saying?” Zyglavis shook his head trying to rid his impure thoughts. 

“It's okay…” You replied, beet red yourself. “It wasn't your fault.” 

Though Zyglavis was still embarrassed over what happened and was unable to look at you. He carefully took your hand again, however, it made you both jump on contact and now there was an uncomfortable air between you both. 

Ichthys and Dui watched everything happen from the shadows- a few feet behind them- and started to quietly chuckle, “I think I smell something.” Ichthys grinned. “What do you smell?” Dui chuckled. “Love.” The two made their own jokes behind your back so you and Zyglavis couldn't hear. Both completely unaware what they were saying. 

The night slowly lingered on. Dui and Ichthys continued to joke about you and Zyglavis seemingly having forgotten about how scared they were earlier. While you and Zyglavis still remained awkward between each other. Leon and Scorpio continued to complain about one another and constantly telling whatever they came across to take the other and leave them alone. And Karno was still carefree as ever. It stayed this way until morning finally came and the house disappeared around them like it never existed in the first place. 

Somehow they had all ended up back at the front door of the gods mansion. Each god was shocked and confused and all they could mutter was “Damn that King.” 

The horror filled night was finally over and was something they never wanted to experience again. Nor something you ever wanted to be reeled into by the King ever again. Exhausted after such a tiring night all the gods passed out on the couches in the living room as soon as they got inside. Even you ended up asleep squished between Zyglavis and Scorpio but no one cared as you were all too tired to move. 

The King was pleased with his night of entertainment and blessed you with the best sleep you've ever had.


	33. Clash  Of The Naked Gods

Everything was quiet, not a creature stirred, not even a mouse. Elli rested peacefully in her warm, comfy bed completely unaware of the calamity that was about to befall her. 

 

The silence was broken as footsteps echoed through the house. Worried, Elli shot up in her bed, heart racing. Without warning her door was thrust open and before her eyes eight gods pushed their way through the narrow doorway only to stumble and fall over each other. Having eight gods intrude on her in the middle of the night was bad enough but these guys were stark naked! 

 

“Aiyeeeee!” Elli screamed so loud her throat hurt. “What are you all doing in my room? Get out! Get out! Get out!” She barked, covering her eyes with her quilt. 

 

“I have come for you.” Leon said calmly, like nothing was wrong about him being naked. 

 

“Don’t listen to him. I will be the one to have you.” Scorpio spat, looking disgusted at Leon. 

 

One after another all the gods declared their desire to take Elli away with them. Elli was so stunned she couldn’t even form words. Then suddenly her ownly protection, her quilt, was snatched from her hands; Elli was now forced to look upon the eight naked gods. 

 

“What is going on? Why are you all naked?!” 

 

“Is that a problem? After all you are naked yourself.” Huedhaut said, a wry smile on his lips as he looked at her. 

 

Elli wasted no time to look over herself and almost screamed but she was still in her underwear at least, she thought. “Wait. Why am I in my underwear? This makes no sense!” 

 

“Stop wasting time. I want to make you mine.” Zyglavis had suddenly become a poet as he slid onto her bed. His fingers slowly began to glide over her shoulders. 

 

Elli flinched uncomfortably but it did feel good. Wait, that was not what she should be thinking! And then Leon forcefully yanked Zyglavis away taking his place. 

 

“Allow me to satisfy you. I will take your mind and body to a place far far away. I can grant you the ultimate pleas-” 

 

“Get away from her.” Now Scorpio ripped Leon off the bed and shoved him to the floor like a useless toy. “Don’t be fooled by him. I will be the one to pleasure you. No one else may have that privilege.” 

 

Each god tried to prove why they were the only ones fit to love her but none of them even bothered to ask how she felt. Elli’s pulse was racing and her body temperature steadily rose; she thought she would pass out at any moment. 

 

“Idiots. None of you have the right to touch her like that with your filthy hands.” It was Dui who spoke but this wasn’t the kind sweet Dui. No. His eyes shone with malice towards the other gods. A dangerous smirk formed on his lips. “Only I can really love you.” With small steps Dui inched closer. With a violent force he blew all the other gods away. 

 

The other gods lay on the floor stunned but quickly recover. Things were about to get serious. 

 

“That’s it!” Scorpio declared. “I can’t stand you guys.” A naked Scorpio scowls at everyone. 

 

And then naked Zyglavis raises his voice, “Then we shall fight for her!” 

 

“If that is what it has come to.” Leon smiles confidently, assured of his victory. 

 

“Hey, Teo.”

 

“Mmm?” 

 

“Are we gonna fight?” 

 

“I guess.” 

 

Ichthys laughed and struck Teorus with a karate chop to the head. “Hahah. Sucker! I won’t let anyone have Elli but me!” 

 

All this time Ichthys and Teorus had stayed out of the fight but Ichthys was really just waiting for the opportune time for a sneak attack. Teorus was now fuming. He wasted no time in getting Ichthys back and kicking him on his shins. Ichthys yelped and now both of them were engaged in a full out brawl. 

 

Leon, Scorpio, Dui and Zyglavis were murdering one another while Huedhaut and Karno stood back and watched. 

 

“Uh. Should we stop them?” Karno asked, shocked what was happening before his eyes. 

 

Huedhaut shrugged. “Let them murder one another. Eliminate the competition then that leaves only you.” He said, grinning wickedly at Karno. 

 

“Are you serious?” 

 

“Of course not. Now go stop them.” Huedhaut remained calm. He pointed at the gods engaged in a fierce battle and glanced at Karno. Of course karno was wary as it may have all been a trick, Huedhaut was a crafty one after all. 

 

Zyglavis, Scorpio, Leon and Dui were using their godly powers to fight one another, things could get dangerous. Meanwhile, in another corner of the room, Teorus and Ichthys were engaged in child's play.

 

“Take that!” Teorus punched Ichthys in the arm. 

 

“You will pay for that. Hiyah!” Ichthys bit Teorus on the shoulder in return. 

 

The two slapped, punched, kicked and bit one another. They were not even a threat, Karno didn’t even acknowledge them. 

 

All the while Elli watched on helplessly, unable to move or from her bed as she watched the gods fight over her. 

 

“Come on. Enough fighting.” Karno entered the fray and tried to get the gods to stop. But none of them even took notice of him. 

 

Scorpio’s hand was glowing as he thrust his fist towards Zyglavis but Zyglavis pushed him back with ease and right in the direction of Karno. 

 

*bang* 

 

Scorpio’s naked body fell right on top of Karno. 

 

That was it. Karno was done. He was angry. The world was going to end. In mere seconds a powerful force radiated from under Scorpio as Karno used his powers to blow him away. No more playing around, Karno was about to punish some naughty gods. 

 

“You Idiots!” Karno shouted, “I told you all enough is enough. None of you deserve to have Elli. For being such fools only punishment awaits you now.”

 

The gods looked at Karno, surprised. Leon quickly brushed it off though and started to laugh. 

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. You don’t deliver punishments. Leave that to those morons.” Leon glared at Zyglavis who glared right back. 

 

“Silent!” Karno’s voice boomed making Leon flinch. 

 

“...Karno?” 

 

“None of you will be spared from….” Karno pulled out a sack from nowhere, “My extra hot spicy chilli powder!” He held the bag up in the air as he smirked evilly. “Time for punishment!” He declared and began to throw fist full of chilli at the gods. 

 

In seconds, Zyglavis, Scorpio, Dui and Leon were on their knees screaming as they rubbed their eyes. 

 

“Dammit! This is cheating!” Leon cried as his eyes stung. 

 

Meanwhile, Huedhaut watched as Karno delivered his punishment barely holding back his gleeful laughter. Now was his chance, he thought. Elli was alone on the bed absorbed in the fight. Now was his chance to snatch her and carry her away. 

 

But someone even more cunning than him foiled his plans. 

 

A powerful presence caught everyone off guard. It was suffocating. This power could only belong to one person. 

 

“The King?!” 

 

All the gods stopped what they were doing as the King suddenly appeared. They were too stunned to move. Even Huedhaut couldn’t have predicted this. He too was frozen. 

 

Even worse, the King too was naked. 

 

“Ahhhh, his kingliness is too much for my eyes. It burns!” Ichthys fell to the floor, covering his eyes. 

 

“We are no match for his holy aura. The King is on a whole other level.” Zyglavis was on his knees, his eyes red and puffy from the chilli. 

 

All the gods wondered what the King was doing there and naked. The King didn’t say a thing, instead he started walking towards Elli.

 

“Your…” Elli gulped, unable to even finish her sentence. 

 

Elli couldn’t take her eyes off the King, such a beauty she had never seen before. Such perfection. All the gods were frozen in awe. 

 

And just like that the King lowered himself on her bed and took Elli in his arms. 

 

“I’m afraid none of you may have her.” The King’s words were barely a whisper, “This woman, she is mine.” He solemnly declared to everyone in the room, a pleased smirk on his lips as he planted a kiss on Elli’s forehead.

 

“Wh-Wh-WHAT?!” All the gods screamed at once. All their hopes, dreams, everything was dashed in but a second when the King had arrived. 

 

Knowing it was pointless the gods slowly vacated the room, their heads hung low and their shoulders drooping after tasting defeat. 

 

Huedhaut was the most shocked. He had so perfectly planned everything and it should have gone in his favor but the King of all people ruined it for him. 

 

“So close… I was so close…” Huedhaut mumbled, a sigh escaped his lips as he left the room. 

 

“Now my dear, shall we get started? I did win the prize after all. Now you are mine.” The King smiled mischievously. 

 

“Um...Um…” Elli couldn’t find the words to respond. Her whole body was shaking. 

 

The King chuckled and slid his fingers under her chin. “Shall we start with a kiss?” 

 

The King’s beautiful lips came closer and closer. Elli awaited in anticipation but then…

 

“Ahhh!” Elli’s eyes bolted open. “Huh? It’s morning?” She looked around and realized her room was no longer destroyed, she was wearing clothes and the King was nowhere to be seen. 

 

“Was that just a dream?” Elli’s face went a deep red as she was embarrassed she could have such a dream. No one must ever learn of her naughty dream. Everyone was naked. Is this what she really desired she thought? “Eeek. No!” She sharply shook her head, “I will just wipe it from my memory.” 

 

Meanwhile, at the gods house.

 

The gods had gathered together in the living room but there was a strange atmosphere around them. Scorpio kept looking at Zyglavis strangely and Teorus kept flinching every time Ichthys moved worried he would karate chop him again. 

 

None of the gods could relax. Leon couldn’t stop glancing at Karno, wondering if he had some secret side to himself that he kept hidden. While Dui kept pouting while looking disgusted as he looked at Zyglavis, Scorpio and Leon. 

 

Karno and Huedhaut tried to remain calm since it was just a dream. Having the urge to eat something spicy Karno snapped his fingers and a bag of chilli powder appeared. 

 

“NOT THE CHILLI!” Leon, Zyglavis, Dui and Scorpio all screamed in unison as they jumped from their seats, panicked and looking at Karno. 

 

Karno jumped, surprised and all he could do was look at Huedhaut who was looking back at him with the same horrified expression. 

 

Was it not a dream after all? That was all that went through their minds. 


	34. Like Father Like Daughter- Scorpio

Due to his wife coming down with a nasty cold Scorpio was in charge of getting his daughter ready for school. 

 

First came making sure she was properly dressed. 

 

“Your shirt is on backwards.” Scorpio groaned, exasperated as he pinched the fabric of his daughters clothes. He had just spent what felt like an eternity getting here into her school attire only to learn there was a mistake. 

 

“That's because you put it on backwards.” Sakura giggled, enjoying seeing her father get so worked up. 

 

Sakura was a bundle of energy always on the go. Keeping her still long enough just to dress her felt nearly impossible. Scorpio wondered how his wife always did this day after day with no complaints. He had a new found respect for her. 

 

“Done.” He grunted, irritated it took so long to do such a simple task. 

 

Slight relief washed over him now that he had finally got her dressed but the relief didn't last long. 

 

Little Sakura came up to his legs looking up at him with a brush in her hand. “Daddy. My hair,” She pointed at her hair and held the brush up. 

 

Scorpio stood there for a moment, frozen as he looked at her. Hair? He thought. It better not be cause as much trouble as getting dressed had. 

 

Scorpio picked up his tiny daughter in his arms and placed her on a chair. Scorpio started to carefully brush her silky black hair, his eyes focused as he internally panicked. He had never brushed her hair before and didn't want to harm her in any way, like yanking out half her hair and making her bald. Just thinking about it made him shudder and focus even harder. 

 

Sakura took after her father in many ways, having the same hair color was one of them. She also had his smile but also inherited his cranky face when she was angry. But she did have her mother's eyes, which Scorpio loved. 

 

“Daddy.” Sakura lifted her hand up. There she held one tiny hair band. 

 

“You want me to put your hair up?” Scorpio asked, his eyes wide. He wasn't expecting to do any more than brush her hair. 

 

Sakura nodded, laughing happily. 

 

Scorpio took a deep breath as he took the hair band. This was look undertaking a crucial operation. Sweat formed on his brows, his eyes were narrowed. Scorpio carefully completed the task before him. 

 

“Done.” Scorpios voice was a mixture of relief and exhaustion- like he was about to pass out after devoting so much energy into her hair. 

 

Thankfully, his hard work paid off. Sakura’s hair was transformed into a beautiful ponytail. Her hair shimmered and shined. She was thrilled with her new look. Mother never took this much time and care, she thought. If only Scorpio knew he put a little ‘too’ much effort into doing his job. But she was his daughter and he only wanted the best for her. 

 

Sakura was dressed, she had breakfast and now was ready to leave for school. 

 

“Come on, Sakura. You will be late if we don't go now.” Scorpio called from the front door. He was all dressed and ready to take his daughter to school. 

 

“Coming.” Sakura came running, carrying her school bag in her hand. 

 

“Here.” Scorpio grabbed her bag and slung it over his shoulder. Sakura was stunned. Mother never carried her bag for her. 

 

Sakura loved her father very much. In fact, he was her idol but if he continued to treat her so well then Sakura may want Scorpio to take her to school every day. That is one thing Scorpio absolutely could not handle. It would give him a case of constant grumpy-itis. 

 

They were now headed to Sakura’s school. 

 

Scorpio made sure to walk at a slower pace for his daughters sake. She walked closely to his side, holding the fabric of his pants. Scorpio suddenly felt a tug on his pants and looked at his daughter. All she did was hold up her hand with a pleading look. 

 

Does she want me to hold her hand? He thought.  Scorpio looked at her tiny hand for a moment and his heart skipped a beat. A faint blush crept over his cheeks as a smile of pure joy grew on his face as he slowly reached down and grabbed her hand. 

 

Sakura laughed with glee to be holding her daddy's hand and all Scorpio could think was how tiny her hand was and how precious she is. 

 

“Daddy.” Sakura sounded like she wanted to say something so Scorpio glanced down at her. 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“There is this boy in my class who gives me candy all the time. He's so nice to me. Is this what you call...love?” Sakura looked at Scorpio with her big round eyes, a tiny smile on her face as she thought of the boy. 

 

Scorpio nearly fell over and had to quickly catch himself and try remain composed. 

 

“Boy?” He said, his tone was terrifying and his gaze was cold and deadly. “You are too young to be in love. I don't want you accepting any more candy from him. In fact, don't let him near you again.” 

 

Sakura was confused. She furrowed her brow. “Huh?” She raised her index finger to her lip in thought, “But you and mummy love each other and you give her candy all the time. So why can't I get candy from a boy if my mummy can get candy from you?” She whined, tears starting to form in her eyes. 

 

Scorpio gasped. How was he gonna get around this? 

 

“Th-that's different.” 

 

“No it's not.” She wouldn't listen, shaking her head and squeezed her father's hand. “Why can't I be in love like you and mummy?” She looked at him with teary, pleading eyes. 

 

Scorpio found himself being drawn in by her charms. He had to quickly look away before he lost himself. 

 

“I said no. You are only five years old. I will not let you date so young.” 

 

“Hmph.” Sakura had that same cranky look that Scorpio often has. “Daddy is so mean. Then…” 

 

Then…? Scorpio wondered what she was going to say next. It was nerve-wracking. 

 

She suddenly broke out into a broad smile. Scorpio nearly jumped out of his skin, he didn't like that smile. Is that how he usually looked when he was scheming? He suddenly felt sorry for his wife. 

 

“Daddy will have to give me candies all the time and love me. That's the only way I'll be happy.” She giggled, smiling mischievously. 

 

Scorpio was speechless. Was this really his daughter scheming such a thing? 

 

Well, if this was the only way to keep his daughter away from the boys. 

 

“Very well. I will bring you heaps of candies and love you lots.”

 

Sakura squealed and cheered. Scorpio on the other hand felt tired. This was all so draining. Having a child was exhausting. But… Seeing her besides him looking so happy, smiling so brightly and being so thrilled to be loved by him- having a child really wasn't so bad. Scorpio knew he wouldn't change a thing. She was his precious daughter, his little angel. 

 

Scorpio realized he, too, was smiling. As much work as it was to raise her it didn't come without its rewards. Every moment was just one of many that filled his life with much joy and happiness. 

___

 

“Scorpio. Where is Sakura getting all these candies from?” Elli came up to Scorpio from behind as he sat at the table. 

 

Scorpio understanding straight away what she meant, flinched. 

 

Elli carried in her arms stacks and stacks of assorted candy. Scorpio panicked. Slowly, he turned around trying to remain expressionless. 

 

“Naughty child. Stealing my candies. I'll need to punish her later.” Scorpio quickly swiped all the candy and started to open them and chomp them down. 

 

“Huh? But you don't even like candy.” Elli was confused as she watched him munch away.

 

“That doesn't matter,” Scorpio said, his mouth full, “I just developed a sweet tooth after our daughter was born. That's all.” He said and stuffed another piece in his mouth. Gotta hide the evidence. Can't let her know he has been gorging their daughter with candies. 

 

Elli didn't believe it. Something was definitely up. But the fact he was trying so hard to hide it she decided to leave it. After all, seeing this side of him was rather cute. 

 

“Ahh. Scorpio?” Elli gasped. 

 

Scorpio was so full on candy he collapsed on the table with the world's most painful tummy ache. 

 

“I'm...fine…” He groaned, his face plastered to the table. He raised his hand in the air for a moment before it fell to the table with a thud. Scorpio passed out. 

 

“Wow.” Elli was in disbelief but soon was smiling. “Hehe. He sure is one dedicated father. That's my Scorpio.” She carefully rubbed his back and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before leaving to continue her chores. 


	35. Tears Eternal- Huedhaut

Why must it be her? Why... Once again she slipped through my fingers. The first time she sacrificed her life was already unbearable, but for history to repeat itself- It is too cruel. All I wish for is to be able able to live my life with her by my side but that is an unobtainable wish. 

“I should have stopped you… Why?! Someone, anyone, tell me why she has to sacrifice herself to save humanity?” 

Before me stands a crystal, a beautiful clear crystal. Though looking at it brings me nothing but anguish and misery. For in this crystal, Celica was trapped in an eternal slumber. Rather than outright losing her life she would sleep here for eternity. As long as this crystal remained pure life would forever continue. 

But it isn't fair. I understand Earth, no not just earth, both the heavens and the Earth were heading towards destruction after being thrown out of balance, but why must it be her to sacrifice herself every time? Wasn't once already enough? 

“Celica… I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you. All I can do now is watch over you as you sleep.” 

Eyes full of sorrow I look upon her sleeping form, never moving. I reach my hand towards the crystal, she is so close I feel like I could touch her but my hand is stopped by the hard crystal shell encasing her. I ball my hand and hit the crystal once. 

“Dammit… I know I should just accept it. The past can't be changed and all life was at stake. But still… It pains me deeply to see you like this. Celica… You really are the brightest star. Even now you shine so brilliantly as you slumber.” 

Her love knows no bounds. To willingly sacrifice herself takes real courage. She must have been scared... I can't even imagine how she must have been feeling. Was she in pain? Troubled? Knowing she would never see me again… It must have been painful. And yet when the time came she smiled at me and with a small breath she whispered “I love you,” as she hugged me with all her might. I can still remember her hug clearly, yes, she was indeed frightened but at the same time held and unwavering determination to see it through to the end. 

If only then I didn't let her go... I should have protected her in my arms. That is what I wish but I knew it was impossible. Ultimately I could not prevent her sacrifice, I was powerless. Against the universe I am but an insignificant god. 

“Celica…” Tears prick at my eyes, “Heh. Even I can show these kind of emotions.” I try to compose myself but It's impossible. My tears won't stop. “No amount of tears I shed will bring you back.” I wipe away my overflowing tears, “If only… If only I had the power.” I laugh at my own powerlessness and look up at her with my cheeks stained by my tears, “All I can do is weep for you. I'm sorry, Celica. I'm pretty useless, huh?” 

“Do you truly wish to save her?” 

“Huh?” 

I look around but can't see anyone. Just then a bright light blinds me. 

“Show yourself!” I squint against the light. It soon fades and I can see nothing but emptiness surrounding me. “Where am I?” 

“Answer me. Do you truly wish to save her?” 

“What?” I still can't see an owner of the voice, “Yes. Of course I do.” I answer cautiously. 

“Are you prepared to do anything to achieve that?” 

I didn't know who they were or what their intentions were but when it involved her I wasn't going to hesitate. 

“I would even give my own life if it meant she could still live.” 

___ 

“Hng…” I slowly opened my eyes. In a daze I sat up, “Ugh,” My head throbbed. I struggled to keep my eyes open as I looked around. “Where am I?” 

I quickly realized I was in Huedhaut’s bedroom. But how? Without thinking I jumped off the bed but due to my weak body I nearly fell to the floor. 

“How is this possible…?” I rested back against the bed as I steadied myself. 

I needed to find someone. I needed answers. The last thing I remember was saying goodbye to Huedhaut and being placed in an eternal slumber. So why am I here now? 

“Huedhaut?” Where was he. Did he do this? 

I felt uneasy. Something felt off. Just then the door started to open. 

“Huedhaut?” 

It was Leon who entered the room. My shoulders slumped with disappointment. 

“I see you are finally awake.” Leon’s usual smirk was nowhere to be seen, he was looking deathly serious. 

“Leon. Tell me, what is going on?” 

Leon looked troubled and struggled to keep eye contact. 

“That foolish god. Somehow he found a way to change your fate.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You should be the one sleeping in that crystal but he couldn't accept it.” 

My stomach twisted and my chest ached. No… Does that mean? 

“Why would he do that? Hue…”

My feet started moving on their own and I soon found myself at the crystal. It should be me sleeping inside. 

“Hue…” I look upon the crystal and what I see there is Huedhaut sleeping within. My heart aches when I take a closer look at his face, “He looks so sad…” What was he thinking when he did this? He looks so lonely in there… 

“You are so cruel. I never asked you to do this.” Crying, I punch the crystal over and over until my hands go numb with pain, “Yes, I sacrificed myself to save everyone but… Most of all I sacrificed myself so you could live, Hue.” 

I was only a human, my life was insignificant next to his- that of a gods. I could never spend forever with him but at least this way I could give him my life so he could keep on living. 

“Everything I did, I did it for you. How could you do this, Hue?” I wanted him to live. He should have lived. “My life will be over in a blink of an eye. I am only human and will still die but you… You are a god, you don't have to worry about time like us humans. That's why it should have been me to make the sacrifice. You should have kept living, Hue…!” 

“Are you sure about that?” 

“What? Ah!” I'm surrounded by a bright light followed by nothing but emptiness, “Where am I?” 

“You say it doesn't matter if you die because you are human. But have you thought about how he felt? He is a god. His position would mean he would mourn you for eternity. Your life will be short lived and when you die so will your feelings, but this isn't the case for him.” 

“Huh?” 

I am shocked to hear this. I had no idea where the voice was coming from but what they spoke was true. Huedhaut would have spent an eternity grieving over me. 

“Do you see now? He simply wished you to enjoy your life, short as it is, and for himself not have to spend eternity suffering for what he couldn't save. This way he could save you and find peace with himself.” 

“Hue…” 

It hurt, it hurt so much to think of how he must have been feeling. I just wanted to save him. All I wished for was to have the power to save him and I willingly gave up my life to do so. But Huedhaut… He felt the exact same way and now we have switched roles. 

“Heh. Fate is too cruel. No matter what we wish for, being together, being happy, they are nothing but distant, unattainable dreams.” 

“Do you understand now? Huedhaut wanted this. His wish was for you to live and be happy without him. That was his last wish before he gave his life to save yours. He was anguished over his powerlessness and so I took it upon myself to grant his wish that no one else could. And now you must move on and accept what can't be changed.” 

“I should accept this?” I laughed derisively. 

I glanced at Huedhaut slumbering within the crystal. If this is what he wished for then why does he look so sad? No. I don't believe he wished to give his life for mine either. 

“You are mistaken. Huedhaut did indeed want to save my life. Yes he willingly gave up his own to do so but,” I look at my surroundings with unwavering eyes, “More than anything he wished for everyone to be saved and not at the cost of any sacrifices. Huedhaut’s true wish was for us to be together, forever.” 

I was greeted by silence. I still had no idea who I was talking to but I had an idea they were someone powerful to mess around with fate like this. A moment later I was greeted by faint laughter. 

“Wonderful. I am impressed, human. You show true courage and determination. You have displayed selfless love and your feelings have shone clear. Just as did his.” 

“What? What do you mean?” 

“You are correct. He did want nothing more than to find a way to be with you. Above all else he simply wished for you to be with him. Your hearts have truly resonated; you share feelings deeper than most others would ever feel.” 

I was speechless at his words. I felt oddly happy knowing how Huedhaut felt. It may have been wrong of me to feel this way at such a time but my heart truly was connected to his. 

“In honor of such unwavering devotion to one another I will change your fate, just this once." 

“Wait. Do you mean?” 

“Correct. It is within my power, as the overseer of the universe, to save you both.” 

“That means the heavens and Earth won't be doomed?” 

“The deep love you have both displayed will be the driving force that keeps everything in balance. You must never forsake your love as it would destroy life itself. Never forget these feelings. May you find happiness together, always.” 

“Ahhh!” 

I was once again blinded. The voice was now long gone. I didn't know what I just experienced but it was something I'd never forget.

___

Months later. I had become immortal like Huedhaut and now we spent our days in peace. Our love only continues to grow by the day. This happiness once felt like a dream but it was now reality. We never gave up on one another and only in doing so could we get this far. 

“Celica. What are you doing out here?” 

Huedhaut wrapped his arms around me from behind as I gazed at the stars.

“I was just thinking how beautiful tonight is.” I looked at Huedhaut and smiled, “Being able to look at the stars with you makes me so happy. I never thought we could have such peaceful days.” 

“It really is a miracle.” Huedhaut whispered, moving closer to my ear, “I'm still waiting for you to make it up to me, sacrificing yourself like that.” He said teasingly. 

“Hey, now. You also sacrificed yourself remember?” I looked at him, my cheeks puffed out. 

“Did I now? I seem to have forgotten.” He chuckled. 

“Hmph.” I pretended to get mad but my eyes were overcome with sorrow. 

“Celica?” Huedhaut grew concerned. 

“It's just… I think back to when I thought I would never see you again. To learn you gave your life for mine,” I turn in his arms and place my hand on his cheek, “Seeing you in that crystal I felt like I would die on the spot. The pain I felt was indescribable. I truly thought everything was lost.” 

Tears start to blur my vision. 

“Hue…” I grip at his clothes, “We are really together now, right? This isn't some cruel trick? Because I don't think...I don't think I could handle it…” 

“Celica.” Huehaut tenderly wraps his arms around me, “I'm right here. This isn't an illusion, my warmth is real.” His soothing voice calms my aching heart. 

I look up at him, my lips trembling. 

“I never want to lose you again.” 

“Nor do I wish to lose you.” 

Smiling kindly, Huedhaut gently touches my lips. 

“I vow to you here and now, we will always be together. I swear to never break this promise. So please believe in me. I won't ever let you go. No matter what happens in the future I will never let you slip through my fingers again.” 

His other hand gently grips my own, entwining our fingers. 

“Whatever happens we will never be apart,” Huedhaut slowly closes the gap between us, “No more sacrifices. From now on nothing will break us apart, the universe can try all it like but I won't ever let go of this hand. May our love live on forever.” 

We share a delicate, heartfelt kiss under the moonlight. I put all my faith in Huedhaut. For our sake and everything living we must never lose sight of our feelings. 

Yes. Let's always be together. With all my heart I make a wish, I wish for never ending happiness with the man I love. 

For the tears we shed for the others sake were most precious indeed. The sentinel being in charge of all things, who has no form, caught sight of our tears and thus were we all saved thanks to our selfless love.


	36. One Last Goodbye- Huedhaut

Time was running out, I had to find another way, fast. I couldn't lose her. Not again. Something, anything, please let there be a way to save her. Don't...please don't tell me I have to say goodbye again. I will save her this time, I promise. I...promise I will. I want this more than anything. But...no, I can't give up, not yet. I must find a way, no matter what. 

I tirelessly work day and night, all the while the time I have left with her dwindles away. At this rate I'll be all alone once again. Alone… I don't think I can live alone, not anymore. I won't get a second chance this time. If I lose her now I will lose everything. That's why I can't fail. There has to be something that I can do. I want there to be a way out, but no matter how much I want to save her there just doesn't seem to be a solution. 

“Why is it always her? Why?!” 

I hold my head as my agonized screams cut through the air. I knew it was pointless. The universe chose her to be the sacrifice to save all life. How could I possibly defy the will of something so great? I could spend eternity trying and I would still have to say goodbye. 

Several tears splashed onto the pages of the book in my hands. Saying goodbye… Who knew it could be so painful? I feel like my entire world has grown darker. In my mind I see her smiling so brightly at me and my heart squeezes. I'll be losing something so precious. I don't want her smile to only be a memory, I want the real thing. 

The book in my hand closes with a thud. I wipe my eyes and stand up. Time was running short, I want to spend her final moments together. 

Urgh. My chest… It hurts. I know I am powerless to do anything but my heart is telling me to not give up. But what can I do? 

“I'm powerless… Dammit…!” 

I clutched my chest, my entire body was overcome with anguish. Celica means everything to me, I dont- I can't live without her. I need to find her and save her. I don't care what happens, I won't let her go. 

My legs started moving on their own and I hurried out of the library. I searched all over for Celica. She should have been in my bedroom but my room was completely empty. 

“Celica…! Where is she?!” 

I approached a room where the other gods currently were chatting amongst themselves. Something was off. They all had grave looks on their faces. I felt my stomach sink. 

“Hue…” 

Dui and Ichthys both looked at me with pity. Both didn't seem to know what to say. 

“Celica has left to prepare for her sacrifice. There really is no other way and we are out of time.” 

Even as Leon spoke he didn't look happy about the situation. It looked like all the gods were expressing themselves in different ways. Dui, Ichthys and Teorus were nearly in tears. I had never seen Karno look so depressed. Even the usual cranky Scorpio was looking melancholy. 

“What are you saying? You will let her die, just like that?” 

I snapped in frustration. I knew there was no other way but this was my beloved Celica. MY most precious goddess. How can I just accept what fate has thrown at us? Is it we are just destined to always be torn apart? 

“I don't accept this anymore than you do but I have no choice.” Leon said, turning away to hide the sadness in his eyes, “We all wished to save her but we all had to say goodbye all the same. You better go now before you miss your chance to do the same.” 

Leon's words tore right through me. It's right before my eyes but I still refuse to accept the truth. This was going to be my final moments with her. No I… I don't want this…! 

Frantic, I fled the room and hurried to the place she would be sacrificed. 

“I'm sorry, Hue. None of us wanted to see you suffer again, but looks like we will all have difficult times ahead of us.” 

Leon stood by the window, his eyes full of sorrow as he watched the sky outside, his thoughts on the current events. 

“Celica…!” 

Celica turned around, surprised to see me running towards her. 

“Celica… I'm so sorry.” 

I threw my arms around her and embraced her tightly. This would be our final moments. This warmth in my arms I would never feel it again. Her scent, her voice, her touch, everything would fade away. 

“Hue… You came.” 

Celica sounded so fragile, like she was about to break. She was on the verge of tears but tried her best to stay strong. Celica was doing her best to smile for me. 

“Of course I would. Celica… I don't want you to go. Please stay with me. I can't lose you.” 

I held her tighter as I desperately pleaded.

“I wish I could… I want to stay with you, Hue. But...I wish you hadn't come.” 

“Celica…?” 

Celica was barely keeping herself together. She avoided eye contact as she continued. 

“I didn't want to have to say goodbye. I didn't want to see you suffer, Hue.” 

I was taken aback. Celica was suffering far more right now but she still thought of me. Celica… How I want to free you of this burden right now. I felt like I was being torn in two knowing I could only hold her but still have to let her go. 

“I'm doing this for you.” She brought her eyes up to face me, Celica was doing her best to smile, “Now you can be safe along with everyone else. No one else has to die.” 

“But you have to die. I don't want to live if you have to die…!” 

My scream shocked her and she started to cry. 

“Hue… I don't want to die. I want to live with you…” 

Celica gripped my clothes and buried her face in my chest. She sobbed and hiccuped as she cried her eyes out. I gently rubbed her back as my body shook with agony. 

“Celica…” 

I didn't know what to say. If I tried to stop her now everyone would die. I want nothing more than to save her, but does that justify destroying all life? This simply isn't fair… I have to say goodbye with a smile. I have to be strong for her like she is trying to be for me. 

I took a deep breath. “I'm sorry. I wanted to save you but all my efforts were in vain. I so badly wanted to find another way…” 

“It's okay. It makes me happy knowing you tried your best.” Celica wiped her eyes and smiled at me, her lips quivering. 

My chest squeezed painfully. Oh how I wanted to wipe her tears away and tell her everything would be okay. I cupped her cheeks in my hands and rested my head against her forehead. 

“I'll never forget you. You will always be my first and last love. All the time we spent together, I will cherish every memory for as long as I live. My heart will always be with you. I will never find another like you.I love you, my beloved Celica.” 

Celica started to cry again, feeling emotional listening to me. I smile kindly and gently wipe her tears with my thumb as I bring my lips to her eye and softly kiss her. 

“Thank you for giving me so many wonderful memories. I'm happy knowing I was loved so dearly. Please be happy, Hue.” Celica said with such a sad smile, “I know that's a lot to ask but I wish with my whole heart you will find happiness again someday. It hurts to leave you but…” She gives me her brightest smile, “I'm not scared because you are here for me. The least I can do is smile for you until the end.” 

Just then Zyglavis called out saying it's time. 

“Looks like I have to go now.” 

Though she was smiling her eyes told me everything, she couldn't hide how scared or lonely she must really feel. 

“I guess this is goodbye.” 

Celica smiled sadly. Goodbye? No. No no no. Is this really the end? Now that it was here I was having trouble accepting it. 

“Hue… Please don't look so troubled.” 

Celica was looking at me with worry. I was in such a state I couldn't move. I could hear Celica sigh as she grabbed my hands and locked our fingers together. 

“Please smile for me one last time?” 

Celica was crying as she smiled, looking at me as she earnestly asked me. 

I looked at her for a moment in a daze but snapped out of it and did my best to smile but all it did was encourage my eyes to tear up. 

“Goodbye, Hue.” 

With tears overflowing, Celica leaned in and shared one last kiss with me. It felt like it was happening in slow motion as her hands slid free of mine and she bowed to me, tears in her eyes before turning around and running off. 

I was paralyzed, she was really going now. I struggled to get my voice out. When I saw her get further and further away I panicked.

“Celica! Celica..!” 

I screamed her name over and over, my tears no longer held back. Celica turned back one final time, mouthing the words “I love you" and giving me one final smile until disappearing from my life forever. 

I fell to my knees and held my head and screamed. Celica. Celica. Don't leave me… How can I go on without you? We were two halves of one whole; I feel incomplete without you. My world is so empty now. 

Feeling so lost and alone I faced the sky, my tears falling to the ground. I didn't move from that spot. All I could do is mourn what I lost. What I lost was something priceless, irreplaceable. I promised I'd never let her go. I couldn't keep my promise… I'm so sorry Celica. I'm so so...sorry… 

If only you would return to me one day, I don't care how. I want to see you again but I am powerless to do such a thing. I can't save you a second time… 

I am forced to accept her sacrifice and move on. 

Since that day I distanced myself from the other gods. My world is so empty now. I mindlessly perform my duties and spend most of my time living in my memories; playing over and over the moments my life was full of happiness. Never again would I feel such a feeling. Now I can only imagine her smiling face. Only in my memories do I feel at peace but being so stuck in the past mentally drains me. Every time I face reality once more I am resigned to know I will never see her again; knowing this makes it harder and harder to wake up from my daydreams. Somedays I wish I could spend forever in my memories, living an eternal dream where the two of us never have to part. 

No matter how much time passes these feelings will never fade; no matter how much I cry my tears never dry up. 

Celica was my entire world and the day she died was the day my heart died with her. As fate would have it we were never meant to be together. It was a cruel truth. Celica touched my heart like no one else ever could. Even if fate says our love was impossible I don't regret loving her. Even though I suffer now, I am glad I could come to love the most precious goddess in the universe. I am glad to have been loved by her. 

Celica… I love you.


	37. The Gods Trying Human Alcohol

You brought a mix of strong alcohol for the gods to try. 

Wishes 

Leon 

What is this horrid stuff? Leon thinks as he takes a whiff of the whiskey in his glass. The smell alone was making his stomach churn. It was nothing like the alcohol served in the heavens. He couldn't believe Humans ingested such insidious liquids; they sure are strange creatures, he thought. Leon slowly took a sip. The moment the whiskey touched his tongue his whole body jerked reflexively and he started to cough. Leon quickly tried to regain his composure and quietly set his glass down, his breathing heavy. He ordered no one to speak a word of what they just witnessed and silently left the room, probably to go cleanse his mouth from the poison he just consumed. 

Huedhaut

Now it was Huedhaut’s turn to try out human alcohol. Of course he would be very critical considering his profession. Huedhaut grabs a glass of strong vodka. A strong alcoholic scent wafted from the glass but Huedhaut didn't react at all. Slowly taking a sip, Huedhaut seems to be carefully studying his drink. The alcohol had absolutely no effect on him. In fact, Huedhaut likened it to drinking polluted water even though he drank it like a man and stayed calm. That glass was all Huedhaut needed to know human alcohol would never compare to the likes of his sublime wine. However, what everyone failed to notice was Huedhaut expertly covering his desire to cough after the alcohol hit the back of his throat. Unlike Leon, Huedhaut was prepared to handle the situation. 

Karno

Though Karno was very wary about drinking alcohol he wasn't going to willingly let the others tease him. Karno decided to try some spirytus, and by doing so accidentally chose the alcohol with the highest content that was available. Karno hid his uneasiness well, he was hesitant to drink the alcohol but was acting so naturally you couldn't tell. With a smile he guzzled down the whole glass and set it back on the table with a clang. Not a moment later did Karno start to gag and nearly throw up. Unfortunately, he struggled to keep his alcohol down and before long felt flushed. It seemed it didn't matter whether it be earthly or heavenly alcohol, Karno simply couldn't tolerate it. 

Aigonorus 

Isn't interested in trying any alcohol, even the other gods taunts had no effect. In the end he decides to go along with it after you beg him, he couldn't resist the puppy eyes. Aigonorus choice of alcohol was gin. Wanting to get this over with fast he grabs the glass with speed unbefitting him and in no time flat cleaned out the entire glass. Everyone was left in awe by his dazzling display, Aigonorus was acting like a completely different person. But it didn't last long, as soon he finished Aigonorus slammed the glass on the table. To be more precise, the glass hit the table as Aigonorus was on a one way trip to the floor. No one knows if the alcohol knocked him out or it was simply him using the situation to resume his sleeping as soon as possible. No one considered he may have been hiding his desire to gag and was on the floor wanting to throw up.

Punishments

Scorpio

Was completely against the idea of trying some stupid human alcohol. Everyone knew he couldn't hold his liquor well and it probably would be best he skipped out but you once again used your charms and now Scorpio was about to ingest some strong vodka. Displeasure written all over his face, Scorpio glared at the glass in his hands. He complained to the very last moment until the glass was empty. Everyone waited in anticipation to see how he'd react. Of course Scorpio thinks it is disgusting and cringes in disgust. There is no end of insults towards the drink he just consumed and he declared he would never drink it again otherwise he'd rid the world of such foul liquid. Scorpio suddenly couldn't shut up and was irritating everyone. Just as everyone feared, the brash god was a drunken mess. 

Dui

He was actually excited to try it out for himself. Everyone else's reactions didn't faze him at all. Dui decided to try some whiskey. Smelling it up close he could feel his whole body tingle. Dui wasted no time putting the alcohol away. The liquid burned his throat as it went down. He gently put the glass down, no emotion on his face. After a few moments he smiled and asked if he could have another. Dui commented how the alcohol is different from what he is use to and it was somehow addicting. Nothing beats Huedhaut’s alcohol but this strange tasting liquid isn't bad either, he thought. 

Ichthys

He already knew he was not going to like whatever he chose. Ichthys much rathered eat his taiyaki. But he wasn't one to back out of a challenge and so he willingly took his poison. Ichthys pick was rum. He slowly downed the glass and just as expected he was coughing not long after. Human alcohol just doesn't seem to agree with these gods, well most of them that is. They are much more suited to the refined spirits of the heavens but at least they can't say they never tried something new. Ichthys quickly summoned a glass of water but one was not enough, he drank so much water he blew up like a balloon. Never again would he drink that stuff but it gave him some wicked ideas for pranks on the other gods. 

Zyglavis

He swore to only have ganache on Earth and here you were forcing alcohol on him. Zyglavis couldn't say no after the other gods were already subjected to the torture. It was only fair he played his part and joined them. Zyglavis decided to try something different and picked a bottle called Everclear. This was among the strongest of alcohols on Earth. Zyglavis downed the entire glass in seconds and not a moment later did it feel like his entire body was burning. His throat was on fire and all he could do was gag when he tried to speak. Zyglavis glared at nobody in particular as he swore to stay clear of Earthly alcohol. Not wanting to embarrass himself he disappeared from the room until his coughing subsided.


	38. Gods Doing Their Daughters Hair

Summary: You are sick and so the gods do their daughters hair for school. 

Leon: "Finally. Done!" Leon exclaimed. After a long, hard fought battle with Estelle's hair, Leon was relieved to see it finished. But his daughter looked less than impressed seeing her hair only half done. "Daddy. You didn't braid my right pigtail." She whined, holding her hair in hand. 

Leon looked at her hair and scoffed, "You wanted both sides braided? Don't be ridiculous. It took me an hour just doing one side." 

Estelle looked at her hair in disappointment. Leon, unable to bear his little girl looking so sad, sighed. "Look at it this way. Your hair is unique." Leon attempted to appease her by convincing her that her hair was fine the way it was. "No other child will have hair like yours. Go to school with confidence, be proud over your uniqueness." That was unless other fathers were as bad as he was then there may be trouble later but for now Leon hoped she believed him. 

"Really?" Estelle cocked her head in thought. She broke out into a smile and hugged her father, "Okay, daddy! I'll go show my hair off to all my friends and let them know you create one of a kind hairstyles." She said, smiling. Estelle then waved as she left to catch the bus to school. 

Leon was left sitting on sofa, dumbstruck. He couldn't tell if he had actually convinced her or that part at the end was a jab at him and now all her friends were going to be laughing at him. Leon couldn't stop thinking about it the entire day and wondered where his daughter learnt to be so cunning.   
__

Scorpio: Scorpio struggled endlessly with his daughters hair. Why, oh, why did you have to get sick? He just wasn't cut out for this kind of thing. Scorpio was at his wit's end trying to do up little Sakura's hair. "Geez. This is impossible. Does your mother really do your hair like this for school?" 

"Yep~" She enthusiastically nodded. Scorpio suddenly had a lot more respect for you if this is what you went through every day. Sakura had come to Scorpio that morning with a picture in hand showing the hairstyle she wanted- a stacked fishtail updo. 

"Tch. Dammit." Scorpio groaned when your hair once again fell out of place. "Stop movin' you stupid hair. Obey me this instant!" Sakura started to giggle listening to her father try and order her hair around like it would actually listen. Scorpio was so focused on the task at hand, he genuinely didn't want to let his daughter down despite how much it was frustrating him. 

After an absurd amount of time passes, It looks to finally be done; thankfully they started early or Sakura would be late for school. Scorpio was breathing heavily, looking frustrated after he spent an eternity doing her hair, "It's done. I did it." Scorpio falls back on the couch looking like he may pass out at any moment. Who would have thought doing hair would be harder than delivering punishments? 

However, Sakura's hair looked nothing like the picture in her hand. It was half done up at best and quite messy at that but Sakura wasn't going to complain after seeing how hard her father tried. It didn't look bad but it was definitely different, it would have to do. 

"Thanks, daddy. You are the best." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek before saying goodbye and heading to school. Scorpio was left sitting on the couch, surprised by her sudden affectionate words followed by the kiss, it made him feel all warm inside. He remained sitting there awhile longer with a blissful smile on his face, happy to have made his daughter so happy. 

Later he asked you about the hairstyle and if you really did it everyday and you told him that Sakura must have fooled around with him because she never asked you about doing that hairstyle and even if she did you would not do something so difficult every day. Scorpio was speechless as he felt his body go numb, realizing what happened. His daughter may be sweet on the outside but boy what a little devil she could be. Even so, Scorpio would always fall victim to her tricks because she was his daughter and no father can resist their little girl.


	39. How Many Times Will You Break My Heart?- Leon

“How many times will you break my heart?” 

I can't believe it. I, a god, have allowed my heart to be ensnared by a mere human. I'm not even sure how it happened but before I knew it she had become someone precious to me; someone I never wanted to lose. 

I wanted nothing more than to keep her close. However, she is painfully unaware of my feelings. Due to my standing I could not just push myself on her. I was a god and loving a human was forbidden. But maybe, just maybe if she was to reciprocate my feelings I may forget all that and make her mine. 

Give me a sign, anything, I just wanted her to reach out to me. I was satisfied with just watching over for now all the while hoping she'd notice me. 

But she hasn't noticed me at all. Rather I have found her with another man… more than once. 

I know I may tease her too much. I should be kinder towards her, but I am a proud god and to change who I am towards the one I like would undoubtedly turn heads. I already pay her more attention than normal but maybe she just sees me as a nuisance and forgets about me as soon as she leaves. Out of sight out of mind, as they say. 

“Mia… Why won't you look at me?” 

My chest aches every time I see her smiling at another man. I wish she'd smile at me that way. I wonder what she is thinking… Does she love him? 

No. Maybe this is for the best. Mia would be far happier with another human. It would be selfish of me to bring her into difficult circumstances such as loving a god. 

Even so. I don't want to give her up. More than anything I want her to be mine. I want her to be happy, but I want her to be happy by my side. I want to be the one to protect her. 

“This must be what love feels like. Yes. Love… It is quite painful, indeed.” 

It was a feeling I'd never experienced before but after coming to know such a feeling I can't stop it. Mia showed me the joy of loving someone and in doing so captured my heart. It... It was something that never should have happened. I never would have been suffering now if I didn't succumb to this weakness. But at the same time I am thankful to have known such a powerful feeling such as love. 

It was like a double-edged sword. It held immeasurable power and overwhelming weakness. What a mysterious feeling love was. 

Months went by. I faithfully continued to watch over her. Always keeping her safe without her knowledge and hoping she'd look my way. 

Little did I know, more than once Mia has stolen a glance my way, sadness overflowing in her eyes. I had unknowingly captured her heart but she never acted upon it. Rather, she sealed her feelings away and pushed herself to love another. Mia was burdened by an unattainable love. 

“Leon. Can I talk to you for a bit?” 

One day, Mia approached me. She looked rather serious, whatever she has to say must be important. 

“Let's go to my room so we won't be disturbed.” 

I wasted no time in leading her to my room, she promptly followed. Though her mind seemed to be all over the place. 

“What is it you wish to say?” 

“Um…” 

We were in my room but she hesitates to speak. What is she thinking? 

“Leon,” She takes a deep breath, “I… I am getting engaged.” 

The moment she says this my body goes numb. My stomach drops and I felt a strange pressure building in my chest. 

“Engaged, you say? To that man?” 

“Yes. We are going to marry.” 

You should be happy when you say that, so why do you look so sad? Dammit, what is she thinking?! 

“I see.” I say with no emotion. “I hope you are happy with him.” 

What am I doing? I am about to lose her forever. This is my chance to snatch her away and declare my feelings. 

I'm about to grab her but at the last moment stop myself and turn away. This was for the best. We can never be. 

“Is that all you had to tell me?” 

“Yes.” Her voice sounds so pained, like she is struggling to speak. 

Is she crying? I want to look but I ignore those urges. I can't look at her now. I must let her go. 

“Leon. I'm sorry.” 

However, when she mutters those words I can no longer hold back. I swing my body around and grab her. There she stood with tears overflowing. 

“Tears…? Why are you crying?” I thought she may be crying but I was shocked to see genuine tears flowing from her eyes, “Why did you apologize?” More than anything I wanted an answer. 

“I can't return your feelings. I know…” 

“What are you saying? You knew how I felt all this time?” 

“Yes.” She nodded, her lips quivering. “I've known for a long time because I have always felt the same.” 

“Then why did you keep quiet all this time?” I tightened my grip on her out of frustration but quickly catch myself and loosen it. 

“Because…” She looked at me sadly, almost as if she was saying goodbye once more, “The King said I must not fall in love with you. We would be punished if we entered into a forbidden relationship. And so I kept my distance and forced myself to love another so I could forget this feeling towards you. But it was impossible… I loved you to the very end.” 

“This doesn't have to be the end. Who gives a damn what the King thinks. We belong together. Stay with me. I want you to be with me.” 

Mia looked at me with teary eyes and shook her head. 

“No. We can't. I… I don't want you to get hurt so I will stay away to protect you. Please forget about me but always remember what it means to love.” 

Mia placed her hand over my heart and smiled sadly. 

“It makes me glad you came to know the true value of loving someone,” She slowly takes her hand away, her face etched with anguish, “I'm just sorry I also showed you just how painful it can be.” 

Mia distanced herself from me and turned away. 

“This is farewell. We may never find happiness together but I wish with all my heart you will find happiness elsewhere. I will never forget you.” 

Mia looked at me one last time with a smile so lonely it tore right through me. I could hear the faint whisper of “I love you” before she walked out of the room and out of my life. 

I stood frozen to the spot, unable to comprehend what just happened. No. I couldn't accept it. But even if I rushed to stop her nothing would change. Mia has made up her mind. Her desire to protect me was unshakable. 

For a mere human she was far stronger than any god. She was the first girl I fell in love with. The girl who taught me love. And yet she was also the first girl to break my heart and show me what such pain felt like. Just as I had never experienced love before, I had never felt such a suffocating, indescribable pain. It ate away at my very soul. 

I would never forget her. For a human to move a god's heart in such measures was a special human indeed. I'd always remember her as my one and only love, separated by the cruel hands of fate. If only she were not human or I not a god, maybe then we could have been happy. 

I only hope she will be happy. Even if we can't be together I will continue to faithfully watch over her. It torments me to not be able to be near her but as long as I can protect her, even from a distance… I'll be okay. 

No. That's a lie. Every day these feelings of loneliness eat away at me. I just want to forget what it means to love all together but I can't shut away this emotion because…

“I promised her I'd always cherish this feeling.” 

And so even as much as it pains me, as much as I hate feeling like this, I will continue to develop these feelings of love...for her.


	40. Zyglavis watching MC taking care of her baby niece

Babies are such curious creatures. They are either full of laughter and smiles or crying their eyes out. Sounds troublesome, but I suppose they have their merit too, after all there wouldn't be adults without babies. To be responsible for such a child would require much devotion and time; I don't think I am cut out for such a task. 

But her on the other hand… She is taking care of her baby niece with ease, like second nature. Sofia asked I set aside time today to spend the day with her as she babysits her niece for her sister. I'm not sure why I need to be here but I couldn't turn down her earnest plea that I come. 

I watch from the sidelines as Sofia takes care of the child's every need. 

Crying drowns out everything else. The child won't stop. Sofia checks her diapers but they were not the issue. She then tries to feed the child but little Nami isn't hungry either. My goodness, what is wrong with that kid? My ears have been assaulted long enough. Sofia looks ready to crack at any moment but doesn't give up trying to find the cause of her distress. Resting the child on her shoulder Sofia starts rubbing her back while making soft “shh" sounds. After a few moments the child makes a disgusting belching sound and not a moment later Sofia was crying out “Eeewwww" and after checking that Nami was now okay raced off at the speed of light to clean up. 

Pfft. That was unexpected. I see children can be cause for entertainment as well. Sofia wore quite the expression before running off, she looked absolutely mortified. 

After a  few moments, Sofia returned all cleaned up and looking relieved. That must have been a traumatic experience for her. Sofia isn't mad, though, she returns back to the child and starts to talk softly to it. 

“You all better now? Yes you are. Aww you didn't mean to do that. You are so cute.” 

What? Earlier she looked disgusted but now she was acting like it was nothing and even calling it...cute? I don't understand. Forget babies being curious creatures, all of humanity is strange; probably starts from a young age. 

Now Sofia was tickling the child causing her to cause all kinds of screams and squeals. My poor ears… Huh? I didn't notice it before, but Sofia looks genuinely happy as she plays with the child. I rarely see her smile and laugh without restraint. 

There was a strange feeling welling up inside me. What is this feeling? I wonder… 

“Hey, Zyglavis.” 

Ah. Now Sofia was looking at me, holding Nami in her arms. 

“Yes?”

“Want to hold her?” 

Sofia said, smiling from ear to ear as she held the child out to me. 

Hold on a second. Me hold the child? I thought I was here just to keep her company, I wasn't warned about having to touch the child. 

Sofia giggled, “I saw you watching me with such kind eyes. You wore such a soft expression. You fell in love with her too, right?” 

“Ah…” 

I grew flustered. Did I really look as she says I did? I admit I have been watching them, but I was sure my expression was the same as always. 

I look at the child in her arms and my chest tightens. This feeling… Have I really grown fond of her in such a short time? All she has done is cry, scream and laugh. And threw up all over Sofia...pfft. Now that was funny. 

“Zyglavis? You are smiling weirdly again.” 

Sofia was looking at me inquisitively. I took a step backwards, my face flushed.

“Was not,” I muttered under my breath, “Give me the child.” 

I awkwardly held my arms out and Sofia carefully placed the child within them. Oof, she is quiet heavy for something so small. So this is what holding a baby feels like. It's...not bad. Her precious life is in my hands; I suddenly feel an overwhelming desire to protect her. This child trusts me to care for her, I must do my best. 

“Hmm? What’s wrong with her?” 

Nami had been full of spirit just moments ago but was hardly moving now. Did I do something wrong? Oh no, what should I do? 

“Hehe.” 

For some reason Sofia starts to laugh as I panic. What is so funny? I may have hurt the child somehow! 

“You don't have to look so worried. Nami feels at ease with you so she is dozing off. That's all.”

Sofia reassures me with a smile. Thank goodness, I didn't mess up. So she is falling asleep in my arms… C...cute. She really is cute. I can now see why Sofia acted that way. This child really trusts me, for some reason that makes me happy. 

“I'd love to have a child of my own someday.” 

Sofia casually remarked as she watched me with a carefree smile. I was taken aback by her suggestion but I was unable to refuse her statement. Instead, I wondered what it would be like to have a child of our own. I didn't even consider the fact it'd be a child between a human and a god, I just didn't care right now. I was mesmerized by this child and Sofia’s gentle expressions. Who would our child look like? Whose personality would they take after? I certainly hope Sofia’s. It was exciting to think about and suddenly having a child someday didn't sound bad at all. 

“Then shall we make that happen?” 

I said, smiling mischievously at her. Sofia seemed startled by my reply and was stumbling over her words and fell speechless. Now I was the one smiling happily. This must be what it's like to have a family. I do hope we can have our own one day, even if our birth separates us, I truly hope we can overcome all obstacles and achieve that happy dream.


End file.
